TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL
by Rebeca18
Summary: El programa de TV Hefesto con el mayor ranking de los Shows del Olimpo muestra la vida cotidiana de los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo. Y por supuesto, los Dioses cotillas no pueden dejar de verlo. SOLANGELO, PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL…Y LO QUE SE ME OCURRA
1. El aburrimiento de Perséfone

Por décima vez en un minuto Perséfone vuelve a bufar, está tirada en el sofá del salón del Palacio de Hades haciendo zapping en la plasma de 400 pulgadas. Esta realmente aburrida. Bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría después de tres mil años? Es decir, los primeros cinco años bien… Aún no conocía aquello y pues daba una vuelta de vez en cuando pero ahora, ¡Se sabe todo de memoria! ¡No hay nada nuevo! ¡Y siempre lo mismo; almas por aquí, muertos por allá! ¡DIOSES! ¡QUE ABURRIMIENTO! Ni si quiera la televisión es buena… Por ejemplo, Hefesto TV antes estaba bien pero ahora ya todo son Reality Shows y culebrones para cuarentonas, Canal Venus es puro porno y solo se emite a partir de medianoche, el programa de Poseidón "Océanos" es totalmente aburrido (más que el Inframundo) ya que solo se ve agua y peces. Y "Cazadores de Tormentas" de Zeus, bueno, igual o peor. Y el de su esposo, "Mil maneras de morir"... mejor ni lo mencionemos.

Los canales de la televisión mortal son un poco –UN POCO SOLAMENTE- más entretenidos. Pero igualmente de aburridos al cabo de cierto tiempo.

Perséfone se estira en el sofá como un gato perezoso, y entonces cambia de nuevo de canal, y algo capta su atención.

Un campo de fresas…

Cabañas…

Semidioses entrenando…

Un momento…

¿Ese no es el _Campamento Mestizo_?

Se ve un centauro jugando al pinacle con un hombre gordo bebiendo cola-cola light en el porche de una casa grande de madera.

 **¡SI QUE LO ES!**

Pero, ¿Cómo es que tienen un canal? Ella no sabía de eso. Jamás ha escuchado nada sobre ese canal. Seguramente ningún Dios sabe de eso. Lo que le sorprende es que Zeus no sepa nada sobre ello, es decir, ¿No que no podían contactar con sus hijos, ni vigilarles ni nada? Ese canal no era muy discreto que se diga en lo de vigilar a los hijos…

Un momento.

¿Ese es **Nico**?

¿El hijo semidiós de su marido?

Perséfone se levanta del sofá y se queda sentada de piernas cruzadas con la mirada fija en la televisión.

Sí que es Nico. ¿Acaso no sabe que le están grabando?

El mestizo camina despreocupadamente hacia la enfermería por lo que Perséfone deduce que ninguno sabe que están siendo grabados, no conoce mucho a Nico pero sabe que seguro no dejarían grabarle.

Mira de reojo el mando de la televisión. No está bien fisgonear en la vida de los demás. Pero una pequeña vocecita en su mente le responde que ¿Qué más puede hacer allí? Además, tiene intriga. Y nunca ha estado en el Campamento, así al menos podría verlo. Y de paso ver a los hijos e hijas de su madre, y de los demás dioses… y claro, también a Nico.

Perséfone coge el mando y sube el volumen, después chasquea los dedos y un bol con palomitas de maíz aparece delante de ella. Se recuesta cómodamente en el sofá y fija su mirada en la gran plasma…

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Nico Di Angelo entra en la enfermería cómo cualquier otro día después de la guerra contra Gea. Al principio le había desagradado tener que permanecer ahí tres días al cuidado de un doctor (hijo de Apolo) pero al final no resulto ser tan malo teniendo a Will Solace.

Nico casi sonríe al ver al rubio, este enseguida agito su mano animadamente al verle, _que infantil_ pensó Nico y avanzó hacia él.

-Bueno Cecil, entonces recuerda: no hagas enfadar a una hija de Hécate y mucho menos a Lou Ellen si no quieres terminar de nuevo en la enfermería. –Le aconsejo Will, Cecil asintió- hay otras formas de conquistar a la chica que te gusta –añadió Will haciendo sonrojar a Cecil-

-¡A mi ella no me gusta! ¡Es una mandona, y también muy molesta y terca… y gritona… y… y…! –decía mientras salía de la enfermería muy sonrojado-

-Ow –Will sonrió enternecido hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Cecil-

-Pareces una hija de Afrodita. –Dijo Nico, solo para molestar al rubio, que en vez de molestar puso los ojos en blanco-

-No me negaras que hacen una linda pareja. –Repuso Will-

-Por favor… -suspiro Nico exasperado- lo mismo dices de Chris y Clarrise. Y a mí esa pareja solo me da escalofríos.

-Que cruel Nico, el amor es lo más bonito.

-Vaaale. Ahora si _eres_ una hija de Afrodita. –Se burló Nico-

-Ya, ya, di lo que quieras Di Angelo, solamente tienes envidia. –esta vez se burló Will. Nico frunció el entrecejo-

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De qué? –Dijo casi con molestia- ¿De tener a Clarrise como novia? No gracias, toda para Chris.

-No me refería a eso. –Will se acercó un paso hacia él. Demasiado cerca de él.- pero tranquilo, ya encontrarás a tu media naranja. –le guiño un ojo y fue hasta la siguiente camilla. Nico, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, le siguió-

Y así pasaron la mañana, en la enfermería entre bromas, frases sarcásticas y llenas de doble sentido. Cada vez que le preguntaban los hijos de Apolo a Nico porque estaba allí, él decía que para ayudar a Will, ya que este cuido de él y eso… Will no se quejaba, incluso apoyaba a Nico, alegando que estaba bien tener un ayudante.

…

Perséfone se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando un cojín, inclinada levemente hacia la pantalla, el bol de palomitas hacía rato que se encontraba vacío y el volumen estaba a tope.

-¡SE GUSTAN! –Grita alzando los brazos- ¡OMG, SI, SI, LOS SHIPPEO! –sigue gritando-

-Perséfone ¿Qué es este escándalo? –pregunta Hades, que tras estar horas escuchando gritos de sorpresa, chillidos _a lo Afrodita_ y gritos de frustración por parte de su mujer, se dignó a ir a verla, para saber que sucedía- ¿Qué miras? –Preguntó al ver la pantalla que ahora mostraba de nuevo las cabañas- ¿Es el Campamen-

-No. –Perséfone fue más rápida y apagó la televisión-

-Pero…

-No.

-He visto que…

-Viste mal.

-Jm… -Hades frunce el ceño y mira fijamente a su mujer, decide dejarlo correr- Lo que tú digas. –dio media vuelta y se fue, Perséfone volvió a encender la televisión pero para entonces habían pasado a comerciales-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

-¿Quieres ir al lago conmigo listilla? –Percy Jackson entró a la Cabaña de Atenea como si fuera su casa, Annabeth estaba en su escritorio con planos de arquitectura-

-Ocupada. –dijo sin levantar la vista, Percy suspira-

-Vamos, hace mucho que no tenemos una cita… Sé que reconstruir el Olimpo te tiene ocupada pero... –hizo una mueca, Annabeth no pudo no enternecerse con la escena: Percy parecía un niño chiquito haciendo un berrinche por no poder salir a jugar o algo así. Dejo los planos a un lado.-

-Bien sesos de algas, creo que ya necesitaba tomarme un descanso. –Con esa frase el rostro de Percy se iluminó y tomo de la mano a su novia-

-¡Vamos, lo preparé todo! –Dice con entusiasmo-

Annabeth sonrió y se dejó llevar. Percy había preparado una canoa en el lago, en ella había una cesta de mimbre con un poco de comida para ambos y unos cojines muy cómodos además de una manta para los dos.

Subieron a la canoa y Percy remó –o más bien uso sus poderes- para adentrarse un poco en el lago, donde seguro no serían molestados. Las últimas semanas Annabeth estaba muy ocupada, ya saben, el Olimpo no se reconstruye en un día. Justo en esos momentos estaba por la sala de juegos de Apolo, y el Dios realmente era difícil de complacer. Y cuando no trabajaba en sus planos otros necesitaban de su ayuda; que si ven para ayudarme con los deberes, que si necesito que me ayudes a diseñar un nuevo cuarto porque el que tenía exploto (ese fue Leo), etc.

Al final Annabeth nunca tenía tiempo para Percy, y Percy comenzaba a cansarse. Por lo que ese día, ese maravilloso Domingo por la tarde, nadie se lo iba a estropear con su listilla. Por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería ir al lago en canoa. Bien adentro. Para que nadie pueda ir tras ellos. Y pobre del que lo intente…

Annabeth estaba sentada en los cojines y mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la fresca brisa y el sonido del agua, en verdad necesitaba ya un descanso, y se alegraba de que su novio hubiera pensado en ella. Aunque ¿Cuándo no lo hacía?

Percy dejo de remar –o usar sus poderes, como lo vean- cuando vio que ya estaban bien alejados de la costa. Se situó junto a Annabeth y pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella. Se taparon un poco con la manta y sacaron los aperitivos de la cesta. Percy había puesto un tapper con una ensalada césar (con muchas olivas), también unas piezas de fruta, una bolsa de patatas fritas (demasiada comida sana veía ya el chico) y unos zumos. Y así, ambos cómodamente sentados juntos veían el atardecer.

Pero a lo lejos…

-Oww… ¡PERCABETH FOREVER! –Poseidón se encontraba escondido tras unas rocas en la orilla del lago, con unos prismáticos viendo a la pareja, y junto a él una muy cabreada Atenea-

-Grr… como ese hijo tuyo se atreva a propasarse con mi Annabeth… -gruñía la Diosa-

-Déjalos sobrinita, están enamorados –decía soñador el Dios del Mar-

-Pareces Afrodita… No, mejor ni la menciono, es capaz de venir a ver a su "Pareja Favorita" ¡Bah! En verdad no puede hablar en serio cuando dice "Son la mejor pareja desde Paris y Helena de Troya" –murmuraba molesta, Poseidón en cambio la ignoraba y seguía viendo a su hijo y nuera- ¡Y no me llames sobrinita!

-Pero si lo eres. –Contesto burlón el Dios-

-¡Argh! ¡Dame esos prismáticos, llevas cinco minutos con ellos!

-¡Ni hablar, es mi turno, tú los tuviste por quince minutos!

-¡Porque son míos, cómprate tu unos, maldito rácano!

Mientras, la pareja no se daba cuenta de nada, y disfrutaban viendo del atardecer.

…

Perséfone se partía de la risa ante tal escena.

-¡Que vidas más vacías tienen, como para gastarlas espinado sus hijos! –Dijo mientras reía, luego se quedó callada- un momento… ¿No es lo mismo que hago yo?... Bueno, no son mis hijos, así que… -volvió su vista a la pantalla, que mostraba a Percy remando de nuevo hacia la orilla y Annabeth sonriéndole- ¡PERCABETH ES MI NUEVO SHIP! –Chilló como loca-

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA YA! –Entro Hades gritando, enseguida Perséfone cambió de canal- ¿Agro TV? –señalo a la pantalla, Perséfone miro el canal de su mamá. Era instructor, pero nada nuevo para ella así que: aburrido-

-Ajá.

-¿Para qué ves eso? –Pregunto asqueado, aunque no estuviera Deméter presente, verla por la plasma de 400" era igual de malo- No, mejor dicho ¿Por qué chillas al ver eso?

-Es que… mamá lo hace tan bien. –murmuro, esperando que se lo creyera-

-Jm… -Hades la miro con desconfianza, luego se volvió a ir mientras murmuraba algo sobre "esposas locas" y "suegras molestas"-

Perséfone casi cae del sofá intentando coger de nuevo el mando para volver a poner Demigod Channel.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Era ya de noche y los semidioses estaban en sus mesas del comedor, todos habían pedido ya y habían hecho sus ofrendas, así que ahora charlaban y reían en sus mesas. Algunos tiraban comida a otros para molestar –ejem, mesa de Ares-, otros ponían comida en el cabello de sus hermanos sin que estos se dieran cuenta –ejem, Stolls- y otros conversaban tranquilamente diciendo palabras extrañas que los demás no entendían –ejem, mesa de Atenea-.

Pero, en la mesa de Afrodita se estaba cocinando algo bueno.

-Bien hermanos y hermanas –decía Lacy- aquí tengo la lista de las mejores parejas de esta semana. Están las mejores de siempre; Percabeth, Jasper… Pero tengo una nueva. –anunció, dejando con intriga a los demás- según mis contactos, ejem Kayla de Apolo ejem, hay un nuevo romance en el Campamento.

-¿¡Quien, quien!? –gritaban los demás. Por supuesto, Piper no solía dejar que se pusieran a cotillear de esa forma pero esta vez estaba en la mesa de su novio e ignoraba los chillidos emocionados de sus hermanos por el bien de su salud mental-

-Solamente diré que él es un ARDIENTE MÉDICO… -sonrió traviesa, y sus hermanos se miraban unos a otros creyendo saber a quién se refería- y el otro un chico OSCURO pero apuesto.

-¿Dos chicos?

-¡Quienes son!

-No seas mala, dinos Lacy.

-Obvio. –Hablo por primera vez Drew Tanaka, todos la miraron- habla de Will Solace y Nico Di Angelo. –todos exclamaron " _oh's_ " y " _ah's_ "-

-¡Me encanta!

-Una combinación un poco extraña ¿no creen?

-¿En que estaría pensando mamá?

-Yo creo que se ven monos…

-Joo… a mí me gustaba Will.

-¡LO SHIPEO!

-Hermanas, hermanos… -Lacy les hizo señas para que callaran- tengo un nombre para esta pareja… -todos escuchaban atentos- ¡ **SOLANGELO**! –exclamo, todos aplaudieron y chillaron emocionados captando la atención de las demás mesas. Pero pronto fueron ignorados, debido a que ya todos aborrecían a los emocionados hijos de Afrodita seguramente cotilleando sobre alguna pareja o quien sabe-

Desde la mesa de Apolo Will y Nico se habían girado un poco al escuchar algo como " _Solangelo_ ". Un poco sonrojados e intentando fingir que no escucharon –ni entendieron- lo dicho, volvieron al tema de conversación que tenían. Aunque los hermanos de Will sonreían traviesos, debido a que ellos hacía ya tiempo sospechaban algo. Por favor, ¡se notaba a leguas que se gustaban! ¿Por qué no confesarse? ¡Qué lentos! Así que Kayla tomo la iniciativa. Primero le dijo a Nico, como quien no quiere la cosa, los horarios de Will en la enfermería y además había dicho lo cansado que veía a su hermano teniendo esos turnos tan largos allá –quizá exagero un poco, llegando a preocupar a Nico incluso…-, luego fue a su amiga Lacy para informarle de esta posible pareja. Los hijos de Afrodita eran capaces de todo y lo sabía.

Y bueno, el plan de Kayla funcionó bastante bien. Ahora tenían a Nico acompañando a Will cada tarde y en cada comida.

-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo? –Dijo de forma inocente Kayla-

-¿El que, hermanita? –Pregunto Austin, siguiéndole el juego-

-Me pregunto, que será eso de _Solangelo_. –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-

-Quien sabe, viniendo de esa mesa –gruño Nico-

-Sí, serán las tonterías de siempre –lo apoyo Will-

-Ajá… -Kayla rodó los ojos. Dioses, estaba por cogerle a cada uno de una oreja y hacerles voltear para verse de frente y darles un empujón.-

En la mesa de Zeus se encontraban Jason y Piper, la segunda suspirando exasperada por la actitud de sus hermanos, mientras que el primero sonreía levemente viendo a su novia de reojo.

-Déjalos Pipes, se oyen felices.

-No Jason, no… Seguramente hayan descubierto "una nueva pareja" o algo así en el Campamento, y créeme, van a estar pesados día y noche con esa pareja. –De mala gana se comió una lechuga de su ensalada- y yo tendré que soportarlos –añade suspirando con cansancio-

-Creo que… se emocionan mucho, pero es parte de ellos. Y me parece un lindo detalle lo que hacen por las parejas…

-¿En serio? –Piper le miro de reojo-

-Bueno, quizá se pasaron haciendo camisetas y gorras a juego en las que ponía "JASPER FOREVER" o "PERCABETH ES CANNON" o "JASPER RULES". –sonrió recordando ese día, cuando en verdad comenzaron a salir Piper y él, un día había ido a recogerla a su cabaña y todos los hermanos de Piper llevaban esas camisetas a juego, según ellos un regalo de su mamá-

-Bueno, es mejor que las camisetas que hace Leo… -murmuro Piper entre risas recordando las camisetas de Leo, en las que él mismo escribe con permanente negro "TEAM LEO"; "TODAS LAS CHICAS AMAN A LEO";"LEO ES MEJOR QUE JASON O PERCY";"CALEO ES CANNON" y lo que se le ocurra. Además, las camisetas tienen manchas de aceite de motor…- Pero… -Piper pareció confusa- ¿Qué es _Solangelo_? –pregunto, Jason sonrió misterioso-

-Quien sabe. –Dijo antes de beber su coca cola-

-Jm… -Piper le miró fijamente- tú sabes algo… dime.

-¿No que no te gustaba cotillear a las espaldas de los demás?

-No uses mis palabras en mi contra Jason… -hizo un puchero que a Jason le pareció de lo más adorable, y le dio un beso en la frente-

-Creo que pronto sabrás… -dijo eso mirando de reojo, con disimulo, a la mesa de Apolo donde estaban Will y Nico tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se daban cuenta de las miradas de los demás integrantes de la mesa ni de los gritos de los de Afrodita-

…

-¡SEEEHHH, _SOLANGELO_ MANDA PERRAS! –Grito Perséfone-

-¡PERSÉFONE! –La Diosa pego un brinco en su asiento, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su esposo hasta que este llego casi a su lado, enseguida cambió de canal- ¡NO, AHORA SI LO VI BIEN, ES EL CAMPAMENTO, Y ESTABAN TODOS CENANDO… INCLUSO NICO! Espera… ¿Por qué no estaba en mi mesa? ¿Qué hacía con los de Apolo? –se desvío del tema él solo-

-Oh, Hades, estás aquí. –se hizo la sorprendida-

-Noo, es mi fantasma quien está aquí –Dijo él con sarcasmo acercándose más a su esposa, quien había puesto Agro TV, frunciendo el ceño cogió el mando y apagó la televisión- ¡No, a tu madre no me la pongas! Ya tengo suficiente con verla cada vez que viene para quejarse… -gruño eso último-

-Uhm… Hades ¿Y eso que estás aquí? ¿No que estas muy ocupado y que tienes mucho que hacer? Vaya, parece que alguien se está escaqueando de su trabajo… -dijo ella negando con la cabeza, fingiendo decepción-

-No intentes cambiar de tema, Perséfone. –Gruño él- ¿Qué hacías viendo Demigod Channel?

-Bueno pues, estaba aburrida haciendo zapping y… Espera. –Miro a su esposo- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del canal? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja, Hades intento mostrarse frío e imponente como siempre, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando susurro un "¿eh?" con voz aguda, Perséfone abrió su boca en la cual se formaba una sonrisa, le apunto con el dedo de forma acusadora- ¡TU, TU VES DEMIGOD CHANNEL!

-¡SI, LO VEO, ¿Y QUE?! –Grito-

-¡POR ESO TENEMOS EL CANAL, FUISTE TU QUIEN HIZO LA SUSCRIPCIÓN!

-¡TENÍA QUE HACERLO, DESPUÉS DE CRONOS…!

-¿¡CRONOS!? –Grita Perséfone, furiosa ahora, se levantó y se llevó a las manos a las caderas en forma de jarra para mirar inquisidora a su esposo- ¿¡TENÍAMOS ESTE CANAL DESDE ENTONCES Y NO ME DICES!? –ahora Hades se sintió anonado ante su esposa-

-Eh,… pues…

-¡COMO TE ATREVISTE! –Le grita acusadora afilando su mirada hacia su esposo-

-Es que… Estaba preocupado por Nico, y me entere de este canal y pues… pues hice la suscripción… para… para tener un ojo sobre Nico… -decía sin verle a los ojos a su esposa, entonces Perséfone se relajó, cogió el mando y encendió la televisión.- ¿Perséfone? –Su esposa había puesto de nuevo el canal-

-Te hago hueco –decía ella echándole un poco más allá en el sofá, Hades sonrió muy levemente y se sentó al lado de ella- y calladito, no interrumpas mientras veo el programa –le amenazo Perséfone y Hades solamente asintió-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Era de noche. Todos habían terminado de cenar y ahora se encontraban en sus cabañas.

Había cabañas más pobladas y por tanto más ruidosas, donde era difícil apagar la luz y que durmieran todos –ejem, cabaña de Hermes-. En otras aún se escuchaban una que otra explosión –ejem, Hefesto-. En algunas donde solo había un campista, como en la cabaña de Zeus, Hades, Poseidón o Dionisio, las luces se encontraban apagadas y la cabaña en silencio total. Otras cabañas más "civilizadas" como la de Atenea se iban a dormir pronto y sin quejas, ya que necesitaban descansar o como diría Percy: recargar los cerebros. (Si, Annabeth le pego por eso).

En cambio, en otras cabañas… se trazaban planes malvados _¡muajajaja!..._ no, que va, aun peor que eso. En la cabaña de Afrodita comenzaban a cotillear sobre parejas, posibles parejas, parejas que dejarán de ser parejas y como juntar a las posibles parejas.

-Solangelo es nuestro siguiente objetivo. –Dijo mortalmente seria Lacy, todos asentían- debemos juntarlos de alguna forma romántica y única.

-Y cuando lo hagamos le pedimos a mamá camisetas a juego donde ponga " _SOLANGELO_ " –sugirió alguien-

-Eso ni se pregunta… era obvio. –Respondió Drew-

-¡Ajá! Con que Solangelo es el nombre que le pusieron a la pareja que podrían hacer Will y Nico. Juntaron sus apellidos: SOLACE + DI ANGELO: _SOLANGELO_. –Dijo Piper como si hubiera resuelto el mayor enigma de todos los tiempos- Queda mejor que Willico o Nill… -murmuro-

-En serio ¿Y la prefieren a ella de líder? –Pregunto Drew poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-Si. –dijeron todos a la vez, Drew bufo y Piper sonrió-

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieren jugar a ser Cupido? Dejen que ellos mismos lo descubran y… -pero Piper fue interrumpida-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –Pregunto Lacy-

 **II PAUSE II**

Perséfone volteo molesta hacia Hades, quien tenía el mando en su mano.

-¿Pero qué haces, cariño? –pregunto, aunque dijo "cariño" gruñendo-

-Me estás diciendo que… ¿Mi hijo está enamorado de otro chico? –Pregunto, Perséfone rodó los ojos ante la lentitud de su esposo-

-Sí, ahora pon _Play_ –le ordeno, pero Hades no lo hizo-

-¿Quién? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Acaso vas a oponerte? ¿En serio? Somos griegos Hades… -decía ella suspirando-

-No… a mí me da igual eso. –contesto él serio- Pero como se trate de Jackson o Grace no respondo. –añadió molesto, Perséfone casi se ríe-

-No, se trata de un hijo de Apolo. –Le aclaro ella- por lo que sé, se llama Will Solace.

-Jm… bueno. –Hades le dio al _Play_ -

 **TV HEFESTO PREGUNTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

La conversación de los hijos de Afrodita se alargó durante tres horas. Pero ningún plan les valía. Eran tontos y poco originales. Así que decidieron ir a dormir, descansar y al día siguiente más frescos y descansados harían un verdadero plan.

Mientras, en otra cabaña, más específicos en la Cabaña de Hades. Estaba Nico Di Angelo, removiéndose inquieto en su cama, y entonces se despertó gritando, con la frente perlada de sudor. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-No… no otra vez… basta… -murmuraba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- fue mi culpa… perdón Bianca… -murmuraba aguantando las ganas de llorar-

Se levantó de la cama, se puso su chaqueta de aviador debido a que hacía frío, y salió de la cabaña. Usando las sombras se trasporto con rapidez y sin ser visto por las arpías hasta la enfermería. Una vez allí, haciendo el menor ruido posible, fue hasta donde sabía que Will guardaba los somníferos. Pero entonces una sombra apareció a su lado.

-¡TE PILLE, LADRÓN DE MEDICAMENTOS! –Nico se habría asustado, pero reconoció la voz y ese patético intento de capturarle; se trataba de Will Solace.- ¿EH? ¿Nico? –Encendió la linterna que llevaba encima- ¿Eras tú el ladrón?

-¿Ladrón? –Repitió Nico-

-Hace días que me faltan… -miro lo que Nico tenía entre manos, un frasco con somníferos- …somníferos. –señalo las manos de Nico, quien avergonzado las dejaba donde estaban antes-

-Perdón –musitó el italiano- buenas noches, Solace. –Iba a irse pero Will le paro, cogiéndole del brazo-

-Nico, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué cogerlos de esta manera? Pídemelos y te los daré sin dudar. –Dijo el rubio, Nico desvió la mirada- es porque ¿no quieres que sepa porque los quieres? Es fácil, por las pesadillas ¿cierto? Todos tienen y…

-Pero no todos sueñan con el Tártaro. –le cortó Nico- o con su hermana que les culpa de su muerte.

-Nico… -Will no aguanto y abrazó a Nico con fuerza, el pelinegro cerro sus ojos por un momento, disfrutando del contacto, notando el olor a analgésicos y medicamentos que tenía Will, y sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de él le rodean…- sé que al tomarlos se siente bien, y se puede dormir por una noche con tranquilidad. Pero no es una solución. Las pesadillas vuelven. Y al cabo de un tiempo ya no es suficiente con una pastilla… Tiene sus efectos secundarios ¿sabes? No querría que algo malo te pasara…

-Entonces deja que las tome, no quiero volver a revivir aquello… -decía Nico, aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo, aún entre los brazos de Will-

-Buscaremos otra solución. –Will se separó un poco de Nico, enseguida se arrepintió.- ¿Confías en mí no? No hay mejor médico que yo aquí, así que…

-Confío en ti. –Respondió rápidamente Nico-

-Así que por hoy solo puedo ofrecerte mi compañía. –Termino de decir Will, Nico se sonrojo-

-N-no hace falta… ni que fuera un niño pequeño… -murmuraba avergonzado, Will tomo la iniciativa, agarro de la mano de Nico y con la otra en donde tenía la linterna iluminaba todo a su paso.-

Hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hades Nico se quejó unas cinco veces o quizás más, Will no le prestó mucha atención. Pero llegaron y entraron. Will jamás estuvo dentro, pero tampoco pudo ver mucho. De noche y siendo esa cabaña tan oscura como es, realmente no podría decir muy bien como era. Nico fue hasta su cama.

-Hay muchas camas libres… -le dijo Nico- siéntete libre de usarlas. –Añadió un poco avergonzado por tener que ser acompañado, y maldijo la testarudez del rubio-

-Bien. –Dijo Will y se metió en la cama de Nico, a quien casi le da un infarto-

-Q…QUE… QUE HACES. –Grita, aunque más bien suena una voz demasiado aguda y nerviosa-

-Dijiste que me sintiera libre de usarlas…

-Camas libres, he dicho. Está la ocupo yo.

-Además, dije que te ofrecería mi compañía. Así que eso haré. –No dejo que Nico se quejara, paso sus brazos por el cuerpo del italiano atrayéndolo a sí mismo- velaré por ti incluso en tus sueños. –Susurro al oído de Nico, quien se estremeció ante aquello- buenas noches Nico.

-Buenas noches, Will… -dijo él cerrando sus ojos, aunque esa noche le sería imposible dormir teniendo al rubio a su lado ¡Ojo! No lo malentiendan. Simplemente se encontraba demasiado nervioso-

…

-¡OOWWWWW! –Perséfone se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras gritaba enternecida y emocionada- ¡VIVA EL _SOLANGELO_! –Hades miraba a su mujer como la loca que era al estar gritando y chillando ante todo eso-

-¿Y por esto armaste tanto alboroto? –Murmuro Hades, Perséfone casi le mata con la mirada, así que decidió callar y cambiar de tema- bueno, ya termino este episodio… -iba a coger el mando pero Perséfone se lo arrebato-

-Ni creas que vuelves a tocar esto. Me ocultaste este canal, ahora me voy a poner al día. –dijo ella amenazante, Hades suspiro y dejo a su esposa hacer lo que quisiera-

-Bien, yo me voy a dormir ya… -se levantó y se fue, Perséfone sonrió-

Pero antes de volver a encender la televisión chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una flor rosada delante de ella, sopló sobre esta y desapareció.

-A mamá le va a encantar esto… -dijo para sí misma-

 **¡TACHÁN!**

 **¿Les gusta?**

 **Bueno, se me ocurrió leyendo un fic la verdad, en la que salía Perséfone ayudando a Nico y Will para estar juntos (los vigilaba la muy cotilla) y pensé… Um, no me extraña, debe ser aburrido estar allá sin nada que hacer… Yo me la pasaría viendo la TV o algo… y entonces, ¡BINGO! Se me ocurrió todo esto…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario! :D**

 **PS: la portada es temporal xD ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades

Will despertó pronto, aunque mejor dicho despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Era algo normal en los hijos de Apolo, nada más salía el sol ellos se despertaban como si este les incitara a hacerlo. Fue por esto que Will supo de quién era hijo; la primera mañana que paso en el Campamento Mestizo se levantó muy pronto en la Cabaña de Hermes y para no despertar a nadie salió de ella. Vio a más gente ya despierta, los hijos de Apolo (y también algún que otro hijo de Ares que se levantaba para entrenar) quiénes enseguida lo supieron. Esa misma mañana a la hora de desayunar (cuando ya todos estaban despiertos) apareció una lira sobre su cabeza.

Así que, igual que siempre, Will despertó pronto. A su lado Nico dormía tranquilamente, por lo que intento hacer el menor ruido posible. Aunque le costó no chillar como una hija de Afrodita debido a que Nico se veía realmente tierno. Tenía la respiración pausada y una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad en su rostro. Will sonrió levemente ante la escena y deseo despertar así todos los días. Pero tenía trabajo que hacer en la enfermería así que se levantó y se calzo, luego salió de la cabaña de Hades en silencio.

Will llegó a la enfermería y ahí se encontró con sus dos hermanos más molestos y entrometidos; Kayla y Austin. Ambos al verle chillaron emocionados. Will no se había visto bien antes de salir de la cabaña de Hades, así que diré que estaba totalmente despeinado y con la ropa mal acomodada. Cosa que hizo pensar mal a sus hermanos.

-¡Te vimos Will! –Exclamo Kayla- ¡A altas horas de la noche te fuiste con Nico a su cabaña!

-¡Pasaron la noche juntos! –Le apunto con el dedo Austin de forma acusadora-

-¡Y ahora vienes todo despeinado! –Comento Kayla- ¡OMG, SI, _SOLANGELO_ ES CANNON! ¡Voy a ir a decirle a Lacy!

-Espera, ¿De qué hablan? Solamente dormí en su cabaña –dijo Will, absteniéndose de decir "en la misma cama que Nico"- Nico apareció en la enfermería, yo aún seguía aquí, y… dijo que tenía pesadillas. Yo le dije que le acompañaría, pero nada más. Solo estaba siendo un buen amigo. –explico el rubio, pero sus hermanos sonreían traviesos-

-Oh~ que lindo es nuestro hermano… ofreciéndose para velar los sueños de su amor, digo amigo. –Comento Kayla sonriente-

-Will y Nico, sentados bajo el árbol de Thalía… -comenzó a canturrear Austin-

-¡Callaos! –Dijo Will sonrojado- ¡Solamente acompañé a un amigo! –volvió a decir, y se puso al trabajo. Sus hermanos suspiraron exasperados-

-¿Cuándo lo va a admitir? –Susurro Austin a su hermana- a este paso jamás seremos tíos…

-¿Eso te preocupa? Yo iba a ser la dama de honor en su boda. Ósea, seguro me elige a mí entre nuestras hermanas. –Dijo Kayla-

-¿En serio? Ni salen juntos y tú ya los casas…

-Y tú les das hijos. –Respondió su hermana igual-

-Vale, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Nosotros? Nada. Al parecer ambos son igual de tercos y ciegos, pero no podemos entrometernos. –Dijo Kayla con mucha madurez- es nuestro hermano, no podemos obligarlo. Debemos dejar que surja el amor entre ellos de forma natural.

-¿Con forma natural te refieres a que hagan algo los hijos de Afrodita? –pregunto Austin, su hermana sonrió y dejo de lado toda la madurez que había reunido en esas frases-

-Exacto.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Perséfone chillo emocionada y apretó con más fuerza el cojín del sofá que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡SI, SI, JUNTEN A ESOS DOS! Y si vosotros no podéis, yo misma lo haré –añadió eso último en susurros para sí misma-

-¡PERSÉFONE! –Escucho el grito enfurecido de su marido, puso los ojos en blanco-

-Ahora que querrá… -murmuro molesta-

-¡HIJA MÍA, DILE AL ESTÚPIDO Y BUENO PARA NADA DE TU MARIDO QUE ME DEJE VERTE! –grito su madre. Perséfone sonrió, enseguida tuvo en la misma sala a su madre y esposo. Apagó la televisión y volteo hacia ellos-

-Hola mamá. –sonrió de forma inocente- ¿Y eso que estás aquí?

-¡TU LA LLAMASTE! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE!? –grito Hades molesto y traicionado-

-¡SI MI NIÑA ME LLAMA YO ACUDO! ¡NO NOS SEPARARAS HADES! –grita Deméter, Perséfone sonrió nerviosa… A lo mejor no fue buena idea llamar a su madre-

-Madre. Siéntate aquí conmigo. –Pidió Perséfone, su madre no tardó en complacerla- Hades, cariño, ¿no tenías trabajo que hacer? –Hades gruño y se fue mientras murmuraba algo sobre "esposas molestas" y "suegras locas"-

-Hija mía, recibí tu mensaje –hablo su madre, refiriéndose a la flor rosada- ¿Sucede algo? ¡No me digas que por fin recapacitaste y quieres divorciarte de Hades! ¡Por fin! –Exclamo alegre, y de a saber dónde saco los papeles de divorcio con los datos cumplimentados, solamente faltaban las firmas de la pareja- Hija mía, sabía que recapacitarías, hablaré con Zeus y…

-No, mamá. Ya te lo dije, estoy felizmente casada con Hades. –Dijo ella, Deméter frunció el ceño y puso una mueca de asco- te llamé por otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto curiosa, su hija no la solía llamar mucho mientras estaba en el Inframundo-

Perséfone encendió la televisión, justo habían terminado los comerciales, y la cámara enfocaba lo que eran los campos de fresas y las cabañas…

-¿ _Demigod Channel_? –pregunto Deméter, Perséfone volteo a ella sorprendida-

-¿Qué? ¡Tú también conocías el canal! ¿En serio? ¿Soy la única que no sabía de él? –decía molesta-

-Pues sí, todos lo conocen. Hace un año y algo, después de la guerra contra Cronos, un hacker se metió en el sistema de la televisión del Olimpo y pusieron este canal, es imposible de quitar, por lo que Zeus se resignó. Además, así todos pueden tener un ojo sobre sus hijos. -Explicó Deméter-

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Perséfone, no sabía nada de eso- ¿Viste el programa de ayer? –Pregunto sonriendo divertida- Grabaron a Poseidón y Atenea espiando a sus hijos…

-Oh si –se rio Deméter- deberías haberlos visto en el Olimpo luego, nada más terminar la reunión se fueron sin decir nada… -comento y Perséfone se rio-

-Me pregunto quién grabara todo eso… -se preguntó la Reina del Inframundo-

-Pues va muy bien de audiencia. Al principio era un poco aburrido, pero pronto subió de ranking en el Olimpo. Es el programa más visto. Incluso más que Agro TV –se quejó a lo último la Diosa de la Agricultura-

-Pues, por esto te llamé madre, para verlo juntas. –Sonrió Perséfone- además, así no vendrá Hades para interrumpirme. –gruño lo último, Deméter cogió el mando riendo y encendió la televisión-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Se encontraban todos desayunando, como de costumbre cada mesa tenía sus cosas, algunos peleando por la mejor pieza de comida –ejem, Ares-; otros planeando bromas para ese día –ejem, Stolls-; y otros cotilleando sobre el chisme más jugoso de esa semana…

-¿Escuchaste lo que se dice? –Lou Ellen le dijo a Cecil, volteando desde su mesa para hablar con él que estaba sentado en la mesa de Hermes- Will paso la noche en la cabaña de Hades.

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú como sabes eso? –Pregunto sin fiarse el hijo de Hermes-

-Me lo dijo Lacy, a quien le dijo Kayla. La hermana de Will. Así que seguro no miente. –Explico Lou Ellen-

-¿Qué dicen? –pregunto Travis Stoll, que solo capto lo último que se dijo- ¿Son pareja? ¿Will y Nico?

-Ah, bueno… -Lou no supo que decir, Cecil hablo por ella:-

-Pues sí ¿Por qué paso la noche con él si no?

-Oh… -Travis sonrió travieso, ya sabía que broma hacer ese día-

-¿Qué pasa hermano? –pregunto Connor, al ver que Travis había dejado de desayunar-

-Hermano, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –sonrió travieso Travis-

Pronto el rumor se corrió por todo el campamento, ya todos se habían enterado de que el hijo de Apolo había pasado la noche en la cabaña de Hades con el hijo de este. Pero, como suele pasar con los rumores que pasan mucho de boca en boca, la información terminó distorsionada. Al final, el chisme era que; Will Solace y Nico Di Angelo eran pareja y que pasaban juntos las noches debido a que eran muy tímidos, y tenían miedo a lo que dijeran los demás si los veían juntos durante el día.

Y también, como suele pasar con los rumores, los último en enterarse son aquellos de quienes se habla en ellos. Así que todos, incluido Quirón, sabían del chisme excepto Will y Nico.

Así que ahí estaban Nico y Will, sin saber nada de nada, hablando tranquilos en la enfermería. Will estaba vendando el brazo de un hijo de Ares que se había pasado peleando contra uno de sus hermanos en un entrenamiento. Nico pasaba las vendas y pomadas a Will, siendo guiado por este, ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención al hijo de Ares ya que se encontraban hablando de un tema sumamente importante…

-¡Pero qué dices! El poder de ataque de Apolo es de 2500, es de los más fuertes. Me atrevo a decir que después de Zeus es de los más poderosos. –Dijo Will-

-¡Ja! En tus sueños Solace. –Se burló Nico- Hades tiene un ataque de 5000, así que supera a Apolo. Y los más poderosos son los Tres Grandes, luego está…

-Pero Apolo es el único que tiene más de una carta de ataque, además de una figura nueva y exclusiva en la nueva edición de cartas celebrando el 50º aniversario del juego. –Le cortó Will, Nico se sorprendió, jamás nadie sabía tanto de _Mith-O-Magic_ como él, así que se había quedado callado ante los argumentos del rubio- ¿Qué pasa, chico muerte? ¿Te dejé sin palabras? –se burló Will, Nico solo resopló-

-Vaya… los rumores son ciertos. –Hablo por primera vez el hijo de Ares, a quien por fin le habían vendado el brazo- sí que son pareja. –Al decir eso los dos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas-

-¡QUIEN TE DIJO ESO! –Grito furioso el hijo de Hades- ¡E-es mentira! –añadió inseguro-

-Pero… ¿No habéis pasado la noche juntos? –Pregunto el hijo de Ares, luego se cruzó de brazos al ver la mirada sorprendida de ambos- sabía que no sería verdad, es decir, un hijo de Apolo y un hijo de Hades ¡Por favor! Voy a pegar al estúpido de Connor que me lo dijo… -y se fue de allí refunfuñando sobre hijos de Hermes mentirosos…-

-Tú… ¿Le has contado a alguien? –pregunto dolido Nico, Will negó rápidamente-

-Yo… no, que va, jamás… -murmuraba el rubio, pero Nico había comenzado a retroceder, listo para irse corriendo de allí- ¡Te lo juro Nico! –Lo agarró del brazo antes de que se le escapara- Yo… jamás le diría a nadie… pero esta mañana, mis hermanos Kayla y Austin me vieron y… -Nico le miro con el ceño fruncido- ¡No pienses mal! Enseguida les aclare que solo estuve contigo como amigo, nada más, pero…

-Da igual. –Nico se soltó y bajo la vista- seguramente estarás igual de furioso que yo por que piensen que… que somos pareja… -murmuro eso último con vergüenza, Will le miro con tristeza ¿tan malo sería tenerlo a él como pareja?- me voy. –Añadió tras unos segundos en silencio-

-Espera N-

Pero Nico había desaparecido entre las sombras. Will bajo la mano, que antes había levantado en ademán de detener al pelinegro, suspiro y luego frunció el ceño.

-Kayla… Austin… -gruño y fue en busca de sus hermanos para pedirles una explicación-

…

-¡OMG! Me pregunto a dónde fue Nico… -murmuro acongojada Perséfone mientras estrujaba el cojín del sofá entre sus manos (¿sigue en una pieza ese cojín? Vaya…)-

-Bah… qué más da. –Deméter puso los ojos en blanco- espera ¿sentiste eso? Alguien ha venido… -Perséfone también lo sintió-

-Nico. Ha venido al Inframundo. –Perséfone bajo un poco la voz a la televisión- sigamos viendo, a ver que más sucede… -las dos Diosas volvieron a dirigir sus miradas a la plasma de 400"-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Annabeth estaba concentrada en su trabajo, pero sus hermanos estaban hablando en voz demasiado alta y no podía concentrarse bien. Así que resoplo, dejo de lado lo que hacía y volteo a verles. Pero entonces presto atención a lo que decían.

-¿Vieron a Nico y a Will? Desde el desayuno que no se les ve juntos… -pregunto una de sus hermanas-

-Will está en la enfermería, pero Nico no está por ninguna parte… -respondió uno de sus hermanos-

-A lo mejor volvió al Inframundo. –comento uno de ellos-

Annabeth frunció ligeramente el ceño, luego con decisión se fue directa a los campos de entrenamiento.

Una vez allí busco con la mirada a su novio, lo encontró fácilmente: se encontraba entrenando con Jason. Como siempre esos dos, junto con Nico, entrenaban juntos. Y mejor, porque los tres eran unos bestias y nadie –aparte de Clarrise- se atrevía a entrenar con ellos.

-Sesos de algas. –lo llamo tan cariñosa como siempre, su novio dejo de pelear al igual que Jason, Percy iba a saludarla pero ella hablo antes:- ¿Qué es eso de que Nico volvió al Inframundo? –fue directa al grano, el hijo de Poseidón y el de Júpiter se miraron, luego a ella-

-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos, sorprendidos-

-¿No sabían? Todos hablan de eso…

-¿De qué? –Volvieron a preguntar, Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco-

-Habla de Will y Nico. –Se unió a la conversación Piper, que antes estaba entrenando con Leo, no muy lejos de su novio, ya que en los descansos se paraban a hablar… Al ver a Annabeth parando a Percy y Jason se acercó junto con Leo curiosa, ya que Annabeth de lo que ocupada que estaba solamente saldría de su Cabaña por algo importante-

-Los llaman _SOLANGELO_ ¿no? –Dijo Leo- ósea… eso se dice en mi cabaña.

-Mis hermanos están pesadísimos con eso. –Comento Piper un poco molesta, debido a que a cada rato escuchaba chillidos en su cabaña y no podía descansar-

-Así que… -Percy se puso serio- los rubios sí son su tipo. –todos rodaron los ojos ante eso-

-Pero ¿Por qué volvió al Inframundo entonces? –Pregunto Jason preocupado- Se supone que se gustan… ¿No deberían estar felices?

-¿No escucharon? –Leo les miró a todos sorprendido. Annabeth, Percy y Jason se encogieron de hombros, Piper parecía saber aunque no parecía contenta por saberlo solamente murmuro algo como "hermanos molestos y cotillas"- Pues, verán, dicen… -Leo se acercó un poco más a ellos, instintivamente todos se acercaron y prestaron atención- que Will y Nico fueron a la cabaña de Hades a altas horas de la noche…

-¿Tú como sabes eso? –pregunto Piper sorprendida, es decir, ella tenía que vivir en su cabaña y se enteraba de todo pero, ¿Leo? ¿Acaso es un cotilla más como todos los de su cabaña?-

-Pfff, obvio. Kayla y Austin les vieron debido a que iban a ir a por Will que estaba como siempre trabajando de más, y ya hartos los hermanos iban a ordenarle que fuera a dormir… Pero entonces, los vieron saliendo juntos de la enfermería directos a la cabaña de Hades, y dicen que Will cogía de la mano a Nico y lo llevaba casi a rastras… -explico haciendo gestos y muecas, parecía una mujer contando el chisme a sus amigas- …y a la mañana siguiente cuando Will fue a la enfermería Kayla y Austin le vieron (palabras textuales) despeinado y desarreglado. Entonces Kayla le dijo a Lacy, de Afrodita, quien le conto a Lou Ellen que es más cercana a Will, Lou Ellen le dijo a Cecil, de Hermes, y ahí se enteraron Travis y Connor Stoll… Y bueno, creo que lo demás es historia… -termino de explicar, todos escucharon atentos-

-Entonces, ¿Si son pareja? –Pregunto Jason tras unos segundos de silencio-

-Eso se dice. –Siguió Leo su faceta de maruja- También, que ambos son muy tímidos y temen a las críticas de ser vistos en público como pareja, por eso se buscan por las noches… -termino diciendo todo dramático-

-Qué tontería. –Dijo Annabeth- ¿Acaso no escucharon el mito de Ganimedes? ¿Apolo y Jacinto? Creo que los griegos tenemos una mentalidad más abierta y comprensiva y…

-Buueeno –la interrumpe Percy- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué irse al Inframundo por eso?

-Nico no quería que se supiera. –Comento Jason- creo que está molesto y avergonzado. A lo mejor cree que ha sido Will el que lo ha contado por ahí.

-Mmm… me da que no. –Dijo Piper-

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso, reina de la belleza? –pregunto Leo, Piper solamente señalo a lo lejos y todos voltearon para ver una escena que les dejo estupefactos-

Era Will Solace, con arco y flechas, persiguiendo a los Stoll. Era realmente gracioso. Pero no pudieron pararse a reír, debido que tenían una importante misión: hacer que Nico volviera.

Annabeth fue la que tuvo el valor suficiente para detener a Will, mientras Jason y Percy se encargaban de mojar y chamuscar (en ese orden) a los Stoll para que aprendieran a no ser tan cotillas.

Piper y Leo se acercaron después a Will. Quien más relajado, quizá asustado de Annabeth, bajo su arco (ya no le quedaban flechas).

-Ey Will, ¿Entrenando tú también, eh? –Hablo Leo-

-Will, escuchamos lo que ha pasado… -hablo Piper mientras fruncía el ceño hacia Leo, por la mala elección de sus palabras- y…

-Tú y todo el campamento lo ha escuchado al parecer. –dijo él, molesto-

-No creemos que sea verdad. –Dijo Annabeth y todos voltearon a ella- cuéntanos todo, por favor. Y te ayudaremos. –Will pareció feliz al escuchar eso así que decidió confiar en ellos-

-Veréis, hace días que me di cuenta de que me faltaban somníferos en la enfermería. Y anoche decidí quedarme, para sorprender al ladrón. –Comenzó, dejando a los presentes confusos, debido a que esa historia era una nueva versión- resulto que era Nico. Tiene pesadillas sobre el Tártaro y su hermana… No le digáis que os lo dije –pidió rápidamente- en fin, y le dije que los somníferos no eran la solución. Así que le ofrecí mi compañía.

-Uuhhh, le ofreciste tu compañía… -insinuó Leo, todos le pegaron- ¡AUCH! ¡AY! ¡OYE, NO VALE DAR CALAMBRAZOS! ¡AUCH, TE VI PIPER! ¡AY, ENTRO AGUA EN MIS OJOS, PICAA!

-Y… -Will siguió tras golpear también a Leo- decidí quedarme en su cabaña esa noche, para… para… -se sonrojo al volver a pensar en ello- …cuidarlo. –De nuevo omitió la parte en que se metió en la cama del pelinegro, era mejor así- Por la mañana desperté temprano, ya sabéis, hijo de Apolo y todo eso… Y Kayla y Austin parece que se dieron cuenta de todo y lo malinterpretaron y…

-Entendemos. –Dijo Annabeth, luego miro a sus amigos- Piper, desmiente los rumores. –La chica asintió y enseguida fue a ello- Leo, lo mismo te digo. O mejor, haz un escándalo mayor para distraer la atención. –Leo sonrió ante ello y murmuro algo como " _es mi oportunidad de triunfar_ " antes de irse- Jason, tu irás con Will al Inframundo. –Sentenció, los dos rubios la miraron sorprendidos- Jason, contigo Nico tiene más confianza y… Will, tu pareces agradarle mucho. –añadió eso último sonriendo levemente-

-¿Y yo listilla? ¿Yo que hago? –pregunto Percy levantando la mano, como si Annabeth fuera la profesora que imponía una tarea y él quería ser parte de ella-

-Tu… quédate aquí, quietecito. –ordeno ella, aunque luego al ver la mueca de Percy suspiro y dijo:- bueno, podrías darle una lección a aquellos cotillas que siguen esparciendo el rumor… -Percy sonrió y choco su puño con la palma de su otra mano, listo para tal tarea-

-Pero… -Will estaba por rebatir a una hija de Atenea, pero la mirada gris de Annabeth le hizo callar-

-Mi plan es bueno. –Sentenció la rubia- ahora, podré volver por fin a mis planos. –Suspiro con cansancio- suerte. –Añadió mirando a ambos-

-Buueeno… Pues, ¿Vamos al Inframundo? –Dijo Jason-

-Uh… ¿Cómo vamos? –Pero nada más decir aquello ambos fueron envueltos en sombras-

…

Deméter miro a su hija de reojo, está acababa de chasquear sus dedos.

-¿Qué haces, hija mía? –Pregunto la Diosa de la Agricultura-

-Solo ayudarles un poco –guiñó un ojo la Diosa de la Primavera-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Will y Jason miraron a su alrededor, y definitivamente eso era el Inframundo. Los dos semidioses se miraron de reojo ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunto Will, Jason divisó el Palacio de Hades-

-Creo que deberíamos entrar… -murmuro el hijo de Júpiter, y deseo que Nico les encontrara antes que Hades-

Llevaban caminando un rato por el vacío palacio, Will se comenzaba a sentir un poco mal, quizá debido a que no había sol en ese lugar. Jason estaba preocupado pero avanzaba valientemente. Pero entonces escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Los dos se quedaron helados al ver al mismísimo Hades enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa a los semidioses de hoy en día? Siempre viniendo aquí… Primero ese Jackson, que al final se paseaba como si fuera su casa… Y ahora vosotros, ¿Acaso Jackson os dijo como entrar? –Preguntaba furioso- creo que tendré que eliminaros, para que así no vayáis por ahí diciendo como habéis entrado… -gruño molesto a la vez que levantaba su mano y las sombras le rodeaban. Los dos rubios estaban realmente aterrados, pero se pusieron en posición de combate (o listos para esquivar el ataque)-

-¡HADES! –Se escuchó el grito de Perséfone a lo lejos- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –El segundo grito hizo estremecer a Hades-

-Argh… siempre interrumpiendo en el mejor momento… -gruño el Dios del Inframundo-

-¡VOY A CONTAR HASTA TRES, HADES, Y COMO NO ESTES AQUÍ PARA ENTONCES…! –Dejó la amenaza en el aire, Hades desapareció entre las sombras delante de los semidioses, que apenas podían salir del shock-

-Desde hoy le rezaré a la señora Perséfone –murmuro Will soltando el aire que tenía contenido desde que había aparecido Hades-

-Bien, vamos a separarnos antes de que vuelva, así cubriremos más terreno. –Dijo Jason, Will asintió un poco inseguro debido a que el lugar era carente de luz-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

-¡Y AHORA QUÉ PERSÉFONE! –Apareció Hades en la sala, Perséfone y Deméter seguían viendo la pantalla- No me digas que… ¡TU LOS TRAJISTE! –la señalo acusadoramente-

-¡SSHHH! ¡ESTÁN DICIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE! –le grito Perséfone sin voltear a verle, solo movía su mano de arriba abajo como si así le quitara volumen a la voz de su marido-

-Ja… -Deméter miró de reojo a su hermano, sonriendo burlona, Hades frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con fuerza aguantándose los insultos hacia la madre de su esposa-

-¿Qué hacen? –Dijo una cuarta voz en la sala, todos miraron a Nico, quien solamente pasaba por ahí pero al ver que en la pantalla salían Will y Jason no pudo evitar no pararse a ver- ¿Qué es eso? –Señalo a la televisión- ¿Will… está aquí? –Pregunto incrédulo-

-¡Nico! –exclamo sonriente Perséfone a la vez que apaga la televisión- Que sorpresa, hijo –decía amable, demasiado amable, pensó Nico entrecerrando la mirada. Su madrastra no solía ser tan amable con él… más bien, le ignoraba. Era mejor que Hera en ese aspecto.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Pregunto, Deméter y Hades la miraron curiosos, Nico sorprendido- me dejé en la sala del trono mi chal favorito. Tengo un poco de frío, sabes…

-Ve tú a por él entonces. –contesto Nico, estaba por irse pero la mirada fulminante de su padre le detuvo-

-Haz caso a tu madre. –Dijo Hades serio, Nico puso los ojos en blanco-

-Anda, te recompensaré. –dijo Perséfone guiñándole un ojo. Nico suspiro, si un Dios te pedía algo debías hacerlo si o si…-

-Ahora vuelvo. –Dijo suspirando exasperado, y desapareció entre las sombras-

-Perséfone, ¿Qué planeas? –Pregunto Hades, Deméter miro a su hija con intriga-

-Dejar que se encuentren. –Nada más decirlo chasqueo los dedos- ¡Yey! –Chillo emocionada mientras encendía de nuevo la televisión-

 **TV HEFESTO PREGUNTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Will estaba realmente perdido. Creyó que doblando a la izquierda volvería por donde había venido, pero ahora se encontraba en una gran sala con dos tronos enormes. Uno de ellos más pequeño en forma de flor. Sudó frío nada más saber dónde se encontraba. Era la sala de trono de Hades y Perséfone. Si antes Hades se había enfadado por haber entrado en sus dominios, ahora estando ahí, seguro le mataría y ni si quiera Perséfone le podría salvar. Entonces vio algo brillante en el trono de Perséfone (juraría que antes no estaba ahí), se acercó un poco y vio un chal rosado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Will volteo nada más escuchar esa voz. A pesar del tono molesto sabía de quién se trataba-

-Nico. –le miro, este fruncía el ceño y no parecía contento de verle-

-Vete. Antes de que mi padre te vea y quiera hacerte desparecer en las sombras…

-Bueno, ya lo intentó. Pero la señora Perséfone le llamó y bueno… -sonrió levemente, feliz de ver a Nico al fin- Vine para…

-No. Vete. –dijo él cortante. Iba a ir a por el chal pero Will lo cogió antes que él- Solace. Dámelo.

-Antes quiero que me escuches. –pidió seriamente, Nico no tuvo otra alternativa. Al verlo tan callado Will comenzó a hablar tal como había ensayado interiormente:- Nico, te juro que todo ha sido un malentendido… Yo jamás contaría nada a nadie sobre lo que me dijiste, y sobre… lo de anoche. –murmuro eso último sonrojado- A la mañana fui a la enfermería, Kayla y Austin me vieron y pensaron mal… Ya que sabían que no había dormido en nuestra cabaña, y nos vieron irnos a la tuya… ¡Pero les dije que solo me quedé como tu amigo para acompañarte! –se excusó rápidamente- Pero al parecer Kayla le contó a Lacy, Lacy a Lou, Lou a Cecil y ahí escucharon los Stolls y… Y bueno, ya todo el campamento se ha montado su historia… ¡PERDÓN! –Terminó el hijo de Apolo, bajando levemente la cabeza- me… me alejaré de ti es lo que quieres… para que no crean cosas que no son… No quería disgustarte y menos que te fueras del campamento.

-Will… -Nico hablo con una voz de hilo, el rubio levanto la vista y le vio inseguro y avergonzado- ¿Es cierto? –Will asintió enérgicamente- disculpa. Me fui sin pensar en los demás. –Murmuro viendo a Will-

-Entonces… ¿Volverás? –Pregunta esperanzado Will, Nico asiente, entonces Will le da el chal rosado pero este desapareció de entre sus dedos cuando iba a dárselo a Nico por lo que sus manos terminaron unidas- ah… per-perdón. –Will separo enseguida su mano de la de Nico-

-No sé para qué me manda si de un chasquido de dedos puede cogerlo… -gruño Nico, y Will pensó que se veía realmente lindo haciendo ese puchero, también pensó que debía hacerle una ofrenda a Perséfone por su ayuda-

Will iba a decirle a Nico sobre qué Jason también está ahí, pero entonces sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Y si no fuera por Nico habría caído al suelo. El italiano, alarmado, había cogido a Will al ver que casi cae.

-¡Will! –Exclamo con miedo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Uh…. Creo que es la falta de sol. –sonrió nervioso-

-Que delicado Solace. –Se burló Nico y dejó que Will pasara su brazo por sus hombros, para apoyarse en él- volvamos –le sonrió y Will asintió sin dejarle de verle. Ambos, abrazados, desaparecieron entre las sombras del Palacio de Hades-

Jason desde detrás de un pilar había visto todo, había llegado a la vez que Will e iba a avisarle pero entonces vio a Nico entrando en escena y decidió quedarse atrás escuchando. Se sintió como una hija de Afrodita, y se aguantó las ganas de chillar como una.

-Owww… -miro enternecido el lugar por donde se habían ido, entonces se dio cuenta de algo- ¡EH! ¡ME HAN DEJADO AQUÍ! ¡VUELVAN! –grito molesto-

…

Perséfone chillo emocionada. Hades rodó los ojos molesto y murmuro " _¿tanto drama por esto?"._ Deméter dejaba con disimulo en la mesa del salón las hojas de divorcio complementadas, solamente faltaban las firmas de los esposos.

 **TV HEFESTO PREGUNTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Nico y Will aparecieron en la enfermería, donde Austin y Kayla enseguida atendieron a su hermano mientras pedían disculpas a Nico, quien termino aceptándolas al final.

-Se pondrá bien… solo le dejaremos aquí acostado. En media hora ya estará dándonos de nuevo un sermón por ser unos cotillas –dijo Kayla- y otra vez, perdón Nico.

-No tenemos derecho a ir diciendo cosas sin sentido por ahí… Es decir, es obvio que son buenos amigos. Solo que nos emocionamos nosotros un poco. –Dijo Austin-

-No importa… -murmuro Nico, sin dejar de ver a Will quien dormía en una de las camillas-

-Desmentiremos todo. –Prometió Kayla- Bueno, Piper ya lo está haciendo (su encanto vocal resulta muy útil) con su cabaña claro. Percy está persiguiendo a los Stolls, y cada vez que puede invoca una ola para arrasar con ellos –soltó unas risitas ante aquello- y no sé por qué Leo termino haciendo explotar la máquina en la que trabajaba… Se incendió un poco la cabaña de Hefesto, pero por suerte Percy había invocado una ola para los Stoll y la desvío para apagar el fuego… -Nico sonrió ante todo lo sucedido mientras no estaba- Annabeth con solo una mirada callo a su cabaña… -comento con miedo la rubia- y nosotros haremos igual con la nuestra.

-Sí, sí, dejaremos de decir que son gays y se aman. –Dijo yendo al grano Austin, pero entonces Nico se sonrojo- Aunque ¿Seguro? Harían una linda pareja… -intento Austin persuadir a Nico, quien sonrojado bajo la vista-

-¡Austin! Déjale ya, ¿No ves que le avergüenzas? Nico es muy tímido… -Kayla regaño a su hermano- Ya tocará el amor a su puerta –añadió soñadora-

Nico ignoro la discusión de los hermanos y se fijó en Will, que dormía a pierna suelta en la camilla de la enfermería. Estaba sonrojado pensando en lo que había dicho Austin. ¿En verdad no sentía nada por Will? Bueno, sí era su amigo. Y le apreciaba mucho. También se asustó muchísimo cuando colapso en el Palacio de Hades. Lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo; Will no puede convivir con la oscuridad. No podría estar con él. Aquel pensamiento le entristeció. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo ¿Acaso él quiere estar con Will? ¿Cómo pareja?

Kayla y Austin seguían discutiendo sobre lo lindos que se verían como novios, eso le hizo sonrojar más. Y también le hizo pensar en Will, ¿Acaso al final… esas mentiras se hicieron verdad?

 **¡Tachán!**

 **Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo :D espero que les vaya gustando. Ahora incluiré más a las demás parejas como Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Tratie, Charise (Chris y Clarrise, no sé cómo se escribirían sus nombres juntos la verdad xD)**

 **Y tendremos más espectadores a parte de Perséfone (no diré quiénes xD será sorpresa).**

 **Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic :D**

 **¿Algún consejo para la portada?**


	3. El concurso de belleza de Afrodita

Afrodita se miraba en el espejo para retocarse su perfecto maquillaje, cuando aparto la vista de sí misma (después de un BUEN rato) se dirigió al salón de su templo. Una vez allí se sentó en su sofá de cuero blanco con cojines rojos en forma de corazón, y encendió su plasma de 500". La televisión mostró uno de sus famosos programas de concurso de belleza, pero paso de canal, ahora la televisión mostraba su otro canal que no era apto para menores de 18 años, igualmente paso de canal. Ahora sonríe. Acaban de poner _**Demigod Channel**_.

Afrodita aplaude emocionada al ver que lo primero que le muestra la pantalla es su cabaña, donde sus hermosos hijos están teniendo su debate semanal de ropa. Ya saben, tirar (o donar) la ropa pasada de moda, pedir ropa nueva, pasearse como modelo en medio de la cabaña ante tus hermanos para que califiquen tus prendas y tu forma de vestir…

-Aww, que orgullosa estoy de mis niños bonitos –dijo Afrodita- les voy a enviar tarjetas de crédito nuevas para que se puedan comprar más cosas lindas –se dijo a sí misma y chasqueo los dedos. Enseguida pudo ver en la pantalla, como a cada uno de sus hijos se le iluminaba la cara al recibir una tarjeta dorada-

-Eh, rubia –entro Ares a zancadas, se sentó junto Afrodita al sofá- ¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta en mi nueva moto? –le pregunto con un tono insinuante, pero Afrodita estaba viendo fijamente la televisión sin prestarle atención, cosa que hizo enfurecer un poco al Dios de la Guerra-

-Cariño, ahora no puedo, ya sabes que de 17.00 a 19.00 ponen _Demigod Channel_. –Le dijo ella tranquilamente, Ares no entendía como a su mujer le podía gustar esa basura de programa-

-¡Bah! Es mejor mi canal… -murmuro haciendo un mohín el Dios, su canal era WWR y otros de lucha libre-

-Shh, mis niños están hablando –le dijo Afrodita y Ares se quedó totalmente callado debido al encanto vocal de la Diosa del Amor-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

En la cabaña de Afrodita estaban chillando de la emoción debido a que hacía unos segundos atrás habían recibido unas nuevas tarjetas doradas –de su mamá- para comprar ropa y accesorios. Excepto que Piper, que tras dejar en su mesita de noche su tarjeta dorada, se fue para ver a su novio.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué a Piper no le hace ilusión? Es decir, sé que no es superficial ni nada… Pero ir de compras hace felices a todos ¿no? –Pregunto Lacy-

-Porque es una imbe…

-Silencio Drew –la cortó Mitchell, Drew puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida cogió una revista de Gucci para pedirse unas sandalias nuevas-

-Wow –Lacy quedo impresionada-

-Mi encanto vocal no es tan bueno como el de Piper o Drew… Pero es algo. –Murmuro tímidamente Mitchell-

-Chicos, ¿Escucharon el nuevo chisme del campamento? –Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros, llamando la atención de todos, incluso Drew dejó la revista de lado- ¿No? ¿En serio? –pregunto casi decepcionada, pero feliz ya que ella sería quién se lo contará-

-Suéltalo ya Melissa –le dijo Lacy impaciente-

-Al parecer a la nueva campista de Hermes le gusta nuestro cuñado –dijo ella, todos la miraron aún sin saber- ah claro, casi todos tienen novios… Me refería a Jason, novio de nuestra Piper. –aclaro y todos se encogieron de hombros o pasaron de ella, es decir, Jason es guapo así que normal que a alguna le guste…- Y ahí no acaba el chisme –sonrió más al ver sus caras de decepción, que ahora eran más de intriga- ¿Sabéis que pasó el otro día?

-Ves ya al grano –dijo Drew usando su encanto vocal, lo que hizo a Melissa espabilar-

-Estaban entrenando Jason y Piper, y vi como la chica de Hermes miraba a Jason. Enseguida supe que le gustaba (hija de Afrodita, ya sabéis) y al parecer Piper también se dio cuenta, pero no pareció molestarse… Entonces ella se fue y dejo solo a Jason. La chica de Hermes aprovecho y le pregunto si podían entrenar juntos, y como ya sabéis Jason es incapaz de decir no y pues se pusieron a entrenar. La chica de Hermes, cuyo nombre creo que es Sara, intentaba en cada ataque terminar cerca de Jason incluso se cayó apropósito para que él la levantara. –soltó de golpe Melissa, tomó aire y siguió, todos prestaban atención a cada una de sus palabras- Y no termina ahí, cada vez que los veo ella intenta ligar con él. Y, ahora viene el chisme, el otro día Piper le dijo que se alejara de su novio ¡exacto! Como lo oyeron, Piper se mostró celosa. Y esa chica le dijo "Que egoísta eres niña de Afrodita, deberías dejar que Jason encuentre a alguien mejor que tú." Piper no dijo nada y se fue. –Termino el relato-

-¿En serio? Yo le habría arrancado el pelo o algo como mínimo. –incluso Drew estaba sorprendida-

-Piper no es así. –dijo Lacy- pero sí, tienes razón. Debería haber defendido a su chico.

-¡Que es eso de que Piper no vale nada! –Exclamo molesto Mitchell-

-Deberías enseñarle una lección a esa chica –dijo otro-

-Ahí quería llegar –dijo Melissa sonriendo- Tenemos que hacer notar a Piper. Para que no vuelvan a pasar cosas como estás en un futuro…

-¡Si, no dejemos que esa le robe el novio!

-Pero ¿Qué hacemos para impedirlo?

-¡Eh, mirad! –Lacy señalo a la cama de Piper, donde tras una nube rosada y fragancia a perfume caro, había aparecido un papel-

-Es… ¡DE MAMÁ! –exclamo Mitchell al cogerlo, en ese papel estaba escrito en una caligrafía hermosa con letras doradas: Concurso de Belleza- ¿Un concurso de belleza?

-No sé… Piper no querría participar. –Murmuro Lacy-

-Hermanos, nuestra madre en persona ha enviado eso para nosotros. –Drew dejo completamente de lado su revista- nos está ayudando, y debemos hacer lo que dice.

-Drew tiene razón. –Dijo Melissa- ¡Gracias mami! –Miro hacia el cielo-

-Bueno, vale… Pero sabéis como es Piper. Debemos trazar un plan para que ella participe también. –Dijo Mitchell-

-De acuerdo. –Lacy saco una hoja de su escritorio- Drew, irás a convencer a Quirón y te llevarás la carta de mamá. Así ni si quiera él podrá negarse. Mitchell, Melissa y yo intentaremos que Piper no se entere de nada, y los demás haced carteles o algo para anunciar que este sábado haremos un concurso de belleza.

-Bien. –Todos asintieron conformes-

-Pero… ¿Y quiénes serán los jueces? –Pregunto alguien-

-Deberemos escoger unos jueces imparciales… -señalo Mitchell-

-Jason debe estar entre ellos. Para ver en primera fila a su novia. Además de ser el cebo de Sara, hija de Hermes. –dijo Drew sonriendo maléfica-

-Exacto –concordó Lacy- ¡Bien, manos a la obra! –todos se pusieron a hacer lo que debían-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Afrodita chilló emocionada. Ares puso los ojos en blanco exasperado.

-¡Siii, mis niños son taaan inteligentes! –Exclamo la Diosa- ¡Y por fin haré mi sueño realidad! –Añadió- ¡Hacer que mi Piper se pasee por una pasarela! –desde que había reconocido a su hija había deseado que se hiciera modelo o al menos que vistiera como sus hermanas, pero fue imposible, al menos ahora tendrá la oportunidad de verla tan hermosa (más hermosa que de costumbre)- ¿uh? –miro a Ares que seguía sin hablar- ah, claro… Ya puedes hablar cariño. –Ares abrió la boca y la miró indignado-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –exclamo molesto-

-¡Aw, pero es taaan divertido! ¡Ay, que sigue! –señalo la plasma al ver que habían pasado los comerciales-

Ares se resignó a que ese día no tendría sexo.

…

Piper estaba en su mesa a la hora de la comida, aunque de reojo veía a su novio que ahora se encontraba en la mesa de Percy junto con Nico y el dueño de la mesa…

Sus hermanos hablaban animados y aún seguían insistiendo en que bebiera té con ellos en esas tacitas de porcelana súper caras. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención. En la mesa de Hermes, Sara estaba viendo a SU novio fijamente OTRA VEZ. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. El otro día ya le dijo que se alejara de Jason pero esta no hizo caso. Realmente no le caía bien. Peor que Drew incluso, ya que esta cuando comenzó a salir con Jason dejó en paz a su novio… Pero Sara… Grr, que ganas tenía de cogerla del pelo y…

-Piper. –Lacy la llamó- ¿Pasa algo? –Piper sonrió ignorando la furia que tenía dentro-

-No, no ¿Qué decías Lacy?

-Verás… decíamos que… está tarde… Podríamos, eh… Ir a entrenar todos juntos. –Termino diciendo, ya que no se le ocurría mejor excusa para mantener a Piper ocupada-

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Piper con desconfianza, es decir, sus hermanos y hermanas no eran muy de ensuciarse las manos y sudar…-

-Sí, sí, necesitamos entrenar un poco. Y hemos pensado en que tú podrías ayudarnos. –Siguió Lacy con una sonrisa, mientras sus hermanos la fulminaban con la mirada-

-Vaya –Piper estaba sorprendida pero sonrió a su hermana- claro Lacy, cuenta conmigo.

-¡Genial! –Exclamo ella, luego miro a los demás nerviosamente y pidió perdón con la mirada-

…

Esa tarde se encargaron de mantener a Piper ocupada, Lacy y los demás entrenaban con ella, mientras Drew convencía a Quirón. Al cual no le costó mucho, enseño la carta de su madre y le dijo que más le valía que les consintiera el capricho de su madre o si no le iría mal, y Quirón acepto. Mitchell fue a pedirle a la cabaña de Hefesto que les hicieran una plataforma para la pasarela, tampoco fue difícil de convencerles. Ya que su líder, Leo, solamente pidió ser el comentador del Show. Mitchell aceptó. Drew les comentó a todas las chicas del campamento sobre el concurso de belleza y muchas se apuntaron, excepto hijas de Atenea que decían que la apariencia no lo era todo. Pero entonces Drew hizo un comentario con el que consiguió que la mismísima Annabeth Chase se apuntara. Solamente dijo "todos los chicos estarán ahí _babeando_ , incluso tu novio".

Ya lo tenían todo planeado. Y esa noche debían hacer que Piper se quisiera apuntar, aunque no sabían cómo… Pero a la hora de dormir terminaron todos sorprendidos.

-Con que ¿un concurso de belleza? –Pregunto Piper frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miro a cada uno de sus hermanos- Por eso querían entrenar, para mantenerme ocupada y que no fuera a Quirón para decirle cuán estúpido es esto.

-Mamá nos lo aconsejo. Además, muchas ya se han apuntado… Y los de Hefesto están haciendo la pasarela. –Se excusó Lacy-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Te contó Annabeth? –Pregunto Mitchell-

-No. Fue…Sara, una hija de Hermes. –Comento ella con desagrado, y todos prestaron atención-

-¿Una hija de Hermes? –Repitió Melissa, como quién no quiere la cosa-

-Sí, la muy tonta se me acerca y me dice "Voy a ganar el concurso de belleza y haré que Jason se fije en mí" –repitió poniendo la voz de Sara con asco-

-¿Ah sí? –Drew sonrió y la cabaña entera se miró asintiendo enviándose un mensaje: dejarían actuar a Drew- Pues no sé porque te enfadas… Si tiene razón. –Piper la fulminó con la mirada- Es decir, esa tal Sara es bonita. Tiene un cabello largo y cuidado, ojos claros y, bueno… más delantera que tú. –Se burló Drew, Piper estaba por reclamarle- Jason será uno de los jueces, así que no me sorprendería que se le fuera la mirada hacia ella…

-¡Basta! ¡Guerra quiere esa chica, pues guerra tendrá! –Exclamo Piper- Participaré y ganaré, ya verán. –Gruño antes de irse a la cama, todos sonrieron contentos y miraron a Drew fascinados por su manipulación-

…

Afrodita rió como la mala de la película mientras decía que "en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale". Mientras Ares ponía los ojos en blanco a su lado.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Al día siguiente el comedor estaba muy vacío. Había muy pocas chicas, y estaban todos los chicos. Todas las mesas estaban casi vacías.

-¿¡Pero que pasa hoy!? –Grito Travis- Así no tiene gracia tirar comida a los demás, somos tan pocos que sabrían que fui yo.

-Siempre eres tú. –Dijo Chris- es fácil saberlo.

-¿No faltan… muchas chicas? –Comento Cecil- no veo a Lou. –Añadió un poco triste-

-Tampoco está Katie –Connor codeo el costado de Travis quien se sonrojo-

-¿Qué no lo sabéis? –Pregunto Austin, desde la mesa de Apolo- El sábado hay un concurso de belleza femenino. Todas, incluso mi hermana Kayla, se han apuntado.

-¿Concurso de belleza? ¿Y no lo sabíamos? –Travis y Connor se miraron horrorizados-

-La de bromas que podríamos hacer… -dijo soñador Travis-

-Las chicas estarán tan desesperadas que harían cualquier cosa, incluso comprarnos las cremas para imperfecciones, que en realidad es salsa picante. –Dijo Connor-

-Podríamos tirar agua al piso de la pasarela y que se resbalen… -Siguió Travis-

-O… -iba a hablar Connor pero ambos callaron al sentir un aura maligna tras ellos-

-Ni se les ocurra, Stolls. –Era Drew Tanaka que apareció de golpe de quién sabe dónde- estaré vigilándoles. Y cómo se atrevan a estropear el Show que nuestra madre nos mandó a hacer, les irá muy mal… pero mal de verdad… -se alejó diciendo eso-

-Chicos, no deberían meterse con la Diosa del Amor. –Les aconsejo Chris-

-No… no haremos nada. –dijo Travis nervioso, desde hace tiempo que quería llamar la atención de Katie, y haciendo enfadar a la Diosa del Amor seguro no obtendría nada…-

-Que decepción… -susurro Connor-

-Pero eso no nos impide a chinchar un poco a las chicas. –Comento Travis-

-¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡Vamos a enemistar más a las chicas! –Dijo Connor, y ambos se fueron riendo mientras Chris y Cecil suspiraban exasperados ante tales hermanos que tenían-

…

A la hora de la comida fue igual. Ni si quiera en los entrenamientos se había visto a las chicas. En la mesa de los Tres Grandes Jason, Percy y Nico se encontraban comiendo.

-¿Dónde estará Annabeth? –Suspiro Percy, triste al no haberla visto durante esa mañana-

-Se estará preparando para mañana, igual que Piper. –Comento Jason-

-Escuché que eres uno de los jueces. –Dijo Percy- ¿No irás a favorecer a Piper por ser tu novia?

-Yo también soy Juez. –Dijo Nico, Percy y Jason le miraron incrédulos-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Percy- Y esperen, no es justo ¡Los dos lo son! ¡Yo también debería! Así los hijos de los Tres Grandes estarían ahí, ¿Por qué a mí no me dijeron?

-Porque favorecerías a Annabeth. –Dijo Nico-

-No es verdad. –Dijo Percy-

-Si lo es, ella te amenazaría si no la calificaras bien. –Dijo Jason, Percy asintió dándole la razón- Pero ¿Cómo es que has aceptado Nico? –Le pregunto Jason, este solamente se encogió de hombros-

Nico recordaba como ayer Drew había ido a buscarlo a la enfermería, donde estaba con Will, y le había pedido ser Juez en el concurso de belleza. Nico iba a negarse a participar en tal estupidez, pero la cara molesta de Solace no tenía precio. Así que le dijo que sí, haciendo que esa cara molesta se hiciera una mueca aún más grande.

-Solamente me aburría. –comento Nico, sonriendo misterioso-

-Pues las chicas se lo toman muy enserio… -comento Percy al ver al comedor casi vacío, mejor dicho, solamente estaban los chicos- Deberíamos hacer nuestro propio concurso de belleza. –Añadió, sus dos amigos le miraron raro- ¡Que, de verdad deberíamos! Las chicas van a tener su momento, deberíamos tener el nuestro también.

-¿Y pasearnos por una pasarela con tacones? –se burló Nico, pero iba a replicar pero entonces sonrió burlón- Ya, claro.

-Seguro si le digo a Will accede. Aunque mejor no le digo, que después todas las chicas se le echarían encima. –Comento el hijo de Poseidón, Jason sonrió divertido ante la cara molesta de Nico-

-No es mala idea. –dijo Jason, solo para molestar más a Nico- Si, lo hablaré con Quirón. Podríamos hacerlo el Domingo, así aprovechamos la pasarela que han hecho los de Hefesto.

-¡Ni hablar, Will será juez y me vera solo a m… Digo, que será juez y punto! –Grito sonrojado el hijo de Hades, Percy y Jason se miraron sonrientes y chocaron los puños-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Mientras, todas las chicas del campamento estaban en sus cabañas o en la de Afrodita, que curiosamente no participaba en el concurso. Y había varias razones; cuando iban preguntando si se querían apuntar todas las chicas decían que no ya que entonces seguramente ellas ganarían porque su madre les favorecería. Entonces decidieron no participar y todas se apuntaron. Y la otra razón es, que ahora todas quieren sus consejos, que las maquillen, las arreglen y les presten ropa, y digamos que se están forrando un poco en la cabaña de Afrodita a costa de las demás (idea de Drew). Así que todas las chicas estaban más que ocupadas.

La cabaña de Afrodita había sido transformada en un salón de belleza, estaba Drew por una parte probando maquillaje a las chicas (esa mañana ellas pagaron a Drew para que las maquillara), estaba Lacy haciendo de peluquera por otra parte, Melissa y Mitchell dando consejos de moda para algunas chicas en otra parte… Pero a Piper no se la veía en ningún lado.

-¿Y Piper? Si nos lo pide la ayudamos gratis. –Dijo con molestia Drew acercándose a Lacy y Mitchell-

-Debería estar aquí… le dije que le prestaría ropa. –Dijo Lacy-

-Y yo la iba a ayudar con su pelo. –Dijo Mitchell-

-Quizá… quiera ganar por medios propios. Siendo ella misma. –Dijo Melissa sonriendo con orgullo-

-Tonterías. –gruño Drew y volvió a lo suyo-

-Claro, Piper es así. –sonrió Lacy y volvió con las chicas a las que peinaba-

-Debí imaginarlo –Mitchell y Melissa volvieron igualmente donde estaban-

…

Y tal como pensaron, Piper estaba alejada de su cabaña, sabía que sus hermanas no iban a participar para que fuera ella la que resaltara (como si no se hubiera olido su plan antes…). Así que si iba a participar lo haría por sus medios. Sería ella misma. No sería una Barbie paseándose con tacones en el escenario. Además, no dejaría que esa Sara ganara.

Llego a la cabaña de Atenea, donde Annabeth la podría ayudar. Su amiga no era superficial y siempre decía que la belleza estaba en el interior. Aunque se refería más que nada a la inteligencia.

-¿Entonces me dejo el cabello suelto? –Nada más entrar a la cabaña Piper vio a Annabeth viéndose en el espejo, sus hermanas tenían cuadernos y parecían hacer apuntes, y en su cama tenía un montón de ropa regada-

-Hermana, tu rostro se ve un 30% mejor si te dejas el cabello suelto. –Le dijo una-

-Y deberías ponerte la camisa grisácea. Para resaltar tus ojos. –Le dijo Malcolm-

-Y un poco de maquillaje, leve, para verte natural. –Dijo otra- eso asegurará nuestra victoria.

Piper retrocedió ahora que no la habían visto aún. Y decidió probar suerte en otra cabaña. Pero fue de mal en peor, la chica de Hefesto Nyssa; estaba entre ponerse un mono de trabajo o su camisa con manchas de aceite (sus hermanos le aconsejaban el mono). Se fue de ahí. En la cabaña de Apolo, Kayla; se estaba probando un vestido dorado, con tacones dorados, y joyas de oro. Se fue de ahí medio cegada. Paso de largo de la cabaña de Hermes. Fue a la cabaña de Deméter; Katie y Miranda estaban probándose unos vestidos hermosos con estampados de flores. No era muy su estilo así que se fue. En la cabaña de Ares, Clarrise se probaba armaduras aconsejada por sus hermanos. Se fue corriendo.

Piper termino esa tarde sentada sola en el lago viendo la puesta de sol.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasa? –Piper se sobresaltó al ver a madre sentándose a su lado. Pero ella se sentaba en un gran cojín para no ensuciar su vestido- ¿No irás con tus hermanas para que te pongan guapa? Les acabo de enviar ropa para ti… -pareció acongojada-

-Mamá… no quiero vestir tal como se espera. –Piper la miro esperando que la entendiera- quiero que mañana me vean como soy, no solamente quiero vestir ropas caras. Quiero que me vean bonita por ser yo misma. Ganar por mí misma… Machacar a Sara yo misma –gruño eso último apretando los puños-

-Oh mi niña, jamás dejaría que esa chica se interpusiera en tu relación. –Dijo Afrodita sonriendo al ver a su niña celosa- después de todo JASPER es mi pareja favorita –añadió, Piper sonrió un poco y se sintió halagada de alguna forma- toma. Un regalo de mi parte. Espero que te ayude. –Piper cogió el teléfono móvil-

-¿Y esto? –miro confusa el teléfono pero al volver a mirar a Afrodita, está ya no estaba ahí. Desbloqueo la pantalla y vio que lo único que tenía el teléfono era un número. Sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo- papá… -susurro conmovida-

Piper no tardó en marcar el número de teléfono.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Al día siguiente todas las chicas se despertaron muy pronto para prepararse. El concurso comenzaría a las diez y media, por lo que ya se despertaron a las seis de la mañana. Los chicos estaban molestos debido a tantos chillidos y grititos, pero si intentaban quejarse terminaban siendo golpeados por tacones muy afilados. La cabaña de Afrodita igual que el día anterior estaba muy ajetreada y parecía más un salón de belleza.

Lacy tenía su pequeña peluquería, donde unas diez chicas esperaban que las arreglara su pelo. Lacy tenía el típico delantal de peluquera, con peines, secador, plancha, ganchos y demás en los bolsillos.

Drew tenía un sillón para maquillar, y su kit abierto al lado en una mesita. Tenía todo tipo de sombras de ojos, pinta labios, rímel, delineadores y todo tipo de pinceles para maquillar. Se la veía muy concentrada mientras maquillaba a una chica de Deméter.

Mitchell y Melissa –gracias a su madre que les mando ropa de todas las tallas, colores, estilos y tiendas- ayudaban a las chicas a elegir y combinar la ropa.

Exacto. La cabaña de Afrodita se estaba forrando como nunca. Pero Piper no estaba por ninguna parte. A la noche ni si quiera durmió allí, lo que preocupaba a Lacy, Mitchell, Melissa e incluso aunque no lo admitiera nunca a Drew.

Los hijos de Hefesto terminaban de montar la pasarela que habían hecho en la parte más grande del campamento. Entre el lago y las cabañas. Colocaron el escenario, en el cual habían puesto cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y de en medio del escenario salía una pasarela hacia el público (tal cual como en los desfiles de moda). Y delante del escenario, y entre la pasarela, habían sido puestas un montón de sillas. Y al final de la pasarela estaba la mesa de los jueces con cinco asientos. A los lados del escenario estaban los altavoces y en esos momentos sonaba música (por parte de la cabaña de Apolo).

La verdad es que todos terminaron emocionados al final. Y la mayoría de chicos se había apresurado en coger asiento en primera fila (incluso hubieron peleas ahí por coger sitio) para ver de más de cerca a las chicas. Claramente los novios celosos y hermanos sobreprotectores terminaron ganando a los pervertidos.

Ya era casi la hora y todos estaban en sus sitios. Los jueces fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos en su mesa. Donde tenían un micro delante y un vaso con agua.

Jason estaba vestido con un traje azul marino de raya diplomática (cortesía de la cabaña de Afrodita) que le hacía parecer más hijo de Zeus que de Júpiter. Luego estaba Nico con traje negro que parecía ser el suplente de Caronte. Después estaba Dionisio (de mala gana) representando a los Dioses, vestido como siempre con camisa atigrada y su coca cola light en la mano mientras refunfuñaba. Después estaba Quirón con su silla de ruedas (así cabía mejor en la pasarela y no taparía a nadie) con su típica chaqueta de tweed y su look de profesor. Y la última silla era ocupada por Percy (que finalmente convenció a Drew, ejem se arrastró ante ella ejem, para tener el puesto) vestido con un traje azul verdoso como sus ojos.

Así que ahí estaban los hijos de los Tres Grandes, Quirón y Dionisio. Y en medio del escenario apareció Leo; vestido con una camisa blanca que tenía las mangas subidas hasta los codos, pantalón negro con unos tiradores coloridos sujetándolos. Además de una pajarita colorida a juego. En su mano derecha tenía unos papeles pequeños cuadrados –seguramente las frases que debía decir- y en la otra tenía su micrófono. Sonrió ampliamente y se llevó el micrófono cerca de la boca.

-¡HOOLAAA CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO! ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA VER A ESTÁS BELLAS SEMIDIOSAS!? –Grito y muchos silbaron y gritaron como animales que son- ¡BIEN, BIEN, PIENSEN QUE VERÁN A SUS HERMANAS TAMBIÉN! –Añadió riendo, ya no gritaban tanto los espectadores- Antes de empezar les voy a poner al corriente de cómo será este concurso de belleza. –Dijo más serio- Constara de **cinco pruebas** en total; en la primera las chicas vestirán **ropa casual** , en la siguiente **ropas de guerra** , en la siguiente deberán elegir un **disfraz** , en el siguiente deberán ir en **bañador** –Leo silbo insinuante- y en la última irán de **gala**. Los cinco jueces elegidos por la cabaña de Afrodita son; ¡Jason Grace! Hijo de Júpiter, Expretor de Nueva Roma y novio de Piper McLean… esperemos que no la favorezca por eso –murmuro lo último ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte del rubio, el público aplaudió- el siguiente es ¡Nico Di Angelo! Hijo de Hades, Rey Fantasma, Embajador de Plutón en Nueva Roma, elegido por ser imparcial y gay, digo guay. –Nico le fulminó con la mirada, el público aplaudió- El siguiente juez es nuestro querido supervisor, el Dios del Vino y la locura, ¡Dionisio! Que está aquí porque Zeus le prometió cinco años menos de su castigo si participaba –comento, el público aplaudió- Luego está ¡Quirón! Nuestro centauro favorito, nuestro maestro, nuestra faceta paterna –el público aplaudió- y por último pero no por ello menos importante, ¡Percy Jackson! Hijo de Poseidón, Héroe del Olimpo, el novio de Annabeth… también espero que no la favorezca por eso, aunque con el miedo que da Annabeth no me extrañaría –comento, Percy le miro mal, el público aplaudió- Y bueno, yo el MAGNÍFICO, el ARDIENTE, el GENIAL hijo de Hefesto, LEO VALDÉZ, seré el comentarista del Show de hoy. Patrocinado por marca de ropa línea Afrodita, jugo de uva Dionisio y Gimnasios Ares. ¡Y ahora, que comience el desfile! –exclamo y se apartó un poco del escenario mientras el público aplaudía con emoción-

Las cortinas rojas de terciopelo se abrieron, dejando ver a unas treinta chicas más o menos. Jason buscó a su novia con la mirada pero no la vio, extrañado se preguntó dónde estaría.

-¡Bien participantes! –Llamo la atención Leo- ¡Deben presentarse brevemente ante los jueces y el público, aunque ahora explicaré cómo va la puntuación! –Cogió otra hoja de las que tenía entre las manos y lo leyó- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues haber, los jueces tienen unos papeles con números del 1-5, cuando una de vosotras se pasee delante de ellos alzarán ese papel, los puntos serán sumados y aquellas que no superen los quince puntos mínimo, serán descalificadas! –Anunció Leo- ¡En cada prueba la puntuación será puesta y cada vez quedaréis menos, para que en la final, en la quinta prueba, seáis menos! Pero no os decepcionéis chicas ¡LOS PREMIOS A GANAR SON: Una tarjeta dorada Afrodita con 500 dracmas para sus tiendas de ropa, un kit de maquillaje especial y de última edición marca Venus, un viaje gratis a París cortesía de Hermes, entre otros! –Las chicas chillaron emocionadas- ¡Y AHORA QUE COMIENCE EL DESFILE; PRIMERA PRUEBA; ROPA CASUAL!

 **# PRUEBA 1: VESTIR ROPA CASUAL. #**

Katie Gardiner avanzo con seguridad por el escenario, su cabello lo tenía suelto y levemente ondulado, sus ojos con sombra verde claro y delineador negro resaltándolos, llevaba una camisa blanca de seda y una americana verde esmeralda, combinados con unos vaqueros blancos, y unas bailarinas del mismo verde que la americana. Estaba formal, pero simple, casual, pudiendo ir así para cualquier evento. Sonrió ampliamente ante los jueces.

-¡Mi nombre es Katie Gardiner, hija de Deméter! –Se presentó con voz dulce-

Los jueces alzaron sus números: Percy le puso un 4, Quirón también, Dionisio un 2, Jason un tres y Nico un 2. Justo 15 puntos. Katie suspiro aliviada.

-¡QUINCE PUNTOS JUSTOS, KATIE PASA POR LOS PELOS! –anunció Leo- ¡Y ahora, la siguiente!

Kayla avanzo lentamente, caminando con gracia y elegancia, sonreía levemente y dejaba su cabello largo suelto bailando tras cada paso que daba. Llevaba un vestido corto blanco de tirantes, y unas sandalias doradas, no iba muy arreglada pero su belleza natural brillaba por si sola.

-Mi nombre es Kayla, hija de Apolo. –dijo con su voz melodiosa-

Los jueces alzaron de nuevo sus números: Percy le puso un 3, Quirón un 4, Dionisio un 2, Jason un 4 y Nico un 3.

-¡DIEZ Y SEIS PUNTOS, MUY BIEN KAYLA HAS PASADO! –Anunció Leo- ¡Y ahora… WOAHH! –Grito emocionado al ver a Calypso-

La Titánida se había enterado del concurso y como novia de Leo se consideraba de la cabaña de Hefesto, por lo que decidió participar. Avanzo firme y con elegancia por el escenario hacia los jueces. Llevaba su cabello trenzado de lado, no se maquillo, y portaba un vestido griego simple pero que resaltaba sus curvas.

-Soy Calypso, hija de Atlas. –se presentó sonriente y volteo levemente para guiñarle un ojo a Leo que estaba babeando-

Los jueces alzaron sus números: Percy le puso un 4, Quirón un 5, Dionisio un 3, Jason un 4, Nico un 4 también.

-¡ESA ES MI CHICA, VEINTE PUNTOS PARA CALYPSO! –Grito emocionado Leo-

Ahora fue el turno de Annabeth, quien avanzo sin miedo hacia la pasarela. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, chaqueta de tweed, una falda a juego con la chaqueta y unas bailarinas. Con su cabello de princesa suelto ondulando tras ella. No llevaba maquillaje, pero si se puso unas gafas negras postizas. Parecía una estudiante universitaria.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. –se presentó seriamente, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla, fulmino con la mirada a cada uno de los jueces como analizándolos-

Estos alzaron sus números con temor: Percy le puso un 5, Quirón un 4, Dionisio un 2, Jason un 3 y Nico un 5.

-¡19 PUNTOS PARA LA HIJA DE ATENEA! –anunció Leo- que miedo da… yo igual le habría dado 5… -susurro, pero cerca del micro así que se escuchó y Annabeth le miro feo antes de volver a su sitio- ¡A-ANNABETH CHASE PASA LA PRUEBA! –Anunció con miedo Leo- ¡Siguiente!

Lou Ellen iba con una camisa blanca de manga corta y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, encima de esta a la altura de la cintura llevaba una falda negra que llegaba hasta casi sus rodillas y al caminar se movía produciendo ondas que reflejaban colores azules, verdes y otros brillantes… Parecía mágica. Quizás sí lo fuera.

-Lou Ellen, hija de Hécate. –Se presentó sonriendo levemente-

Lo jueces alzaron sus números; Percy un 4, Quirón un 4, Dionisio un 3, Jason un 3 y Nico un 5.

-¡Lou Ellen pasa la prueba! –Anunció Leo-

Muchas otras chicas pasaron, algunas no llegaron a los quince puntos por lo que se fueron llorando del escenario. Y entonces cuando todas habían pasado ya (o que habían salido pero habían sido descalificadas) Leo iba a anunciar la final de la prueba, pero entonces una voz le detuvo-

-¡ESPERA LEO! –Piper llego corriendo al escenario-

-¡LA REINA DE LA BELLEZA HA LLEGADO, SORPRENDENOS PIPER! –exclamo Leo y su amiga sonrió nerviosa-

Piper recupero el aliento y trato de mantenerse firme, pero fallo un poco ante tantas miradas. Camino por el escenario hasta la pasarela. Llevaba su cabello desigual como siempre, con plumas en ella, no se había maquillado, sus ojos multicolores resaltaban igual. Llevaba puesta una camiseta beige con un atrapa sueños en el, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, y unas zapatillas converse. Iba como siempre sinceramente.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita. –dijo con un tono melodioso y dulce, los jueces quedaron casi embrujados-

Alzaron sus números; Percy le puso un 3, Quirón un 4, Dionisio un 4, Jason un 5 y Nico un 3.

-¡DIEZ Y NUEVE PUNTOS PARA LA REINA DE LA BELLEZA! –exclamo Leo- ¡Y AHORA ANUNCIARE A LAS QUE HAN PASADO, SOLAMENTE PARA HACER MEMORIA, MIENTRAS ESTÁS SE VAN A PREPARARSE PARA LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA QUE CONSISTE EN, NO SE OLVIDEN, ROPA PARA LA GUERRA! –Las chicas se fueron tras un fuerte aplauso por parte del público- Bien, las que han pasado la prueba son; Calypso con 20 puntos, Annabeth, Lou y Piper con 19, Kayla y Sara con 16, Nyssa 15, Katie 15, Clarrise con 15,… -comenzó a relatar Leo y siguió diciendo nombres…-

Al cabo de media hora se anunció el comienzo de la siguiente prueba.

 **# PRUEBA 2: VESTIR ROPAS DE GUERRAS. #**

De nuevo en el escenario estaba Leo, todos habían vuelto a sus puestos y esperaban con ansias el desfile de las chicas. Incluso las chicas perdedoras estaban ahí de público apoyando a las de su cabaña, con la esperanza de que compartan el premio con ellas si ganan…

Los jueces estaban de nuevo en sus sitios. Las cortinas rojas volvieron a abrirse y ahora mostraban a unas 15 chicas con armaduras y armas.

-¡MUY BIEN, AHORA VEREMOS A NUESTRAS SEMIDIOSAS CON SUS ROPAS DE GUERRA! PORQUE ¿¡QUIEN DIJO QUE NO SE PUEDE IR DIVINA A LA GUERRA!? –Exclamo Leo- EN ESTA PRUEBA EL MENOR PUNTUAJE PERMITIDO PARA PASAR ES DE 18 PUNTOS.

La primera en salir, obviamente, fue Clarrise. Avanzo firme y con furia hacia delante, como si en verdad fuera a la guerra. Llevaba una armadura estilo Xena, incluso su arma era como la de ella.

-¡Y AQUÍ TIENEN A CLARRISE LA RUE, JUECES, JUZGUEN! –dijo Leo, los jueces levantaron sus números; Percy un 2 (al parecer no temía por su vida), Quirón un 5, Dionisio un 4, Jason un 4 y Nico un 4- ¡DIEZ Y NUEVE PUNTOS PARA CLARRISE, QUE PASA A LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA!

La siguiente fue Annabeth, llevaba una armadura gris, su cabello recogido y su gorra de los Yankees colgando de su pantalón. Su daga en la mano y su peor mirada dirigida a los jueces.

-¡ANNABETH CHASE, SEÑORES! –dijo Leo. Los jueces levantaron sus números mostrando; Percy un 5, Quirón un 5, Dionisio un 3, Jason un 4 y Nico un 4- ¡VEINTI UN PUNTOS PARA ELLA! –exclamo y Annabeth sonrió complacida-

Kayla avanzo con una armadura dorada en la cual tiene un sol esculpido, con su carcaj y arco en la espalda, su cabello trenzado como si fuera Katniss Everdeen y una mirada demasiado seria para ser una hija de Apolo.

-¡AQUÍ TENEMOS A KATNISS, DIGO KAYLA! –la presento Leo. Los jueces alzaron sus números: Percy mostró un 4, Quirón un 4, Dionisio un 3, Jason un 3, y Nico un 5- ¡DIEZ Y NUEVE PUNTOS PARA KAYLA! –exclamo Leo y Kayla sonrió feliz-

Katie avanzo con su armadura, aunque no parecía muy resistente ya que parecía hecha de madera o algo así, tenía una espada en su cintura pero no parecía muy natural en ella tenerla.

-¡Y AQUÍ ESTÁ KATIE! –Leo miro a los jueces que alzaban sus números; Percy tenía un 3, Quirón un 2, Dionisio un 2, Jason un 3 y Nico un 3- ¡OHH, TRECE PUNTOS SOLO, LO SIENTO HERMOSA PERO ESTÁS DESCALIFICADA! –dijo y Katie asintió comprensiva, realmente no pegaba con ella vestir así-

Entonces apareció Calypso, con una vieja armadura de una guerra demasiado antigua como para que alguno la reconociera. Quirón supo de cual se trataba, de cuando se unió a su padre Atlas para intentar derrocar a los Dioses. Realmente daba impresión, se veía vieja, pero como si hubiera visto mucha sangre y sufrimiento en campo de batalla, apenas tenía unos cortes por lo que parecía resistente y no de un material mortal. Llevaba una espada igual de antigua que esa armadura. Su cabello recogido y con pinturas que no reconocieron en su cuerpo.

-¡WOW, MI DIOSA DE LA GUERRA, CON GUSTO ME RINDO ANTE TI! –dijo Leo, los jueces enseguida la puntuaron: Percy le puso un 5, Quirón 5, Dionisio 2, Jason 5 y Nico 5- ¡VEINTI Y DOS PUNTOS PARA MI CHICA, COMO SIEMPRE ESTÁ LA PRIMERA! –Exclamo Leo y Calipso volvió a su sitio-

Entonces le tocó a Piper, llevaba un traje de guerra que no reconoció nadie excepto Jason. Era el que usaban antiguamente los Cherokees. Piper tenía alrededor de los ojos pintados con rojo intenso al igual que sus labios, además de otras pinturas en su cuerpo. Era realmente bello pero intimidante a la vez.

-¡MI REINA DE LA BELLEZA DESMUESTRA QUE TAMBIÉN ES UNA GUERRERA! –grita Leo, los jueces puntuaron: Percy le puso un 5, Quirón 5, Dionisio 4, Jason 5 y Nico 5- ¡VEINTI CUATRO PUNTOS, PIPER MCLEAN TERMINA PRIMERA EN LA PRUEBA! –Exclama Leo-

Pasaron más chicas y algunas terminaron descalificadas. Y Leo volvió a dejar media hora para que se prepararan las chicas mientras él presentaba la siguiente prueba.

 **# PRUEBA 3: DISFRAZARSE. #**

-Bueno, aquí las chicas tendrán que disfrazarse como más gusten. –Dijo Leo- Pueden elegir cualquier tema. La cosa es ser original y divertida. –Explico- El mínimo de puntos en esta prueba es de 20. ¡Suerte chicas, la tienen difícil aquí!

La cortina se volvió a correr, dejando ver unas diez chicas. Piper, Calypso, Annabeth, Kayla, Clarrise, Sara, Lou y unas pocas más que habían pasado la prueba anterior.

-¡BIEN Y LA PRIMERA EN SALIR ES…! ¡¿EH, PERO QUÉ!? –grito Leo, y tuvo que volver a mirar a la "chica" que tenía delante-

Ahí estaba, alta, de cabello rubio corto muy ondulado, ojos azules y sonrisa fácil. Morena y con la camiseta del campamento mestizo. Pantalones hasta las rodillas y unas chanclas. Era… ERA… ¡WILL SOLACE!

Él mismo Will desde el público tuvo que mirar dos veces a su hermana, ¡aunque ahora parecían gemelos! Kayla avanzo hasta los jueces sonriendo traviesa, sin perder detalle a las reacciones de Nico. Quien se encontraba sonrojado.

-Bu-bueno… inesperado, pero aceptable. –Murmuro Leo al micro- ¡Puntúen a Will Solace, es decir a Kayla, ósea a Kayla de Will! –tras decirlo alzaron sus números los jueces; Percy le puso un 4, Quirón un 3, Dionisio un 2, Jason un 3 y Nico… un 5. Kayla sonrió- ¡OHH, SOLO DIEZ Y SIETE PUNTOS, LO SIENTO WILL, DIGO KAYLA, DIGO KAYLA DE WILL!

Kayla no se arrepintió, le pareció divertido y sabía que Nico la puntuaría bien. Sonriente se bajó del escenario para dar paso a la siguiente concursante.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Calypso con la baba colgando, llevaba el cabello medio recogido y un poco revuelto, con manchas de aceite y suciedad en la cara y manos, una camisa blanca (o al menos lo era) que enseña bastante y un mono de trabajo, en su cintura tiene un cinturón con herramientas idéntico al de Leo. En su mano derecha tiene una llave inglesa.

-¡WOW, CALYPSO SE DISFRAZO DEL CHICO MÁS HERMOSO DEL CAMPAMENTO! –Dijo Leo riendo- ¡Puntúen, y más les vale que lo hagan bien! –Amenazó Leo: Percy alzó un 4, Quirón un 4, Dionisio un 3, Jason un 5 y Nico un 5.- ¡VEINTI UN PUNTOS, JUSTITO, PERO PASA LA PRUEBA! –Exclama el hijo de Hefesto-

Calypso felizmente se fue para prepararse para la siguiente prueba. Ahora la siguiente en avanzar hacia el público fue Annabeth Chase. Percy casi se desmaya de la emoción.

-Vaya… que original –murmuro Leo-

Annabeth estaba sonrojada (había seguido los consejos de su cabaña y se arrepentía), iba vestida un vestido azul largo con otra falda por encima de seda transparente de un azul más claro que hacía onda (lo que hacía ver la falda de su vestido como si fuera el agua), la parte superior era un corsé apretado de palabra de honor. Llevaba su cabello suelto, maquillaje a juego con el vestido y una tiara con perlas y conchas. Parecía una princesa del mar.

-Ya sabemos que se pondrá Annabeth el día de su boda con Percy –comento gracioso Leo-

Annabeth avanzo hacia los jueces, y no pudo mantenerle la mirada a Percy. Quien enseguida alzo un 5, Quirón también un 5, Dionisio un 3, Jason un 4 y Nico un 5.

-¡VEINTI DOS PUNTOS PARA ANNABETH! –Exclamo Leo- ¡Y AHORA SIGAMOS ANTES DE QUE APAREZCA ATENEA Y NOS FULMINE A TODOS! –dijo rápidamente-

La siguiente fue Lou Ellen que vestía de brujita, no obtuvo muchos puntos por ser demasiado previsible.

Después fue Clarrise. Todos comenzaron a soltar carcajadas sin poder aguantarse. La chica iba con un disfraz de jabalí.

-¡JAJAJAJA, CLARRISE…. JAJAJAJA… JABALÍ! –Reía Leo sin poder hablar, todos los jueces alzaron un 5- ¡CLARRISE PASA! –anunció, la chica sonrió porque su plan salió como pensaba-

Las chicas siguieron saliendo pero solamente Sara, de Hermes, fue la que paso entre todas. Y ahora, la última en salir fue Piper. Estaba un poco avergonzada pero avanzo firme y decidida. Llevaba ropas típicas de Cherokee, solamente que con algunos cambios hechos por sí misma haciendo la ropa más moderna, era una combinación de Cherokee moderno, así era Piper. Los jueces sonrieron (excepto Dionisio) de ternura.

-Señoras y señores, nuestra Reina de la Belleza. –Dijo Leo sonriente- ¿Y, cuánto puntos se merece? –miro a los jueces que alzaron sus números: Percy 4, Quirón 5, Dionisio 3, Jason 5 y Nico 5- ¡VEINTI DOS PUNTOS! ¡PIPER MCLEAN PASA A LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA! –Grito Leo-

Las chicas que habían quedado para la siguiente prueba fueron; Calipso, Annabeth, Piper, Clarrise y Sara.

-Y AHORA… LA CUARTA PRUEBA: VESTIR CON BAÑADOR –Leo movió sus cejas de forma insinuante-

 **# PRUEBA 4: VESTIR CON BAÑADOR. #**

Había pasado media hora cuando las chicas volvieron, de nuevo las cortinas se abrieron mostrando a las chicas con batines de seda cubriendo sus cuerpos. La prueba más esperada/odiada había llegado. Esperada por todos los chicos solteros deseosos de ver a las chicas en poca ropa, y odiada por los hermanos y novios sobreprotectores.

Calypso fue la primera en acercarse a los jueces, a mitad del camino dejo caer sensualmente su bata, revelando un bikini de color rojo fuego, llevaba unas sandalias a juego y un pañuelo rojo recogiendo su cabello.

-¡EH, NO MIREN A MI NOVIA, Y DEJEN DE BABEAR QUE ME ESTROPEAN EL ESCENARIO! –Grito furioso Leo- ¡AMOR, CUBRETE UN POCO NA MÁS! –pidió pero fue ignorado- Bueno… pues en esta prueba se debe obtener el puntuaje de 22 o más. –Añadió resignado, pero apuntando los nombres de aquellos que osan mirar a su novia-

Percy alzó un 5, Quirón un 5, Dionisio un 5, Jason un 3 y Nico un 4.

-JUSTITO VEINTI DOS PUNTOS PARA MI NOVIA –dijo Leo, y corrió para darle el batín a su novia para que se cubriera-

Annabeth fue la siguiente, dejo el batín antes de ir hacia los jueces. Llevaba un bikini azul, y unas sandalias a juego.

-WOW, ANNABETH ESTÁS GUA… -Pero Leo no terminó la frase, debido a que una ola le arrasó-

Percy alzó su número, mostrando un 5. Quirón le puso un 5 igual, Dionisio un 4, Jason un 4 y Nico un 5.

-VEINTI TRES PUNTOS PARA ANNABETH, NOVIA DE PERCY JACKSON, HIJO DEL DIOS DEL MAR, NO LO OLVIDEN SEÑORES. –Dijo Leo, volviendo todo mojado-

La siguiente fue Sara, que avanzó quitándose el batín a medio camino, llevaba un bikini rosado con flores hawaianas rojas.

Percy le puso un 4, Quirón un 3, Dionisio un 2, Jason un 2 y Nico un 3.

-OH, VAYA, LO SIENTO CHICA –Leo ni se molestó en contar los puntos, Sara se fue hecha una furia pero se topó con la mirada de Piper que le sonreía con arrogancia y superioridad- Y AHORA, CLARRISE. –Anunció Leo-

Clarrise dejo su batín y avanzo con un poco de vergüenza. Llevaba un traje de baño más masculino que femenino.

Percy le puso un 2, Quirón un 3, Dionisio un 2, Jason un 3 y Nico un 3.

-VAYA CLARRISE, ERA DE ESPERAR… DIGO, LO SENTIMOS, PERO GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR. –Dijo nervioso- AHORA, NUESTRA ÚLTIMA PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE CONCURSANTE, PIPER MCLEAN –anunció Leo-

Piper avanzó con timidez, y entonces dejó caer su batín a medio camino tal como hizo Calypso. Llevaba un traje color blanco resaltando su piel bronceada. Se había puesto una pamela blanca a juego y unas gafas de sol Ray Ban (realmente tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía ver a los demás a la cara).

Percy le puso un 4, Quirón 4, Dionisio 5, Jason 5 y Nico 5.

-¡VEINTI TRES PUNTOS PARA PIPER! Y AHORA, UN DESCANSO DE UNA HORA PARA… ¡LA PRUEBA FINAL! –Anunció con emoción e incluso la última parte hizo eco-

 **# PRUEBA 5: VESTIR CON TRAJE DE GALA. #**

Todos volvieron a sus sitios tras una hora de espera. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, ya solamente quedaban tres concursantes. Ahora era todo o nada. Leo apareció en el escenario ahora con su traje negro completo (excepto su pajarita roja) y el pelo repeinado con gomina hacia atrás.

-SEMIDIOSES, SEMIDIOSAS, DIOSES Y CENTAUROS, HEMOS LLEGADO A LA FINAL DEL " _ **CONCURSO DE BELLEZA DE AFRODITA**_ "… VOY A ANUNCIAR LOS PRIMEROS PREMIOS DE NUEVO: EL TERCER PUESTO TIENE DE PREMIO; UN MARAVILLOSO KIT DE MAQUILLAJE. EL SEGUNDO PUESTO; UN VIAJE A PARÍS TODO INCLUIDO CORTESÍA DE HERMES. Y EL PRIMERO; UNA TARJETA DORADA DE VENUS CON 500 DRACMAS PARA GASTAR EN SUS TIENDAS. BIEN, AHORA… DEMOS COMIENZO A LA FINAL. –Anunció Leo-

Las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron ver a las tres finalistas. El público quedó boquiabierto.

-¡DEJEN DE MIRAR A MI NOVIA/LISTILLA/AMOR! –Gritaron Jason, Percy y Leo a la vez-

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza ante lo infantil de sus novios, luego avanzaron un poco hasta la pasarela. Calypso llevaba un vestido largo ajustado a su cuerpo de tirantes que se cruzan a su espalda, realzando su figura, de color rojo intenso, su maquillaje leve siendo lo que más destaca sus labios rojos, su cabello ondulado recogido de lado y como joyas rubíes (cortesía de la cabaña de Hefesto). Annabeth un vestido gris largo y amplio de palabra de honor, con su cabello recogido teniendo unas flores azules pequeñas adornándolo. Y como joya un collar de un búho de plata. Por último, Piper con un vestido largo de corte recto, con la espalda con encaje y de tirante grueso, de color rosa pastel. Su cabello trenzado perfectamente con pequeñas plumas blancas a un lado. Solamente portaba un collar de perlas rosadas.

-Creo que es una difícil elección… -Dijo Leo- Menos mal que no me toca puntuar, porque si mi novia no ganará tendríamos una buena pelea –comento, haciendo sudar frío a Percy y Jason- BIEN, AQUÍ ES TODO O NADA. SI CONSIGUEN LOS 25 PUNTOS GANAN. Y LA PRIMERA EN SER JUZGADA SERÁ… CALYPSO.

Calypso avanzó y puso su mejor sonrisa mientras daba una vuelta para que la vieran bien.

Percy alzo un 5, Quirón un 5, Dionisio un 5, Jason un 5 y Nico un 4. Calipso fulmino con la mirada a Nico.

-OH, VAYA, CUANTO LO SIENTO CARIÑO. –Leo miró entristecido a su novia, que volvió a su lugar- AHORA… ANNABETH.

La rubia avanzo y al igual que Calipso dio una vuelta, y sonrió levemente a los jueces.

Percy alzó un 5, Quirón un 5, Dionisio un 4, Jason un 4 y Nico un 5.

Annabeth volvió a su sitio y entonces tocó que avanzara Piper. La morena dio una vuelta y sonrió levemente.

Percy alzó un 5, Quirón alzó un 5, Dionisio alzó un 5, Jason alzó un 5 y Nico alzó un 5. Piper les miro asombrada.

-Y~ ¡PIPER GANAAAAAA! –Grita Leo y todos aplauden, Calipso y Annabeth abrazan a Piper, enseguida Jason se acerca para abrazarla y besarla, Percy y Nico se acercan para felicitarla y pronto la cabaña de Afrodita sube al escenario para colmarla de felicitaciones.-

…

…Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, en la sala del trono, viendo una pantalla plasma de 800"…

-¡SABÍA QUE MI NIÑA GANARÍA! –Chillo Afrodita emocionada y contenta-

-Bah, la belleza no lo es todo… -Murmuro Atenea levantando la vista de su libro-

-Aunque no ganara mi niña estuvo brillante. –Comento Apolo-

-La mía llegó hasta más lejos… -Se burló de él Hermes-

-Que pérdida de tiempo… -Se quejó Hera-

-Calypso estuvo muy bien. –Comento Hefesto, feliz al ver a su hijo abrazando a Calypso por la pantalla-

-Me parece muy curioso el disfraz elegido por mi nuera –Dijo Poseidón refiriéndose al disfraz y miro burlón a Atenea que le devolvió la mirada enfurecida-

-¿Por esto que mi hijo no vino a ayudarme hoy al Inframundo? –Se quejó Hades-

-Deja que el niño disfrute su vida –Le regaño Perséfone-

-Jm… Mi hija debería haber pasado hasta la final –Murmuro Deméter-

-Concuerdo con mi amiga –Dijo Artemisa, refiriéndose a Atenea- la belleza no es lo todo. También se debería juzgar las habilidades de lucha y…

-¡LO QUE FALTO FUE UNA BUENA PELEA! –Grito Ares interrumpiendo a Artemisa-

Cada uno de los Dioses comenzó a discutir, dando su opinión sobre el tema, pero Afrodita se mantenía callada viendo la plasma en la cual aparecía su hija a la cual le daban una banda en la que ponía "Miss Campamento Mestizo", un ramo de flores por parte de la cabaña de Deméter y le ponían una corona en la cabeza (cortesía de Hefesto). Calipso y Annabeth igualmente fueron premiadas; a Calipso le tocó el viaje a París, al cual iría seguramente con su novio. Y a Annabeth le tocó el kit de maquillaje (que miro con una mueca pero lo acepto amablemente). También ellas recibieron una corona (más pequeña y menos llamativa que la de Piper) y un ramo de flores.

La Diosa del Amor sonrió feliz al ver a su hija siendo abrazada por su novio, se la veía contenta y eso era lo importante.

 **El siguiente capítulo será un extra, en dónde serán los chicos los que desfilen ;)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y también os guste como va avanzando el fic, saludos a todos!**

 **Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos!**

 **No olviden dejar un review ;)**


	4. Extra: Los chicos desfilan

Al día siguiente, tal como lo planearon Jason, Percy y Nico, fue el momento de brillar de los chicos. Aunque estos no montaron tanto drama como las chicas.

A las diez en punto comenzó el concurso, en el mismo sitio y con el mismo escenario. De jueces estaban esta vez; Annabeth (con su lógica), Drew (la crítica), Will (idea de Percy y Jason), Clarrise (para puntuar si en verdad eran unos machos o solo unas nenazas) y como invitada especial la mismísima Afrodita. Y como comentarista estaba Calypso. Las juezas vestían trajes (para mujer) de color negro excepto Afrodita que tenía uno rosa. Y Calypso al igual que Leo anteriormente solamente vestía una camisa con las mangas remangadas, pantalones negros de traje y unos tiradores en estos, además de una pajarita roja y zapatos de tacón rojo a juego, con su cabello ondulado suelto.

-MUY BIEN CHICAS, EN BREVES MOMENTOS DARÁ COMIENZO EL CONCURSO DE BELLEZA DE LOS CHICOS… ejem… tuvieron envidia de nosotras… ejem… -añadió lo último fingiendo tos- Y COMO JUEZAS TENEMOS A; ANNABETH CHASE, DREW TANAKA, WILL SOLACE, CLARRISE LA RUE Y… ¡A LA DIOSA DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA, AFRODITA! –Anunció Calypso- Al igual que ayer, serán cinco pruebas: la primera; ropa casual. La segunda; ropa de guerra. La tercera; un disfraz. La cuarta; bañador. Y la quinta; traje de gala. –explicó- Y la forma de puntuar igual, las juezas tienen números del 1-5 y cada prueba tendrá un mínimo de puntuación para ir descalificando. Ahora, ¡QUE DÉ COMIENZO EL CONCURSO! –se apartó un poco del escenario y las cortinas rojas se abrieron dejando ver unos treinta chicos- Venga chicos, avancen de uno en uno y preséntense a las juezas.

 **# PRUEBA 1: ROPA CASUAL. #**

Y así el primero en ir fue Chris Rodríguez. Camino tranquilamente hacia la pasarela y se paró delante de las juezas. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia y luego habló:

-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes. –se presentó. El chico vestía una camiseta negra que se ceñía en los brazos mostrando lo musculoso que está, pantalón hasta la rodilla azul marino y unas deportivas converse-

-BUENO JUEZAS, ¿CUÁNTOS PUNTOS LE DAN? –pregunto Calypso; Annabeth alzó un 3, Drew un 2, Will un 4, Clarrise un 5 y Afrodita un 5- ¡DIEZ Y NUEVE PUNTOS, PASA DE SOBRA EL HIJO DE HERMES! –Anunció la Titánida-

Chris volvió a su lugar sonriente. El siguiente en avanzar fueron los hermanos Stoll. Iban vestidos a juego con su típica camiseta del campamento mestizo, vaqueros y converse. Sonriendo pícaramente se presentaron.

-Somos… -dijeron a la vez-

-Travis…-Travis guiño un ojo a Annabeth-

-Y Connor…-Connor guiño un ojo a Drew-

-Y somos los Stoll, hijos de Hermes. –Dijeron a la vez-

-AL PARECER ESTOS VIENEN EN UN PACK. IGUALMENTE, JUEZAS, CALIFIQUEN. –Pidió Calypso; Annabeth alzó un 3, Drew un 2, Will 3, Clarrise un 3 y Afrodita un 5- ¡DIEZ Y SEIS PUNTOS, LOS STOLL PASAN!

El siguiente en avanzar fue Jason. Vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros claros.

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter. –En seguida tras mencionarlo Afrodita cambio a su forma romana; Venus.-

-¿CUÁNTOS PUNTOS LE DAN AL HIJO DEL SEÑOR DE LOS CIELOS? Más vale puntuar bien, si no quieren terminar chamuscados… -murmuro lo último; Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 5, Will un 4, Clarrise un 2 y Venus un 5- ¡WOW, VEINTI UN PUNTOS, JASON PASA!

El siguiente fue Percy, sonreía despreocupado como siempre, vestía la camiseta del campamento como de costumbre, unas bermudas y unas chanclas. Se había alborotado un poco más el cabello que de costumbre.

-Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. –Afrodita volvió a su forma griega enseguida tras la mención de un Dios Griego. Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 5, Will un 1, Clarrise un 1 y Afrodita un 5-

-¡WOW, PARECE QUE DOS TE ODIAN PERCY, PERO PASAS! –Dijo Calypso, Percy miro mal a quienes le puntuaron tan bajo y volvió a su sitio-

Ahora fue el turno de Nico, el vestía su camiseta naranja del campamento debajo de su chaqueta de aviador, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas converse negras. Estaba algo sonrojado y avanzó con timidez hasta las juezas.

-Nico Di Angelo… Hijo de Hades –murmuro sin levantar la vista del suelo. Annabeth le puso un 5, Drew un 3, Will un 5, Clarrise un 3 y Afrodita un 5-

-¡NICO DI ANGELO PASA LA PRUEBA CON VEINTI UN PUNTOS! –Anunció Calypso-

-¡Y AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ! –Grito Leo cuando Nico ya volvió a su puesto, el latino vestía su camisa más sucia, sus pantalones más rotos e iba con su cinturón de herramientas. Con su cabello alborotado y manchas de aceite en el rostro y manos- ¡LEO-EL ARDIENTE-VALDÉZ, HIJO DE HEFESTO! –Tras decir "ardiente" fue envuelto en llamas-

Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 2, Will un 4, Clarrise un 3 y Afrodita un 5.

-¡Y MI NOVIO PASA LA PRUEBA! –Dice Calypso y le manda besos por el aire que Leo recibe y hace como que guarda en su bolsillo-

Los chicos fueron pasando, algunos fueron descalificados y otros pasaron la prueba como; Austin, Cecil, Mitchell,…

Y después comenzó la siguiente prueba…

 **# PRUEBA 2: VESTIR ROPA DE GUERRA. #**

En el escenario de nuevo estaba solo Calypso. Tras media hora de descanso todos habían vuelto a sus sitios.

-Y AHORA, COMENZAMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA. DONDE NUESTROS CONCURSANTES DEBERÁN VESTIR CON ROPAS DE GUERRA. –Anunció la chica- ¡COMENCEMOS! –Al decirlo las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a unos veinte chicos-

El primero en avanzar fue Chris de nuevo. Vestía una armadura bajo la cual no llevaba camiseta, así que dejaba ver su torso moreno y musculoso. Unos vaqueros, su espada desenvainada y su cabello revuelto.

Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 5, Will un 3, Clarrise un 5 y Afrodita un 5.

-¡CHRIS PASA LA PRUEBA CON VEINTI UN PUNTOS! –Anunció Calypso-

Ahora fueron Travis y Connor Stoll los siguientes, que llevaban sus armaduras de siempre sobre sus camisetas del campamento mestizo, pero iban volando debido a sus converse aladas cortesía de Hermes…

Annabeth alzó un 3, Drew un 3, Will un 4, Clarrise un 4 y Afrodita un 5.

-¡LOS STOLL PASAN LA PRUEBA CON DIEZ Y NUEVE PUNTOS! –Anunció la Titánida-

El siguiente fue Jason, con sus ropas de guerra romanas y su espada de oro imperial. Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 5, Will un 3, Clarrise un 3 y Venus un 5. Lo que hizo que pasará la prueba.

Percy le siguió, vistiendo su ropa de siempre pero con armadura y contracorriente desenvainada. Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 4, Will un 1, Clarrise un 3 y Afrodita un 5. Paso la prueba por los pelos. Y miro mal a Will que insistía en puntuarle con un 1.

Pero el siguiente les dejo a todos de piedra. Nico Di Angelo vestía una armadura negra, con una capa ondeando tras de sí que caía de sus hombros en la cual se podían ver almas en pena, su espada de hierro estigio desenvainada, con un aura oscura y siniestra le rodeaba. Parecía el mismo Hades, pero más pequeño.

Todos alzaron un 5 sin pensarlo.

Al final algunos fueron descalificados, quedando menos para la siguiente prueba.

 **# PRUEBA 3: VESTIR UN DISFRAZ. #**

Media hora de descanso había pasado, y el concurso volvió a comenzar. Todos esperaban con emoción la Prueba del Disfraz, debido a tanto graciosillo que se había presentado al concurso.

Calypso volvió a explicar la prueba y el puntuaje, que aquí no podía ser menor a 20 puntos.

-¡BIEN, PUES COMENCEMOS! –Exclamo Calypso-

Apareció Chris vestido como Rocky, con guantes de boxeador incluidos, sin camiseta y con los típicos pantaloncillos de boxeador…

Annabeth alzó un 3, Drew un 2, Will un 3, Clarrise un 5 y Afrodita un 5.

-¡OHH, LO SIENTO CHRIS, PERO PARECE QUE NO GUSTO TU DISFRAZ…! PERO AL MENOS EMOCIONASTE A TU NOVIA. –Señalo Calypso a Clarrise que se encontraba sonrojada-

El siguiente fue Jason que estaba disfrazado de Superman. Piper pegó un chillido desde el público muy parecido al de su madre. Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 5, Will un 4, Clarrise un 2 y Venus un 5.

-¡Y JASON PASA LA PRUEBA CON VEINTI UN PUNTOS! –Exclamo Calypso- Aunque no entiendo lo de Superman, yo le veo más como Capitán América ¿Ustedes no? –Preguntó retóricamente-

Luego le siguió Percy, quien se había disfrazado de Aquaman. Y para darle más realismo al disfraz había invocado agua a su alrededor. Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 5, Will un 2, Clarrise un 3 y Afrodita un 5.

-¡PERCY JACKSON PASA A DURAS PENAS LA PRUEBA CON VEINTE PUNTOS! –Dice Calypso-

Ahora fue el turno de Leo de triunfar, apareció en el escenario con un disfraz muy real de Ironman. El traje parecía real, seguramente la cabaña de Hefesto se esforzó en hacerlo.

-¡LEO CARIÑO, QUE GUAPO ESTÁS! –Dijo Calypso, Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 2, Will un 5, Clarrise un 5 y Afrodita un 5- ¡LEO VALDÉZ PASA LA PRUEBA CON VEINTI UN PUNTOS! Y PARECE QUE LOS CHICOS HOY SE HAN INSPIRADAO EN MARVEL ¿EH?

Entonces apareció Nico entre las sombras en medio del escenario, una niebla misteriosa apareció ahí de a saber dónde e incluso el sol pareció ocultarse entre las nubes para dar más oscuridad. Nico vestía de Tanatos, con las alas negras incluidas (que parecían muy reales). Y el ambiente que había creado le daba más realismo a todo.

Todos alzaron un cinco sin dudarlo.

Y por último los Stoll aparecieron en el escenario con un disfraz de burro para dos, exacto: uno de ellos era la parte trasera y otro la delantera. ¿Cómo saben que eran los Stoll si el disfraz les tapaba enteros? Bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que solo a ellos se les ocurriría tal disfraz.

Caminando en el escenario se tropezaron y terminaron siendo medio burro cada uno, lo que ocasiono muchas risas y consiguieron que todos les pusieran un 5.

Y así, llegamos a la siguiente prueba…

 **# PRUEBA 4: VESTIR BAÑADOR. #**

Tras media hora de descanso, como de costumbre, llego el momento esperado de las chicas. La prueba del bañador.

-¡QUE COMIENCE YAAA, QUEREMOS VER A LOS PAPASITOS! –Gritaron del público-

-¡QUE ENSEÑEN CARNEEEE!

-¡VAMOS, NO SEAN TÍMIDOS CHICOS!

-¡BUENO, BUENO, NUESTRO PÚBLICO ESTÁ IMPACIENTE! –Habló Calypso- ¡ENTONCES, QUE COMIENCE YA LA PRUEBA! –El telón volvió a abrirse, mostrando a los chicos en bañador, las chicas comenzaron a silbar y chillar emocionadas-

Se encontraban ya solamente los casi finalistas; Jason, Percy, Nico, Travis y Connor, Malcolm, Leo, Mitchell…

Todos estaban en el escenario con sus bañadores.

-¡BIEN, Y COMO NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO, VAMOS A CALIFICAR DE DOS EN DOS! –Dijo Calypso- ¡ADELANTENSE LOS STOLL! –pidió-

Los hermanos avanzaron, iban con un bañador a juego de color naranja (quizá en honor al Campamento) se veían muy bien la verdad…

Annabeth alzó un 3, Drew un 2, Will un 4, Clarrise un 5 y Afrodita un 5.

-¡UY, SOLO DIEZ Y NUEVE, SABIENDO QUE ESTA PRUEBA REQUIERE VEINTE, LO SENTIMOS STOLL, PERO GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR! –Dijo Calypso-

Los Stoll bajaron del escenario planeando bromas por hacerle a las juezas (Excepto a Afrodita claro está) y Will.

-BUENO, AHORA PERCY Y JASON. –Dijo Calypso-

Estos dos avanzaron. Percy llevaba un bañador azul (que raro) y Jason uno negro.

-BIEN, PRIMERO PUNTUEN A PERCY. –Pidió Calypso; Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 4, Will un 1, Clarrise un 2, Afrodita un 5- ¡OH VAYA, LO SENTIMOS PERCY! –El hijo del Dios del Mar abandono el escenario mirando feo a Will y Clarrise- AHORA JASON. –Pidió. Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 5, Will un 4, Clarrise un 4 y Venus un 5- ¡JASON PASA LA PRUEBA! AHORA, LEO Y NICO. –Anunció Calypso-

Leo avanzo con su bañador rojo (aunque tenía su cinturón de herramientas encima), y Nico con uno negro y gafas Ray-Ban (no podía verles a los ojos por la vergüenza y menos a Will).

-PRIMERO, JUZQUEN A LEO. –Pidió Calypso. Annabeth alzó un 4, Drew un 4, Will un 3, Clarrise un 4 y Afrodita un 5:- ¡VEINTE PUNTOS JUTOS, CARIÑO HAS PASADO! AHORA, A NICO DI ANGELO. –Exclamó Calypso: Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 4, Will un 5 (sonrojado), Clarrise un 4 y Afrodita un 5- ¡VEINTI TRES PUNTOS PARA NICO, PASA LA PRUEBA! –Los dos volvieron a sus puestos-

Al final los únicos que pasaron fueron: Nico, Jason y Leo. Por lo que sería una final interesante.

 **# PRUEBA 5: VESTIR DE GALA. #**

Tras casi una hora de descanso todos volvieron a sus puestos. Calypso ahora vestía con un largo vestido negro de tirantes y el cabello recogido en un moño, con guantes blancos hasta los codos y unos tacones negros. Las juezas igualmente vestían con vestidos (Annabeth el gris que uso el día anterior, Drew uno rosa, Will iba de traje con pajarita dorada, Clarrise un vestido rojo oscuro y Afrodita uno dorado brillante).

-BIEN AMIGOS, HEMOS LLEGADO A LA FINAL… DONDE SOLO HABRÁ UN GANADOR… QUE RECIBIRÁ EL TÍTULO DEL MÁS SEXY… DEL MÁS HERMOSO… DEL MÁS DESEADO… ¡DEL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO! (Además de una corona, flores y banda…) PERO ADEMÁS, ¡EL PRIMER PUESTO RECIBE UNA ENTRADA PARA VER EL MUSICAL DEL REY LEÓN! EL SEGUNDO PUESTO UNA CENA ROMÁNTICA EN EL RESTAURANTE FRANCÉS "L'AMOUR" Y EL TERCER PUESTO… UNAS ENTRADAS GRATUITAS PARA VER EL ESTRENO DE LA PELÍCULA "ROUGE ONE, UNA HISTORIA DE STAR WARS" –Explicó Calypso, el público aplaudió- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA PRUEBA FINAL! –Tras decirlo el telón se abrió, dejando ver a los tres últimos concursantes-

Jason vestía un traje completamente blanco, con una corbata azul clara como sus ojos, se le veía muy apuesto (como el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas). A su lado estaba Leo, con un traje verde oscuro y corbata roja (ahora más que nunca parecía un elfo latino de Santa Claus). Y al otro lado de Jason estaba Nico, con un traje negro completo y el cabello bien peinado dejando ver sus ojos oscuros.

-BIEN, JUECES, ¡COMIENZEN POR LEO! –Pidió Calypso y miró de reojo a su novio que se veía muy apuesto; Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 4, Will un 4, Clarrise un 4 y Afrodita un 5- ¡VEINTI DOS PUNTOS PARA LEO! AHORA, JASON. –Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 5, Will un 4, Clarrise un 4 y Venus un 5- ¡VEINTI TRES PUNTOS PARA JASON! –Exclamo Calypso- Y POR ÚLTIMO, NICO DI ANGELO. –Annabeth alzó un 5, Drew un 5, Will un 5, Clarrise un 5 y Afrodita un 5- ¡OH DIOSES, NICO DI ANGELO GANA! –Grito con emoción, Nico miro sorprendido a los jueces. Y su mirada se cruzó con la de Will que le sonreía-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, en la sala del Trono, viendo la plasma de 800" se encontraban los Dioses reunidos.

-¡JA! MI HIJO ES MEJOR QUE LOS VUESTROS –Hades miro a sus hermanos con superioridad-

-No sé cómo no gano mi hijo… -gruño molesto Zeus-

-¡Ese hijo de Apolo le tiene manía a mi hijo! ¡Por eso no gano! –bramo Poseidón, Apolo sonrió nervioso-

-Mi hijo ha sido un juez justo. –Señalo el Dios de la música-

-Sabía que mi hijo ganaría –se jacto Perséfone orgullosa-

-Ni si quiera es tu hijo… -le recordó Deméter-

-¡Si lo es y punto! –Reclamo su hija-

-Al menos Leo terminó tercero… -Comento Hefesto-

-¿Tanto tiempo libre tiene Afrodita? –Dijo Hera-

-Sigo diciendo que la belleza no lo es todo… -Dice Atenea-

-Eso lo dices porque ninguno de tus hijos paso a la final… -Se burló Hera-

-Lo tuyos tampoco pasarían –Atenea señalo a Ares, que seguía diciendo que ahí faltaba una buena pelea, y a Hefesto que no prestaba atención a su alrededor-

-Mis cazadoras son mejores que todos ellos juntos. –Concluyó Artemisa-

Y así, los Dioses de nuevo comenzaron a discutir sobre que sus hijos son los más guapos, inteligentes, fuertes, valientes… Mientras que Hades miraba la pantalla de vez en cuando, viendo como le ponen una corona a su hijo (pareciendo el Rey de los Fantasmas más que nunca), una banda que pone "El más guapo del Campamento Mestizo" y un ramo de flores. Jason y Leo tuvieron sus propias coronas, más pequeñas, y ramos de flores. Y vio cómo tras darles los premios, su hijo le pedía a Will Solace acompañarlo al musical.

Hades sonrió muy levemente, feliz de que su hijo volviera a ser –poco a poco- el de antes.

 **Bueno, y los chicos ya tuvieron su desfile xD espero les haya gustado**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto! :D**

 **PS: ¿Les gusta la nueva portada? Mejor ¿Verdad? jajaja**


	5. El castigo de Dionisio

Dionisio aborrecía su castigo. Hacía casi tres décadas que había sido castigo por su padre Zeus. Y aún le quedaban otras 7 décadas de "niñera" en el Campamento Mestizo, además de estar sobrio. Era terrible. Quitarle el vino al Dios del Vino era lo peor que se podía hacer. Era cómo quitarle a Atenea sus libros, o a Hefesto sus herramientas, o a Apolo su coche, a Artemisa su arco, a Zeus sus rayos o a Hera… Bueno, Hera haciéndoles la vida imposible a los demás era feliz. Así que… Pero bueno, se hacen una idea de lo que quería decir.

Para Dionisio era un martirio tener que permanecer en el Campamento. Esos chiquillos molestos le sacaban más de un dolor de cabeza diario. Que si sus bromas, sus cantos en la hoguera, sus quejas, sus risas estruendosas, sus constantes caprichos… Si fuera por él, cada vez que alguien le molestaba le convertía en delfín. Pero nooo, no puede dañar a los hijos de sus hermanos y tíos… Si estos fuesen más como él, es decir, tuvieran menos hijos… O como Hestia y Artemisa; no hijos no problemas.

Pero todos eran unos salidos… O mejor dicho, estaban aburridos. Así que decidió sacarle provecho a eso. Quizá estuviera castigado, pero encontraría la forma de disfrutar su estancia. Al principio molestaba a los mocosos. Pero después se dio cuenta de los pocos ingresos que tenía (ya que temporalmente no podía hacer de Dios como antes, así que sus seguidores disminuyeron considerablemente). Por lo que debía encontrar otra forma de tener cash. Sus caprichos no eran baratos, se recordó.

Por lo que trazo un plan maestro. Nadie lo adivinaría jamás. Uso sus poderes de forma inimaginable, magnifica y única, para poder crear…

 **~ DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Así es. El mismísimo Dionisio era el creador del programa. Aunque se mantenía anónimo claro. Hacia unos años cuando había salido al aire (colándose en TV Hefesto en el Olimpo) se había armado un gran alboroto. Zeus, su padre, se cabreo ya que no podían tener contacto con sus hijos. Atenea, su hermana, le corrigió diciendo que no tenían contacto literalmente con sus hijos. Solamente podían observarles. Como siempre hacían.

Los humos bajaron un poco cuando vieron a sus hijos haciendo cosas vergonzosas. Las bromas de los Stoll ayudaron para subir en el ranking. Las sesiones de belleza de los de Afrodita tuvieron su momento. Al igual que las escenas de Percy y Annabeth habían sacado canas verdes a Atenea.

En el fondo todos somos iguales, chismosos y cotillas, disfrutando de ver el sufrimiento ajeno. Se decía Dionisio. Por lo que Demigod Channel enseguida fue el número 1 en TV Hefesto y ya nadie más se preocupó de cómo llego ahí o de cómo quitarlo. Incluso Zeus se había resignado y estaba enganchado a verlo.

De vez en cuando, en las reuniones de los Olímpicos salían algunos temas a discutir. Que sí mis hijos son más inteligentes (Atenea), que sí mis hijos son más guapos (Afrodita), mis hijos son los más fuertes (Ares), mi pareja favorita es Solangelo (Apolo)… Ah claro, las parejas eran otro tema aparte.

Cada uno tenía sus Ships; Afrodita decía que Percabeth era lo mejor que había hecho desde París y Helena, aunque en el fondo apoyaba más a Jasper. Poseidón, con tal de hacer la contra a Atenea, apoyaba Percabeth. Hefesto opinaba que Caleo era una buena pareja. Ares ponía mala cara ante la mención de Charise, según él el amor era una debilidad… Apolo y Perséfone eran dos grandes fan's de Solangelo. Quizá Hades parecía ignorar todo, pero en el fondo le gustaba ver a su hijo feliz.

Y como resultado Dionisio termino forrado. Y nadie sabía nada sobre el Anónimo creador del programa. Mientras TV Hefesto le siguiera pagando por transmitirlo, a él le daba igual si ponía en vergüenza a los campistas. Quienes ignoraban el hecho de que estaban siendo grabados.

Pero no podía bajar la guardia. Dionisio se había dado cuenta de que Annabeth Chase –digna hija de Atenea- cada vez que le veía afilaba la mirada, además de que de vez en cuando dejaba caer algunas palabras con doble sentido. Por ejemplo, el otro día jugaba a los naipes con Quirón y la campista se había acercado para pedirle a Quirón un permiso para salir y tener una cita con su novio (quería ir al cine). Quirón, que tiene debilidad ante la pajera Percabeth, les dio permiso. Y antes de irse la chica le había mirado y dicho " _espero que mi madre no se entere si no castigaría a Percy de nuevo haciendo que le acosen unos búhos_ ". Cuando había dicho " _espero que mi madre no se entere_ " lo había dicho con un tono duro. Dionisio solo comento " _ni que yo le fuera contando las cosas a tu madre_ ". Y entonces Annabeth respondió " _Quizá no le cuente… quizá ella_ _ **nos vea**_ ".

Dionisio allí supo que algo iba mal. ¿Acaso había descubierto una de las cámaras, que con tanto esfuerzo escondió? No, imposible. Les había puesto antiguos hechizos para que eso no pasara… (Tenía una especie de trato con Hécate, debido al cual le debía el 20% de los ingresos de Demigod Channel).

Annabeth Chase es inteligente. Esa era su única explicación. Seguramente un día su madre se quejó diciendo que pasa mucho tiempo con su novio y allí, ella sacó sus propias conclusiones. Sí, eso debía ser.

Dionisio se quejaba muy a menudo de su castigo, también aprovechaba cada vez que podía para intentar convertir su coca cola light (o cualquier líquido) en vino, todo en vano ya que este enseguida se convertía en lo que se supone que debía ser. Pero en el fondo, a veces, estar en el Campamento tenía sus momentos… No odiaba a los chicos, los soportaba (y eso ya es decir mucho), pero más en el fondo, quería volver a beber y a salir de ahí…

Aunque mientras se estuviera forrando a costa de los campistas le daba igual todo. Demigod Channel estaba en el ranking en el Olimpo y parecía que aún podía dar más de sí, así que seguiría con su negocio secreto…

 **Ugh, lo sé. Un capítulo cortito el de hoy. Pero tenía que hacerlo :P espero les vaya gustando…**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **No olviden dejar un review**


	6. Las Pruebas de Apolo

**¡HOLA! ¿CÓMO VA?**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

 **PERO ANTES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS FOLLOWS, REVIEWS Y FAVORITES ;)**

 **Y AHORA… A LEER :D**

Apolo despertó temprano esa mañana para coger su Maserati Spyder Rojo y traer el sol al mundo. Vamos, lo de siempre. Después se paseó un poco por el mundo mortal para divertirse (guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo). Y al final de esa mañana, casi a medio día fue a darse su sesión de belleza diaria que consistía en un masaje, mascarilla para la cara y escuchar de mientras música relajante. Una vez terminada su rutina de la mañana, Apolo se acomodó en el salón de su Templo y allí encendió su plasma de 600".

Se acomodó en su sofá dorado con cojines rojos y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer comida y bebida en la mesita de delante. Justo llegaba para ver como comenzaba _Demigod Channel_. Apolo se emocionó al ver a su hijo saliendo en pantalla junto con Nico Di Angelo.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Los rumores habían cesado (a la fuerza) sobre Will y Nico, quienes agradecieron a sus amigos por su ayuda. Percy dijo que se había divertido dándoles un baño a los Stoll y a todo aquel que siguiera cotilleando sobre ellos, Piper alego que su encanto vocal es muy poderoso y no le fue difícil callar a su cabaña, Annabeth no hizo falta que dijera nada… Su mirada lo decía todo. Y Jason había chamuscado a más de uno con sus rayos. Leo dijo que se divirtió mucho haciendo estallar cosas para llamar la atención… Pues era lo que mejor se le daba.

Y ahora, los dos jóvenes se encontraban de nuevo en la enfermería. Will tenía turno por las mañanas y Nico siempre le acompañaba, lo cual era un gran sacrificio para él ya que odiaba madrugar (para Nico madrugar es levantarse a las nueve). Will estaba encantado de que Nico le acompañara siempre y no le odiara después de los rumores…

-¡Me encantó el musical! –Exclamo de nuevo Will, recordando como el fin de semana habían ido a ver El Rey León (ya que Nico ganó el concurso de belleza)- ¡Fue espectacular! –Añadió, Kayla y Austin se habían pasado para verle y pidieron que les dijeran todo sobre el musical- Eran tan buenos actores, cantaban tan bien, ¡Y estaban muy metidos en su papel! –Explicaba emocionado, mientras que Nico se limitada a asentir y sonreír-

-¡Que envidiaaa! –Exclamo Kayla- Yo también quería ir a ver el musical… ¡Austin, vamos a verlo!

-¿Contigo? –Austin miró a su hermana arqueando una ceja- se supone que a eso van las parejas…

-Pero tú no tienes. –Recalcó Kayla sonriendo burlona, Austin bufo- Me alegra que lo pasaran tan bien –De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia Will y Nico- ¿Y entraron totalmente gratis?

-Si. Incluso nos dieron un palco para nosotros solos. –Dijo Will, Nico se sonrojo al recordarlo, y los hijos de Apolo presentes sonrieron mientras se dirigían miradas traviesas- además un camarero vino para preguntarnos que queríamos para cenar.

-Vaya… -Silbó Kayla- Afrodita sí que lo tenía todo bien calculado.

-¡El siguiente concurso lo tengo que ganar yo! –Exclamo Austin- ¡Hagamos nosotros uno! –Dijo seguido de ello- De música, poesía, arte en general…

-Austin, eso no sería justo. –Kayla puso los ojos en blanco- Incluso en el concurso de belleza los de Afrodita no participaron.

-Participo Piper… -Dijo pensativo Nico-

-Y Mitchell… -Añadió Will dándole la razón-

-¡Lo ves! ¡Debemos planear un concurso nosotros! –Austin cogió a Kayla del brazo- ¡Adiós chicos, tenemos mucho que hacer!

-¡Austin, suéltame, ya dije que no…! –Gritaba Kayla mientras era arrastrada fuera de la enfermería-

Will rió suavemente ante las tonterías de sus hermanos. No podía decir que algún día se aburriera.

-Que animados están hoy… -Murmuró Nico-

-Siempre son así. –Negó con la cabeza Will mientras sonreía, _no tienen remedio_ pensaba-

-Miedo me da que Austin planee un concurso de talentos. –Suspiro Nico-

-¿Participarías? –Pregunto curioso Will-

-¿Yo? Tú sí que deberías. Eres un hijo de Apolo después de todo… -Nico ayudo a colocar los medicamentos en los estantes a Will, quien le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Bueno… Quizás. Pero sólo se me da bien esto. No soy tan bueno en el tiro con arco…

-Me dijeron que perseguiste a los Stoll por todo el campamento tirándoles flechas. –Le interrumpió Nico sonriendo divertido-

-Pero no les llegué a dar. –Añadió Will con rencor- tampoco se me da bien la música o la poesía… -Terminó diciendo-

-Curar a tus amigos… Salvarles las vidas… Creo que es igual o más importante. –Le dijo Nico con seriedad, haciendo sonreír a Will-

Se formó un silencio reconfortante entre ambos, en el cual se miraban a los ojos absortos en su ambiente, luego volvieron a lo que estaban. Nico seguía las órdenes del doctor (Ósea Will) y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

-¡PERO BESENSE YAAAAAA! –Grito Apolo exasperado levantando los brazos hacia el plasma, luego bufo- Will no es muy lanzado… -comento con fingida decepción- …y es obvio que quiere a Nico. También es obvio que a Nico le gusta mi hijo. –Sonrió orgulloso- Normal… es tan apuesto como yo –Sonrió ampliamente con arrogancia- ¿Quizá debería ayudarles a dar el primer paso? No, no… no debo meterme en la vida amorosa de mis hijos… Eso es trabajo de Afrodita. –Se recordó- Aunque ella no parece hacer nada. –Tras unos segundos estando pensativo Apolo chasqueo sus dedos ¡Tenía una idea!- ¡Ya se! Hay alguien más que apoya tanto el Solangelo como yo. –Sonrió travieso- Es hora de visitar a tío Hades y a su querida esposa, Perséfone…

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Perséfone veía con entusiasmo como Will y Nico estaban en la enfermería, parecían absortos en su trabajo pero cuando nadie miraba se dirigían miradas uno al otro (sin que el otro se diera cuenta) y cuando sus ojos se encontraban desviaban la mirada sonrojados.

-¡SOLANGELOOOOO! –Grito la Diosa abrazando el cojín de su sofá, entonces miro a su derecha, tras un resplandor dorado apareció Apolo en el mismo sofá-

-¡Saludos, Perséfone, vine a deleitarte con mi presencia además de…!

-¡APOLO! –Hades apareció en la sala, Apolo se giró hacia su tío-

-¡Hola, tío H! ¿Sabías que nuestros hijos se quieren? –Dijo sonriendo divertido, Perséfone sonrió igual y miró burlona a Hades- ¡A tu hijo le gusta mi hijo! ¡A tu hijo le gusta mi hijo! –Comenzó a canturrear, mientras la vena en la frente de Hades se hinchaba cada vez más- ¡A tu…! –Entonces Apolo fue callado por las sombras que cubrieron su boca- ¡Mhggmmggg!

-Hades… -Dijo Perséfone de forma severa- deja a tu sobrino. –Se cruzó de brazos, Hades gruño pero las sombras se disolvieron y Apolo pudo hablar de nuevo-

-¡Luego te quejas, pero por esto no te visito tan seguido como quisiera! ¡Tío H, con lo mucho que te quiero yo, a pesar de tu aura oscura y tu mal gusto para elegir ropa! ¡Pero tú me desprecias, y eso me duele! –Lloriqueaba Apolo poniendo su mano en el pecho- ¡Me duele mucho! –Comenzó a llorar y Perséfone, que el observaba con tristeza le abrazo para consolarlo-

-Pobrecito... ¡HADES DISCULPATE YA! –Grito frunciendo el ceño en dirección al Dios, quién gruño- ¡A LA DE TRES…!

-Perdón… -Murmuro con molestia Hades, Apolo se separó de Perséfone y sonrió ampliamente- ¿Para qué viniste, sobrinito? –mascullo fingiendo amabilidad-

-Estaba viendo Demigod Channel –señalo a la plasma de la sala en la que Perséfone se encontraba viendo el mismo canal- y justo hoy vi a mi querido hijo…

-Yo también les vi ¡Son tan adorables! –Exclamo Perséfone interrumpiéndole-

-¡Ayúdame a juntarlos! –Exclamaron a la vez Perséfone y Apolo- ¿En serio? –Dijeron de nuevo a la vez- ¡VALE! –Gritaron y se abrazaron contentos-

-No sé para que vine… -Hades puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de ahí por el bien de su salud mental-

Apolo y Perséfone se quedaron solos en la sala, ambos veían con emoción Demigod Channel.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, Apolo? –Pregunto la Diosa de la Primavera sonriendo divertida, Apolo solamente le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa- Espero sea divertido.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Will terminó su turno en la enfermería y junto con Nico se fueron a entrenar a la arena. Nico le había dicho que ahora sería él quién ayudara al hijo de Apolo, ya que este le había curado hacía tiempo… Entrenaron con espadas, luego con el arco (incluso a Nico se le dio mejor que a Will).

-De verdad… Mi padre, ahí dónde este, debe estar avergonzado de mí… Incluso tú eres mejor que yo en el tiro con arco… -Dijo Will suspirando con cansancio- Esto no es lo mío…

-Lo mismo decía yo con tener que relacionarme con otros. Y aquí me ves. –Dijo Nico- tú me animaste, así que yo haré lo mismo. –Dijo con seriedad, Will sonrió-

-¿Serías una especie de animadora personal para mí? –Pregunto burlón, Nico sonrió arrogante-

-Ya quisieras tenerme para ti solo. –Dijo sin pensar, acto seguido Will se sonrojo- ejem… Vamos. De nuevo probemos con la espada. –Desvió el tema Nico, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho-

…

-¡QUEEE LINDOOSSSS! –Exclamaron a la vez Apolo y Perséfone-

-Debes hacer algo, Apolo. –Dijo Perséfone- yo no puedo irme, así que debes ir tú. –Decía como si de una misión de vida o muerte tratara- debes juntarlos, cueste lo que cueste.

-Si. –Asintió Apolo con firmeza- ¡Estate atenta a la televisión, que voy a ayudar a esos jóvenes enamorados! –Y desapareció en un haz de luz-

-Y yo aquí perdiéndome toda la diversión… -Murmuro Perséfone-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Apolo tenía un grandioso plan. Juntaría a su hijo con el chico que amaba pero antes se aseguraría que este era merecedor de tal amor. Así que Apolo apareció en mitad del comedor del campamento mestizo justo a la hora de la comida. Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos, incluso habían dejado de hablar y carcajear, todos miraron al Dios mientras que este caminaba como si nada hacia su mesa. Quirón decidió no interferir en los planes de un Dios (centauro sabio) y a Dionisio no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera su medio hermano…

En la mesa de Apolo los campistas se emocionaron (no todos los días pueden ver y hablar con su padre) mientras que el mismísimo Dios chasqueaba los dedos haciendo aparecer una cómoda silla dorada en la cabecera de la mesa para sentarse… Los demás campistas de las demás mesas volvieron a lo suyo, sorprendidos y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al Dios, pero nadie intento meterse donde no le llamaban.

-He oído, Austin, que quieres celebrar un concurso de talentos. –Hablo Apolo viendo a su hijo quién sonrió ampliamente-

-¡Así es! –Exclamo él- ¡Y Kayla me ayudara! –Añadió, la aludida dejo su tenedor a medio camino de su boca y miro a su hermano frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Te dije que no te ayudaría ya que es un concurso injusto! –Repitió ella-

-En eso tiene razón Austin, si hacéis un concurso de talentos sería injusto que participarais… ¡Ya que seguramente ganaríais sin esfuerzo! –Dijo el Dios sonriendo arrogante- en cambio, otros sí podrían participar… -Ahora fijo su vista en Nico Di Angelo que aquel día se sentaba en la mesa de Apolo junto a Will (después de esto maldijo que aquel día le tocara a él sentarse ahí)- ¿Tengo razón, Di Angelo? –Pregunto Apolo, Nico miro al Dios inseguro y asintió sin decir nada más- Y, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que estás sentado en MI mesa? Tío H también tiene una… -Comento como quién no quiere la cosa, Nico miro fijamente a Apolo y respondió:-

-Tengo una nota del doctor. –Hablo con seguridad, como si aquello fuera la prueba suprema o alguna clase de poder inquebrantable que explicaba cualquier cosa-

-Yo soy su doctor. –Añadió Will sonriendo- Nico… -comenzó un poco inseguro- Pasaban cosas extrañas si Nico se sentaba solo en su mesa…

-Se abrían grietas en el suelo –Dijo Kayla con preocupación-

-Y aparecían zombies –Añadió Austin medio preocupado medio emocionado-

-Es un desorden en su estado de ánimo, por las mañanas siempre pasaba algo… -Siguió Will-

-No puedo controlarlo, así que le pedimos a Quirón permiso y nos lo concedió. –Finalizo Nico tranquilamente, Will intentaba contener en vano su emoción por tener a Nico a su lado en cada comida, Apolo tenía la barbilla apoyada en su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y miraba a los chicos alzando una ceja y reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida- Yo jamás haría mal uso de mis poderes para conseguir algo… -Añadió Nico sonriendo levemente viendo de reojo a Will que no se dio cuenta-

-Oh… Bien, entonces todo aclarado. –Dijo el Dios zanjando el tema- Aunque, tengo otra pregunta… -Nico y Will dirigieron sus miradas a Apolo, quién se veía demasiado de buen humor… mala señal- He escuchado rumores, y tengo curiosidad por saber… ¿Es cierto que son pareja? –Sin pudor ni pelos en la lengua Apolo les pregunto aquello mientras les señalaba y sonreía ampliamente totalmente despreocupado. El campamento quedo en silencio, la mesa de Afrodita estaba atenta a una respuesta por parte de los chicos, sus amigos también miraban fijamente sin disimulo alguno, otros se preparaban por pagar/ganar dinero dependiendo de la respuesta…-

Will estaba sonrojado pero veía de reojo a su padre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Amaba a Nico? ¡Claro! ¿Qué si tenían algo? …tal vez. ¡Pero no había necesidad de decir las cosas en público! Además, Nico, él es tímido para estos temas y… Y Will de verdad temía en que se alejara de él por miedo o cualquier cosa…

-SI. –Nico respondió sin duda alguna en su voz, lo dijo bien alto y claro para que todos los cotillas le escucharan. Incluso Will quedo sin aliento al escucharlo, los demás sonrieron y enseguida se montó un alboroto. Nico y Will encogieron en sus asientos intentando no mirar a nadie a la cara, los dos totalmente sonrojados, mientras a su alrededor todo era un caos. En la mesa de Afrodita chillaron " _SOLANGELO ES CANON_ ", otros intercambiaron dinero y estaban felices o descontentos dependiendo de su apuesta, los amigos más cercanos de la pareja simplemente sonrieron de felicidad-

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamo Kayla- Felicidades chicos –Les guiño un ojo-

-Era obvio hermana… -Austin puso los ojos en blanco-

-¡GANE LA PORRA! –Grito Annabeth desde su mesa-

-¡CON QUE LOS RUBIOS SON TU TIPO! –Se escuchó a alguien con claridad por encima de todo aquel alboroto (Percy)-

-SOLANGELO ES CANON, SOLANGELO ES CANON –Gritaba aún la mesa de la Diosa del Amor-

-¡TENEMOS QUE ENCARGAR LAS CAMISETAS YA A MAMÁ! –Gritaron también por ahí-

-Era obvio que Nicol y Wall estaban enamorados. –Incluso Dionisio comentó algo-

Nico y Will miraban sus platos de comida como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo entero, los dos estaban muertos de la vergüenza aunque por debajo de la mesa se habían cogido de las manos.

-Jm… -Apolo los miraba fijamente, esta vez más serio. Pronto los de la mesa de Apolo dejaron de hablar y el alboroto ceso en todo el comedor cuando Apolo comenzó a hablar:- Hijo de Hades, no sé si eres digno del amor que profesa mi hijo hacia ti. Ni tampoco sé si hay verdad en tu confesión… Por ello, ¡DEBERAS DEMOSTRARLO! –Nico y Will miraban a Apolo sin creerlo, incluso los demás del comedor- Lo he llamado ¡LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO! –Exclamo el Dios sonriendo- repito, ¡LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO! –Miro a la gente a su alrededor de forma intensan hasta que todos aplaudieron levemente un poco confusos-

-Em, ¿no deberían ser las Pruebas de Nico? Ya que, será Nico quién tenga que pasar por ellas… -Comento Austin cuando los pocos aplausos cesaron-

-Ya, bueno, pero se parecería demasiado a "Los trabajos de Heracles" y además, soy yo quién pone las pruebas. –Dijo el Dios, aunque todos conocían lo teatral que era y lo que le gustaba llamar la atención (¿A quién habrá salido?)-

-¿Por qué debería demostrar a ti nada? –Pregunto Nico desafiante- me da igual tu opinión, si yo quiero estar con Will lo estaré y ni tu ni nadie me dirá… -Austin (que estaba sentado al lado del Hijo de Hades) le dio un codazo en las costillas- ¡Eh! –Se quejó pero vio como Austin negaba con la cabeza-

-¿Decías Nico? Con todo este alboroto no escuché tus quejas… -Dijo Apolo fingiendo una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía seriedad. Nico suspiro… debía seguirle el juego al Dios-

-Decía que… ¿Qué debo hacer? –Pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco, realmente molesto-

-Oh, sí, pues… ¡Tu primera prueba será; recitarle un poema (escrito por ti, claramente) a mi hijo! –Exclamo, a Nico se le sombreo la frente y entrecerró la mirada viendo al Dios, Will se llevó la palma de su mano a su frente-

-Ya verás… -Susurro Will poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-¿Un… poema? –Nico no era de esos novios que hacían cosas cursis por sus parejas, nada de serenatas bajo la luz de la luna, recitar poemas ante todo el mundo, regalar grandes ramos de flores… Pero sí un Dios te lo pedía, debías hacerlo.-

Se lo iba a tomar como una misión. Se levantó con decisión de su sitio y se dirigió hacia Apolo.

-Bien. Esta tarde lo tendré listo. –Mascullo y se fue a paso firme hacia su cabaña, Apolo sonreía ampliamente.-

El Dios en verdad se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello. Dionisio ya se imaginaba la gran audiencia de aquel día en TV Hefesto y el dinero que se sacaría con las tonterías de Apolo. Mientras que Will miraba preocupado por donde se había ido Nico. Los demás campistas lo tuvieron claro enseguida, DEBÍAN presenciar como aquella tarde un hijo de Hades recitaría un poema al hijo de Apolo. Todos volvieron a sus respectivas comidas y conversaciones, y por fin todo volvió a la normalidad… Pero Will se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta su padre.

-Padre, ¿Por qué has hecho estás "pruebas" para Nico? –Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, a Apolo le resulto familiar la forma severa en que le miraba… Le recordaba tanto a Naomi cuando se enfadaba…- Más te vale no hacerle nada malo ni pedirle nada demasiado vergonzoso. –Le señalo con el dedo índice mientras lo decía, luego se dirigió a Austin y Kayla- Estaré en la enfermería. –y se fue-

-¿Crees que se ha enfadado? Yo creo que esto es divertido. –Dijo Austin a Kayla-

-Yi crii qui isti is divirtidi –Imito Kayla cruzándose de brazos- es ridículo. Voy a entrenar con el arco, ¡vamos! –Cogió del brazo a Austin que no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su hermana-

De mientras, Nico estaba dando vueltas por su cabaña bufando de vez en cuando y maldiciendo en italiano a cierto Dios molesto y teatral… No, ese dios no, su hijo Apolo.

-¿Nico? ¿Hola? …Nico ¿puedes abrir? –Escucho que le llamaban desde fuera, Nico reconoció la voz de Kayla y fue a abrir. En efecto, estaba Kayla y tras ella Austin sobándose del brazo- Ey, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No. –Contesto seco-

-Verás… sé que papá puede ser muy… infantil. –Dijo Kayla intentando decir las palabras correctas- y si necesitas cualquier ayuda para…

-Debo hacerlo solo. Iría en contra de las reglas. –Dijo Nico serio-

-¿Reglas? Papá no menciono nada de reglas… -Dijo Austin pensativo, recordando lo dicho por Apolo-

-Pero seguro me lo echaría en cara si me ayudan. Debo hacerlo yo, después de todo "Las Pruebas de Apolo" me conciernen a mí solo… -Y cerró la puerta de la cabaña 13 dado por terminada la conversación-

Kayla y Austin se miraron.

-¿Sabrá algo de poesía? –Inquirió Austin-

-Esta tarde se verá. –Kayla suspiro- al menos lo intentamos.

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Perséfone miraba a Hades de reojo, desde el momento en que Apolo se había ido su marido había aparecido y se había sentado a su lado para ver la tele. Y cuando Apolo dijo todo aquello de las pruebas Hades rechino los dientes y desde entonces estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo molesto fijamente la pantalla. La Diosa de la primavera no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

- _No sé qué pretende Apolo…_ -Pensaba la Diosa- _Lo importante es que Solangelo es canon… Y si Afrodita saca camisetas deberé pedirle una._ –Pensaba asintiendo levemente con la cabeza-

…

Y volviendo al campamento mestizo, concretamente a la cabaña 13, podemos ver a un molesto e irritado Nico Di Angelo sentado en su escritorio con montones de bolas de papel arrugadas, lápices y borradores, y papeles en blanco delante de él…

-Un poema… un poema para Will… -Murmuraba mientras tenía la cabeza sobre el escritorio y la golpeaba levemente contra ella-

Y de nuevo comenzó a escribir pero a mitad del segundo párrafo se detuvo.

-Jm… -Miraba fijamente aquel folio a medio utilizar- esto, definitivamente, no es lo mío. –Comento- pero Apolo no menciono que tuviera que ser en inglés… -Entonces sonrió y volvió a escribir pero esta vez en italiano-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Esa misma tarde Will seguía en la enfermería, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando lo vio de nuevo. El rubio estaba nervioso y a la vez emocionado, sinceramente siempre quiso que Nico hiciera algo así por él… Pero conociendo al hijo de Hades sabía que jamás haría nada cursi. Está era una oportunidad única. Y no era el único que sabía aquello…

-Austin… Kayla… Vosotros no trabajáis de enfermeros, ¿Por qué seguís aquí? –Will miro de reojo a sus hermanos fulminándoles con la mirada, mientras estos fingían hacer cosas en la enfermería-

-¿Eh? ¿Nosotros? –Kayla miro a Austin nerviosa-

-Nosotros… estamos… -Murmuraba Austin-

-Queréis ver a Nico recitándome un poema. –Dijo Will, los hermanos asintieron-

-No somos los únicos así que no puedes…

-¿Cómo? –Will interrumpió a Austin- ¿Quién más…? No. –Enseguida salió de la enfermería y vio un par de curiosos-

Entonces apareció Apolo en un haz de luz dorada, todos cerraron sus ojos debido a la luz, y el Dios se acercó a su hijo.

-Nico aún no ha aparecido… ¿Ves hijo, que mis pruebas tienen sentido? Ahora ya sabes que ese chico no es digno de…

-Aquí estoy. –Dijo de golpe Nico Di Angelo apareciendo de entre las sombras-

Todos estaban ligeramente sorprendidos, conocían al hijo de Hades y este jamás haría nada tan romántico enfrente de tanta gente. Pero parecía que por Will Solace estaba dispuesto.

-¡Bien, que dé comienzo mi primera prueba! –Exclamo Apolo- yo mismo juzgaré si el poema vale la pena… -Añadió-

-Nico, no hace falta… -Will se acercó a su novio- si no quieres está bien.

-Ah, fue demasiado fácil. –Alego él sorprendiendo al rubio- eso sí, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? –Miro a su alrededor donde estaban Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, los Stolls, Kayla, Austin, de la cabaña de Apolo que se ocupan de la enfermería, el mismo Dios, incluso un grupo de la cabaña de Afrodita con camisetas a juego y carteles que ponían "Solangelo 4ever"; "Solangelo es canon"; "Solangelo rules".-

-Parece que tienes a todos sorprendidos, Di Angelo. –Dijo Will sonriendo levemente mientras intentaba ocultar su emoción-

Nico miro a Apolo frunciendo el ceño antes de comenzar, luego se dirigió a Will y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

 _"_ _ **O Amore, o bella luce del cuore, fiamma eterna che il mondo ha in sè, mesta carezza, lieto dolore, la vita è in te!**_ _" (Amor, bella luz del corazón, llama eterna que el mundo tiene en sí, caricia triste, dolor feliz, ¡la vida está en ti!)_

 _"_ _ **Il tempo non conta per il cuore. Si può amare anche stando lontani e quell'amore, se è vero e puro, non morirà mai neanche fra mille anni**_ _" (El tiempo no cuenta para el corazón. Si se puede amar incluso estando el amor lejano, si es verdadero y puro, no morará jamás, incluso en mil años)._

" _ **Per me non esiste un linguaggio che si può dire quello che provo per te."**_ _(Para mi no hay idioma en el que pueda decirte lo que siento por ti)._

" _ **Ma per me ... Tu sei il sole che illumina i miei giorni bui."**_ _(Para mi… Tú eres el sol que ilumina mis días oscuros)._

" _ **Tu sei tutto per me."**_ _(Tú eres todo para mí).*_

Will no entendió ni una sola palabra, pero la forma en la que Nico le hablaba, mirándole a los ojos y acariciando suavemente sus manos entre las suyas hizo que se derritiera su corazón. Pero igual que él nadie de los presentes entendió nada, y al finalizar el poema solamente Apolo y Chiara Benvenuti aplaudieron emocionados, la hija de Tique estaba de entre el grupo de hijas de Afrodita con camiseta y pancarta a juego.

-¡ENHORABUENA, HAS PASADO LA PRUEBA! –Grito Apolo, emocionado por las palabras del hijo de Hades-

-¿Alguien podría traducir lo que ha dicho? –Pregunto Leo, confuso e intrigado-

-No sé qué dijo pero fue hermoso –Dijo emocionada Calypso, Piper y Annabeth asentían de acuerdo-

-¡Calypso, dijiste que mi español era más romántico! –Se quejó Leo-

-Decir "eres la carne de mis tacos" no es tan romántico. –Dijo Calypso cruzándose de brazos-

-¿La carne de mis tacos? Buena esa –Percy chocó los cinco con Leo, Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco-

-¿Y tú porque no me dices nunca cosas románticos Jason? –Se quejó Piper viendo a su novio quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso-

-Genial… La que ha liado ahora Nico –Comento Austin a su hermana-

Will sonrió ampliamente a su novio quién ahora bajaba la mirada y temblaba levemente.

-Ha sido hermoso. –Susurro Will- gracias.

-ajá… -Nico desvío su mirada de su novio totalmente sonrojada-

-¡Y AHORA, LA PRUEBA NÚMERO 2! –Exclamo Apolo, Nico y Will miraron con fastidio al Dios, quien no se dio cuenta- ¡En esta prueba deberás… DEMOSTRAR TU FUERZA LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS MONSTRUOS MÁS TERRIBLES Y PELIGROSOS SACADOS DEL TÁRTARO Y…! –Apolo se detuvo al ver la mirada de Will, que le dirigía una mirada afilada y negaba con la cabeza- ah… aunque, ganar un Captura la Bandera también me vale. –Cambio su discurso y sonrió a su hijo que ponía los ojos en blanco y bufaba molesto-

-¿Solamente eso? –Pregunto asombrado Nico- ¡Ja! Fácil. –sonrió arrogante-

-Déjame terminar Nico Di Angelo –dijo Apolo- Ganar un Captura la Bandera contra mis hijos y… Mi hermana y sus cazadoras. –Añadió y todos soltaron un "uuuhhh"- Tú puedes elegir tu propio equipo. Siempre que no os paséis de diez miembros. –Explico-

-Bien. –Dijo duramente Nico y se fue de allí llevándose consigo a Will-

-¿Con quién harás equipo Nico? –Pregunto el rubio-

-Ya tengo en mente unos cuantos… -Murmuro el hijo de Hades, Will le miro con intriga-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

Esa misma noche después de cenar se encontraban todos alrededor de la fogata, asando malvaviscos, cantando, riendo y bromeando (Stolls). Nico aprovecho la presencia de todos para reunir su equipo para el Captura la Bandera de la noche siguiente.

Percy sonreía ampliamente, un poco arrogante incluso, Annabeth le miraba mal mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza… Piper, Leo y Jason se habían acercado a ellos por pedido de Will, y ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en un grupito.

-Sabía que acudirías a mí tarde o temprano… -Presumió Percy, Annabeth le seguía mirando mal y Nico estaba realmente fastidiado al tener que pedirles ayuda…-

-Percy… -Advirtió Annabeth con un tono severo-

-Creo que puede ser divertido –Comento Leo- ¡Pensadlo chicos! Tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos a las cazadoras de Artemisa…

-No sé… luchar contra mi hermana… -Decía confuso Jason, Piper sonrió con dulzura-

-Los venceremos y triunfará el Solang… Digo, demostraremos ser más fuertes –Murmuro nerviosa Piper, Will y Nico la miraron de reojo con una ceja alzada-

-Contándote a ti –Comenzó Annabeth señalando a Nico- sólo somos seis. –Todos se miraron y se contaron rápido- ¿A quién más vas a pedir que se una al grupo? –Nico estuvo demasiado tiempo en silencio, por lo que supieron enseguida que no tenía más opciones…-

-Podría decirle a Calypso. –Ofreció Leo, todos le miraron inseguros- ¡Eh! Recordad que es una gran hechicera… Quizá haya perdido gran parte de sus poderes al dejar Ogygia pero aún es poderosa.

-Bien. –Asintió Nico- ¿Quién más po…? –Entonces dejo de hablar como si le hubiera venido una gran idea-

-¿Nico? –Will se acercó entonces vio como los ojos de su novio casi brillaban-

-Tengo que irme –Y tras decir aquello desapareció entre las sombras-

-¿Soy el único que piensa que Nico sabe hacer unas entradas y salidas muy cool's? –Sonrió Leo-

 **TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL**

A la noche siguiente todos los campistas se habían reunido para presenciar el que sería –seguramente- uno de los Captura la Bandera más entretenidos del siglo. Todos se cogieron un asiento en el palco que habían "improvisado" los chicos de Hefesto, mientras los hijos de Hermes habían conseguido una pantalla plana y poner cámaras por todo el bosque para retransmitir en directo para los campistas que no participarían en el evento…

-Que gran trabajo han hecho. –Elogió Will a los campistas-

-¿Gran trabajo? Estos solo se esfuerzan para lo que quieren… -Murmuro Nico molesto. Llevaba su espada Estigia atada a la cintura, un peto y un escudo-

-Me parece genial, ¡Que graben, así verán mi victoria! ¡Auch! …Digo, la de Nico. –Se corrigió Percy ante un codazo de Annabeth, que se encontraba a su lado, ambos llevaban sus armas y un peto-

-Yo mismo les di la idea a los Stolls, y juntos organizamos nuestras cabañas –Dijo Leo con orgullo, al igual que los demás iba vestido con el peto y en su cintura tenía su cinturón de herramientas-

-Si perdemos lo tendrán grabado. –Dijo con preocupación Piper, ella también llevaba un peto y su daga Katroptis-

-No te preocupes, Nico ganara. –Aseguro Jason guardando su "moneda" en su bolsillo-

-¿Y quién más va a participar? –Pregunto Calypso, llegando justo a tiempo donde todos estaban reunidos, ella llevaba una armadura y una espada. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, jamás la habían visto así vestida- ¿Qué? –Pregunto al ver que nadie apartaba la mirada de ella-

-Estás… genial. –Hablo Leo con la boca seca.-

-Lo sé. –Calypso le guiñó un ojo- Y bien, ¿Quién más? –Miro a Nico quién estaba por responder pero fue interrumpido justo a tiempo-

-Me han dicho que necesitan ayuda. –Frank apareció con sus ropas de pretor, detrás de él estaba Hazel desmontando de Arion y dándole un buen pedazo de oro que brotó del suelo-

-¡Y yo por supuesto que ayudaré a mi hermano para luchar por su alma gemela! –Exclamó Hazel enérgica haciendo sonrojar a Nico. Ella iba con sus ropas de centurión.-

-¡Hazel, Frank! –Percy enseguida fue a saludarles al igual que los demás-

-Bueno, pero sigue faltando alguien ¿no? –Dijo Calypso haciendo un rápido recuento-

-Ya no, pringada. –Apareció Clarrise con sus ropas de guerra y su lanza. Miro a todos con el ceño fruncido y asintió con su cabeza en modo de saludo- Eh, cuando gane debes hacer _eso._ –Miro fijamente a Nico que asintió en su dirección-

-¿Eso? –Repitió Will confuso-

-Bueno, esto va a comenzar. Debemos ir. –Anunció Jason-

En un pequeño escenario improvisado ente el palco y la televisión de plasma gigante estaban Quirón, Dionisio, Apolo y Artemisa sentados en una mesa grande como si fueran jueces (Quirón con su silla de ruedas).

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? –Se quejó Artemisa cruzada de brazos-

-Bueno, entonces vete y deja bajo mi cuidado a tus cazadoras… -Sonrió Apolo encantador-

-¿Es que esto no va a comenzar? Algunas debemos ir a cazar monstruos. –Se quejó Artemisa llamando la atención, nadie se atrevió a hablar- ¡Bien, Quirón tiene la palabra!

-Ejem… -Quirón se aclaró la garganta- bien, estamos aquí para presenciar un Captura la Bandera especial, donde el "Equipo Nico" enfrentara al "Equipo Apolo".

-Dios Apolo. –Corrigió el Dios-

-¿Por qué Equipo Apolo? Son mis cazadoras. Sería mejor "Las cazadoras de Artemisa". –Dijo su gemela-

-También participan mis hijos. –Añadió Apolo-

-Entonces no entiendo porque mis cazadoras deben participar… -Murmuro Artemisa-

-Arty, recuerda el trato. –Canturreo Apolo y Artemisa bufo pero no dijo nada más-

-…bien, como decía… -Siguió Quirón- Si el Equipo de Nico gana entonces, Nico habrá pasado la Prueba de Apolo, si no… no será merecedor del amor de Will Solace. –Termino de leer la nota que le había pasado Apolo-

-¡Bien, preséntense y dará comienzo la prueba! –Exclamo Apolo-

-Nico Di Angelo… Hijo de Hades… -Murmuro Nico con desgana afiliando la mirada hacia el Dios del Sol-

-Percy Jackson, Hijo de Poseidón. –Dijo Percy al lado de Nico-

-Annabeth Chase, Hija de Atenea. –Miro fijamente a los jueces con su mirada calculadora y fría-

-Piper McLean, Hija de Afrodita. –Sonrió con timidez-

-Jason Grace, Hijo de Júpiter. –Dijo serio-

-¡LEO VALDEZ, HIJO DE HEFESTO Y NOVIO DE CALYPSO! –Grito lo último viendo a todos, más bien a los campistas que miraban a su novia que estaba candente en sus ropas de guerra-

-Calypso Valdez, supongo. –Sonrió de lado consiguiendo sonrojar a Leo-

-Clarrise La Rue, Hija de Ares. –Dijo muy ruda haciendo que su lanza echara chispas y todo-

-Frank Zhang, Hijo de Marte. Y Pretor del Campamento Júpiter –Dijo Frank poniéndose derecho incluso-

-Hazel Levesque, Hija de Plutón. Centurión de la Quinta Cohorte del Campamento Júpiter –Dijo Hazel dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa a todos-

-¡Y SOMOS EL EQUIPO DE NICO! –Gritaron todos a la vez, algunos más entusiasmados que otros (léase Nico), Leo incluso se prendió en llamas-

-Ahora, el equipo de Apolo. –Pidió Quirón-

-Thalía Grace, Lugarteniente de la Diosa Artemisa. –Anunció con orgullo y miro con desafío al otro equipo-

-Verónica, cazadora de Artemisa. –Se presentó con timidez una chica de cabello castaño claro recogido en una larga trenza, en su espalda llevaba su arco y carcaj plateados-

-Ashley, cazadora de Artemisa. –Se presentó una chica más ruda, de cabello rojo oscuro recogido en una coleta, dirigió una mirada de desafío a Clarrise a lo que la hija de Ares le respondió-

-Iara, cazadora de Artemisa. –Dijo una chica bajita, de cabello corto negro sobre sus hombros y con un flequillo que casi tapaba sus ojos.-

-Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arrellano… -Dijo quitándose la capucha de la ropa de cazadora- …Hija de Belona. –Los campistas romanos miraron con sorpresa a su pretora, al igual que los griegos- Lo siento Nico, pero Thalía me hizo una _oferta irrechazable_. –Sonrió al decir aquello-

-Victoria, Hija de Apolo. –Dijo una chica rubia que guardaba una flauta de madera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- pero llamadme Viky. –Añadió con una sonrisa despreocupada-

-Thomas, Hijo de Apolo. –Dijo un chico rubio con un arco en la espalda quien se veía un poco serio para ser hijo de Apolo-

-Mi nombre es Esther y os voy a vencer. –Dijo con decisión una chica rubia con gafas señalando al equipo contrario, entonces pareció confusa por un momento y saco un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a contar las sílabas de lo que había dicho, con un lápiz corrigió algo en el papel- Esther y vencer, riman ¿verdad? –Miro a su lado a Austin, quién suspiro y prefiero presentarte en vez de responder-

-Austin, Hijo de Apolo. –Se presentó el chico. Destacando bastante entre el grupo de cazadoras que todas iban con ropas plateadas y arcos plateados, el llevaba la camiseta naranja de siempre, un peto y un saxofón como arma-

-Kayla, Hija de Apolo. –Se presentó con timidez la chica, que al igual que Austin destacaba entre las cazadoras ya que llevaba la camiseta naranja del campamento, y su arco de madera-

Y así se dieron por presentados todos.

Quirón se preparó para decir las reglas, que aunque estuvieran claras él las tenía que decir…

-Bien campistas y cazadoras. El objetivo es quitarle la bandera al otro equipo sin perder la tuya… Se valen todo tipo de armas y poderes. –Muchos sonrieron y chocaron puños con otros- Deberéis tener cuidado en el bosque, hay muchos monstruos que…

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA PRUEBA! –Exclamo Apolo con aburrimiento queriendo ya acción-

Los dos equipos se miraron por un momento y luego echaron a correr cada uno por un lado del bosque. Los campistas del palco pudieron ver en la pantalla, que a su vez se dividía en cuatro pequeñas pantallas, como avanzaba cada equipo. Claramente el equipo de Nico eligió poner su bandera cerca del río y sería Percy quien custodiara la bandera. El equipo de Apolo lo escondió más adentro del bosque, matando varios monstruos por el camino, llegaron a una zona más oscura donde tenían una buena defensa…

Mientras, los campistas que se encontraban en el palco viendo a sus amigos comenzaron a hacer apuestas. Los Stoll iban fila a fila con un tablero pequeño y bolsitas de dinero gritando "¡Vota por las cazadoras, ellas jamás pierden!" o "¡Los mejores semidioses de nuestro campamento han hecho equipo, seguro no pierden!". Tanto campistas como cazadoras (que habían acompañado a sus amigas y a su Diosa a ver la competición) estaban haciendo apuestas y siguiéndoles la corriente.

…Y en el Olimpo al mismo tiempo…

En la sala del Trono se encontraban todos los Dioses (excepto Dionisio, Apolo y Artemisa) viendo la plasma de 800" donde retransmitía TV Hefesto el Captura la Bandera que a la vez transmitían los hijos de Hermes.

-¡Mi hijo ganara! –Dijo seguro de sí misma Perséfone- ¡Y el amor triunfara! –Llevaba una camiseta naranja en la que ponía "SOLANGELO RULES", unas banderitas con un sol y una calavera por cada lado. A su lado Hades tenía una que ponía "Go Son" y la movía sin menos energía que su mujer-

-No es tu hijo… -Volvió a repetir Deméter, pero Perséfone no hizo caso-

-Gracias a mi hija tienen el juego ganado… -Fardó Atenea-

-¿Perdón? Incluso tu hija vio que poner la bandera al lado del río para que MI HIJO lo proteja, les dará una gran ventaja e incluso la victoria. –Se jacto Poseidón con aires arrogantes-

-Que estupidez… -Opino Hera cruzándose de brazos en su trono-

-Oh, parece que los chicos se divierten. –Hestia levanto la vista de su fuego para sonreír a las pantallas-

-Jm… -Zeus estaba que echaba chispas… por la indecisión, ¿A quién apoyar? ¿A su hija Thalía? ¿A Jason, del lado romano? ¿Al equipo de su hijo Apolo? ¿Al equipo de su hija Artemisa? No podía mostrar favoritismos por nadie… ¿Quién le mandaría a tener tantos hijos? En fin…-

-¿Cómo convenció Apolo a Artemisa? ¿De qué trato estaría hablando? –Se preguntó en voz baja Hermes que de vez en cuando levantaba la vista de su móvil- _que orgulloso estoy de mis hijos… debería seguir su ejemplo…_ -Pensó orgulloso al ver como las cámaras del Olimpo enfocaban el palco donde los Stoll pasaban entre las filas haciendo apuestas-

…De vuelta al Bosque…

El equipo de Nico estaba reunido con Annabeth planeando estrategias para robar la bandera del equipo de Apolo.

-Eres demasiado complicada listilla –La cortó Percy- yo vigilo la bandera, hay agua y…

-Pero si viene Thalía podría patearte el trasero. –Comento Jason, Percy le fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada-

-Clarrise te necesitamos al frente. –La hija de Ares asintió sonriendo feroz y emocionada- Percy y Piper se quedan vigilando la bandera (tu encanto vocal nos será de ayuda) –Añadió al ver la cara de confusión de Piper- el flanco derecho que sea protegido por Jason y Frank. –ninguno se quejó- El izquierdo por Leo y Calypso. –Ambos asintieron conformes- Nico, Hazel, Clarrise y yo iremos al frente. Hazel, crearas túneles y examinaras si hay algún enemigo delante de nosotros… -Ordeno Annabeth- …Si los hay Clarrise te encargas tú. Yo me pondré mi gorra –Cogió su gorra de los Yankees en su mano- y avanzaré para examinar el terreno también. Nico encárgate de los monstruos y enemigos como Clarrise. Pero necesito que estés al 100% para cuando lleguemos donde tienen la bandera. –Nico asintió- Seguro que Apolo no te lo pondrá tan fácil… -Añadió en un susurro Annabeth- Bien, ¡Separaos y haced lo que dije! –Ordeno y todos asintieron-

…En el Olimpo…

-Lo ven. –Atenea se recostó en su trono y se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa arrogante surcaba su rostro. Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco.-

-Jm… Mi Piper eligió un mal conjunto… ¿Debería hacer algo?... Por otro lado me gusta que Annabeth haya puesto en pareja a Leo y a Calypso. Aunque me habría gustado que estuvieran todos con sus novias –Decía Afrodita mientras tomaba el té en su trono-

-¡Quiero ver sangre! ¡A por ellas Clarrise! –Grito Ares apretando los puños mientras sus ojos ardían-

-Que estupidez… -Volvió a decir Hera-

-Entonces vete. –Dijo Hefesto despreocupado- o… a lo mejor eres una fan de Solangelo… -Murmuro, Hera se sonrojo y se llevó una mano a su chal para tapar su camiseta naranja de Solangelo-

…De vuelta al Campamento Mestizo…

-¡ANNABETH, ANNABETH, ANNABETH! –Gritaban los campistas de Atenea teniendo un cartel que decía "EQUIPO NICO"-

-¡LAS CAZADORAS GANARÁN, LAS CAZADORAS GANARÁN! –Gritaban las cazadoras, teniendo pancartas que decían; "LA DIOSA ARTEMISA ES LA MEJOR!"; "LAS CHICAS SON MEJORES!"; "UNETE A LAS CAZADORAS, REQUISITOS: SER CHICA".-

…En el Bosque, donde el Equipo de Apolo tiene su Bandera…

Las cazadoras y los hijos de Apolo estaban en círculo planeando su ataque y defensa…

-Me pido al sesos de algas. –Thalía hizo crujir sus nudillos-

-¿Quién protege la Bandera? –Pregunto Kayla-

-Yo quiero pelear. –Dijo Ashley-

-Tengo un plan que quizá pueda funcionar. –Dijo Reyna pensativa, todos callaron enseguida y la escucharon- Thalía, Victoria, Thomas y yo vamos al frente. A por la bandera del otro equipo. Austin, Kayla y Ashley proteged la bandera. Verónica, Iara y Esther proteged la posición. –Ordenaba Reyna, nadie se quejaba y asentían cuando ella decía su nombre-

Cada uno sabía que debía hacer por lo tanto se prepararon; Austin preparo su saxofón listo para encantar a los enemigos con su música, Kayla y Ashely prepararon sus flechas (Kayla tenía algunas sónicas, otras apestosas y unas de luz que podían deslumbrar tanto como para dejar a alguien ciego por unos instantes). Los tres se posicionaron alrededor de la Bandera.

Verónica, Iara y Esther también prepararon sus armas y se dispersaron por el bosque alrededor de la Bandera.

Thalía, Victoria, Thomas y Reyna se prepararon para salir a buscar la bandera del equipo contrario.

-Tienen a aliento de pescado, por lo que estarán cerca de un río. Y seguramente es Annabeth la estratega. –Decía Thalía-

-Annabeth me da miedo… -Admitió Thomas-

-Tengo entendido que ella tiene una gorra que la hace invisible. –Recordó Reyna- debemos tener cuidado con eso.

-Tranquilos, yo tengo mi propia arma. –Victoria saco su flauta de madera- Soy como la flautista de Hamelín, nada más tocar vienen todos a mí. –Explico- Iré primera y si hay algún enemigo o monstruo cerca tocaré la flauta. –Sugirió-

-¿Y nosotros qué? –Pregunto Thomas- tú música nos afectará igual.

-No… Ya lo había pensado. –Vicky saco de su bolsillo unos tapones para los oídos- os avisaré cuando vaya a tocar para que os los pongáis. –Todos cogieron un par-

-Bien, la flautista se encarga del enemigo, yo iré a por el sesos de alga, Reyna ya sabe, y Thomas encárgate de en el momento en que tenga a Percy entretenido coger la Bandera. –Dijo Thalía, él asintió conforme-

…En el Campamento, en la mesa de los jueces…

-Buenas estrategias. –Elogió Artemisa- pero nosotras ganaremos. –Añadió-

-Oh, eso está por ver. –Dijo Quirón sonriendo levemente- Annabeth sabe lo que hace.

-Están al lado del río, Perry lo tendrá fácil. –Dijo Dionisio con aburrimiento-

-En el Bosque les esperan un par de sorpresas… -Comento Apolo sonriendo, los jueces le miraron de reojo con curiosidad-

…En el Bosque…

Percy y Piper se encontraban sentados en el suelo al lado de la Bandera Azul de su Equipo, Percy se aburría por ahora pero sabía que si Thalía participaba iría a por él y entonces se acabaría su aburrimiento… Piper estaba pensando frases que decir al enemigo usando su encanto vocal como; "no quieres está Bandera", "Dime donde tienes la tuya", "tienes sueño, mucho sueño…" Lo que uso con Gea quizá le sirviera también ahora.

Entonces escucharon un horrible grito a lo lejos. Monstruos. Los dos se miraron y asintieron, se levantaron y se prepararon para el combate.

No muy lejos…

Jason y Frank estaban cubriendo el flanco derecho, el rubio tenía preparada su arma y Frank por ahora permanecía en su forma humana pero tenía un par de animales en mente en los que podría convertirse (como un oso por ejemplo). Entonces escucharon un grito no muy lejos. Monstruos, seguramente. Frank no tardó en transformarse en oso.

Un poco más allá…

Leo y Calypso estaban muy cerca uno del otro, aprovechándose de que aún no atacaban estaban dándose mimitos, pero se separaron de repente cuando escucharon un grito.

-¿Oíste eso? –Dijo Calypso alarmada-

-¿El qué? –Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara-

-El grito. –Dijo Calypso separándose más de él, Leo bufo molesto-

-Ya se las arreglaran… Tienen a Clarrise. –Dijo Leo como si fuera obvio-

-Espero ganar. Y de paso pelear un poco. –Calypso sonrió retadora y se llevó su mano derecha a su cinturón donde tenía su espada-

…Un poco más lejos…

Clarrise, Annabeth, Nico y Hazel luchaban contra una hidra. Y os preguntareis, ¿Es el sonido de la hidra lo que escucharon los demás? Si. Y también, ¿Por qué cuatro poderosos semidioses tienen que luchar contra una hidra? Pues porque esta tiene ocho cabezas. Por supuesto que Apolo no se la iba a poner fácil…

Clarrise esquivaba las dos cabezas que le habían tocado mientras intentaba acercarse para chamuscar al monstruo. Annabeth tenía su gorra de la invisibilidad e intentaba acercarse a la hidra pero esta la olía y sabía dónde se encontraba… Hazel esquivaba con dificultad las dos cabezas que la atacaban a ella, jamás se había enfrentado a una hidra antes. Nico había invocado unos esqueletos pero enseguida le dijeron que él no luchara aún.

-¡Annabeth! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos estar así por siempre! –Le grito Nico a la nada, ya que no la veía-

-Creo que sé que hacer… -Escucho Nico a su lado la voz de Annabeth- y no vuelvas a invocar zombies, tienes que estar descansado para cuando encontremos la Bandera. –Nico resopló ante ello con molestia-

Annabeth se acercó a Hazel sin que la hidra se diera cuenta.

-Hazel –La llamo una vez estaba a su lado, ella dio un respingo al escucharla de golpe- crea túneles bajo la hidra. Haz que la tierra ceda.

Hazel enseguida se puso a ello. Annabeth se acercó a Clarrise.

-Clarrise, recarga todo lo que puedas tu lanza. Cuando la hidra caiga, debes lanzársela y…

-¡Ya lo pillo! –Gruño ella-

La tierra cedió, la hidra cayó a un agujero y Clarrise le lanzo su lanza que al tocar la hidra explotó y quemo la hidra.

-Bien. –Annabeth se quitó su gorra y sonrió viendo que todo había salido bien-

-No me gusta no hacer nada. –Dijo Nico de brazos cruzados-

-Nico… pienso igual que Annabeth. –Habló Hazel- tú tendrás una Prueba más grande que todos para superar. Debes estar preparado. –Nico puso los ojos en blanco-

-Sigamos avanzando –Dijo Clarrise frunciendo el ceño, había perdido su lanza en esa explosión. Todos asintieron y siguieron caminando.-

Mientras tanto, dónde la Bandera del Equipo de Apolo…

Austin, Kayla y Ashley protegían la Bandera. Kayla y Ashley tenían sus arcos tensados con una flecha preparada mientras Austin tenía en mano su saxofón. Ashley miro al hijo de Apolo.

-¿Música? ¿Así vencerás al enemigo? –Pregunto escéptica-

-Claro. –Sonrió él- Puedo llegar a confundirles tocando las notas adecuadas… -Presumió-

-Si las tocas bien. –Añadió Kayla- la mayoría de las veces solo les das dolor de cabeza. –Las dos chicas sonrieron burlonas-

-¡Ya veréis que sí! –Dijo Austin frunciendo el ceño-

…No muy lejos…

Verónica, Iara y Esther estaban caminando alrededor de su base, de vez en cuando se separaban al escuchar el mínimo ruido, como buenas cazadoras que eran el bosque les proporcionaba una gran ventaja por lo que estaban seguras de que aunque solo fueran tres podrían con el enemigo…

…Un poco más lejos…

Thalía, Victoria, Thomas y Reyna avanzaban por el bosque. Thalía tenia a mano su arco, Vicky su flauta, Thomas su arco y Reyna su espada. Thalía estaba emocionada y avanzaba rápido, mientras que los demás estaban atentos (y mucho más desde que escucharon los gritos de un monstruo).

-Una hidra. –Les había dicho Thalía- parece que Apolo quiere que haya acción.

Fue entonces cuando ellos también se toparon con otro monstruo.

-Porque… -Dijo Thomas por centésima vez en su vida-

-Que divertido. –Dijeron a la vez Thalía y Reyna, se miraron y sonrieron-

Eran un basilisco y a pocos metros una manticora.

-Me encargo de la manticora. –Pidió Vicky- ¡vamos Thomas! –Añadió con alegría, el chico se dejó arrastrar-

-Entonces nosotras del basilisco. –Comento Reyna, Thalía saco su escudo y la romana no pudo evitar desviar la mirada-

Vicky saco su flauta y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que comenzó a dormir a la manticora, su música tenía tal poder que incluso los demás se sintieron soñolientos.

-Ups. –Vicky dejo de tocar- Perdón.

-Como siempre… Debo terminar yo lo que comienzas. –Se quejó Thomas, sacó su arco y disparo de forma certera a la manticora. Aprovechando la confusión del basilisco Thalía y Reyna le dieron muerte-

…De mientras, los campistas del Campamento Mestizo…

-¡THALÍA, THALÍA! –Gritaban las cazadoras alzando sus carteles y de vez en cuando intentando reclutar una nueva cazadora-

-¡ANNABETH ES LA MEJOR, CON ELLA TIENEN LA VICTORIA ASEGURADA! –Gritaba la cabaña de Atenea-

-¿¡LAS COSAS ESTÁN MUY IGUALADAS, CÓMO VAN ESAS APUESTAS!? –Dijo Travis, como quien no quiere la cosa…-

-¡POR AHORA VOTAN MÁS POR LAS CAZADORAS! –Respondió Connor como quién no quiere la cosa, logrando que más campistas apostaran por los suyos. Los Stoll chocaron puños-

…En el Olimpo…

-¡MI HIJA HA IDEADO UNA MAGNÍFICA ESTRATEGIA, SEGURO GANAN! –Grita emocionada Atenea-

-Pero… gracias a mi hijo, como siempre. –Añadió Poseidón para picarla-

-Ya van otra vez… -Hera puso los ojos en blanco-

-¡SOLANGELOOOO! –Gritó Perséfone-

-Que acabe ya esto… -Pidió Hades-

…De vuelta al Bosque…

El Equipo de Apolo; Thalía, Reyna, Vicky y Thomas se habían encontrado con Jason y Frank.

-Hola hermano –Saludo Thalía sonriendo-

-Hermana –Contesto Jason-

-Ex colega. –Dijo Reyna- Bien, Thalía, cumpliste con el trato. Yo me quedo a enfrentarles. Vosotros seguid. –Miro a la cazadora que asintió-

-Me quedo contigo. –Dijo Thomas mirando al oso con un poco de miedo-

-Bien. Ese es Frank por cierto, es capaz de convertirse en el animal que desee. –Le informó rápido la pretora, en el momento en el que le mencionó el oso gruñó haciendo que Thomas tiemble levemente-

-Viky, seguimos tú y yo. –Dijo Thalía, la chica asintió y se fueron de ahí-

Jason se situó en pose de pelea delante de Reyna quien ya tenía su espada a mano. Thomas saco su arco mientras Frank se ponía de pie en su forma de oso.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo pelear contra un oso? –Pregunto nervioso Thomas para sí mismo- ¿No hay que luchar hasta la muerte, cierto? –Pregunto viendo a Reyna pero esta ya había comenzado a luchar contra el rubio- …genial… -suspiro el hijo de Apolo-

…Más allá…

Thalía sonrió emocionada y Viky nerviosa.

-¡Al fin, peleemos sesos de algas! –Grito la cazadora, Percy apretó el bolígrafo que al instante se convirtió en una espada- ¡y no creas que estar al lado de un río te dará ventaja!

-Em... Bueno, Thalía, yo me aparto mejor. –Viky, tan sabia como era, supo que sería una pelea en donde era mejor no estar cerca-

-Hola Viky –Dijo Piper- ¿Qué, intentarás quitarme la Bandera?

-Haré lo que pueda, Pipes. –Dijo ella sonriendo a la vez que sacaba su flauta- Averigüemos que es más poderoso; tu encanto vocal o mi música. –Las dos sonrieron retadoras-

…Al otro lado del Bosque…

Annabeth, Hazel, Nico y Clarrise habían llegado hasta zona enemiga, se encontraron con Verónica, Iara y Esther.

-Avanzad. Yo me quedo. –Dijo Hazel decidida-

-¿Contra las tres te enfrentarás? –Pregunto sorprendida Clarrise, aunque se notaba un atisbo de orgullo en su voz-

-Suerte Haz –Dijo Annabeth sonriéndole-

-Se cauta, hermana, ten cuidado y…

-Lo sé, Nico. –Le sonrió Hazel- avanzad. –Repitió-

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Verónica atónita-

-Me gusta esa valentía, serías buena cazadora. –Dijo Esther- ¿No te interesa?

-Es guay. –Añadió Iara- te dan ropa plateada, armas y ganas hermanas leales para siempre.

-Lo siento, tengo novio. –Sonrió Hazel y se puso en posición de combate-

-Lo intentamos chicas –Dijo Verónica resignada- Buueeno, ¡A luchar pues! –Las tres sacaron sus arcos-

…Un poco más allá…

Clarrise, Annabeth y Nico llegaron hasta la Bandera del Equipo de Apolo. La Bandera roja ondeaba en su poste. Pero ahí estaban Austin, Kayla y Ashley.

-Yo me pido esa. –Señalo Clarrise con una espada a Ashley quién sonrió desafiante-

-Por mi bien. –Dijo la cazadora-

-Austin, Kayla. –Saludo Nico sonriendo levemente. Ellos dos estaban serios-

-Nico, sabes que te queremos y aceptamos vuestro amor… -Comenzó Kayla- ya tengo una camiseta del club Solangelo por cierto –Añadió sonriendo levemente-

-Pero papá hace esto por algo. –Siguió Austin- Así que seguiremos su juego. –Sonrió divertido, Nico asintió-

-Bien, entonces no os toméis esto como algo personal. –Diciendo aquello levanto sus brazos dispuesto a invocar un par de zombies-

-Nico… -Aviso Annabeth- …tú ve por la Bandera. Como lo hablamos.

-Annabe… -No pudo terminar, la mirada de Annabeth era feroz y severa- bien. –Murmuro-

-Un poco arrogante por tu parte querer enfrentarte a dos –Dijo Austin a Annabeth-

-Idiota, así tenemos más posibilidades. –Dijo Kayla- aunque sea una sola, es Annabeth.

-Calla, debemos mostrar que somos fuertes. –Le susurro Austin, aprovechando su pelea Annabeth se puso su gorra y desapareció ante ellos- genial… ahora es invisible.

Nico vio como Austin y Kayla esquivaban los golpes invisibles de Annabeth, como Clarrise y Ashley luchaban ferozmente con espadas, y fue directo hasta la Bandera roja. Un vez en su mano iba a gritar "¡Gané!" pero el paisaje cambio por completo y solo vio oscuridad a su alrededor.

¿Habría hecho un viaje sombra sin querer? No… Ya contralaba mejor sus viajes sombra. Esto era obra de Apolo. Annabeth tenía razón –como siempre- al decir que a él le esperaba otro tipo de prueba.

-Hola Nico. –Nico se giró al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. De pronto se iluminaron las velas a su alrededor y pudo ver que se encontraba en la cueva del Oráculo- Apolo me dijo que era urgente… de vida o muerte… -Comenzó a decir Rachel seria, luego su expresión cambio a uno de fastidio- …luego me entero de que es un juego. –Negó con su cabeza y suspiró- pero lo vi divertido y decidí participar. –Añadió volviendo a sonreír- yo soy tu tercera y última prueba.

-¿Tú? ¿Debemos luchar? –Pregunto confuso Nico, aun con la Bandera roja entre sus manos-

-No, no… Por los Dioses, no. –Negó enseguida la pelirroja- Apolo con estas tres pruebas ha querido ver tres cualidades en ti; con los poemas quería ver cuán dulce y amoroso puedes ser con Will… -Dijo levantando un dedo a la vez que lo explicaba-… en este juego de Captura la Bandera quiso ver tu fuerza y destreza, el apoyo de tus amigos… -levantó otro dedo- y yo… la última prueba… -Levantó un tercer dedo- es para ver tu valentía y tu sinceridad.

-¿Sinceridad? –Repitió Nico levantando una ceja-

-Te haré una serie de preguntas, y tú debes ser sincero. Yo sabré si no lo eres. –Dijo Rachel caminando hacia él- será fácil, solamente responde sinceramente y pasarás la prueba, y por ende ganarás.

-Y si no lo soy perderé, ya. –Puso los ojos en blanco el hijo de Hades-

-Y terminarás tu relación con Will. –Añadió Rachel logrando que Nico la mire sorprendido y a la vez enfadado- condición de Apolo, no me mires así.

-Bien –gruño Nico- comienza.

-Vale. Primera pregunta: ¿Amas a Will?

-¿En serio?... Pues claro que sí. –Respondió sonrojado-

-Bien. Es verdad. Segunda pregunta: ¿Juras estar con él para siempre?

-Yo… no puedo jurar algo así. Somos semidioses, en cualquier momento puede pasarnos algo. Además, nada es para siempre… Quizá nuestros sentimientos cambien… Pero, lo que si juro es estar con él hasta que él así lo quiera.

-Muy bien. Tercera pregunta: ¿Qué sientes por Percy?

-¿A qué viene eso? –Pregunto alterado-

-Es lo que pone en la tarjeta. –Rachel enseño la tarjetita dorada de su mano- Apolo me las dio.

-Maldito… -Gruño Nico- ¡Bien, lo diré! Fue mi primer amor, pero era más bien mi amor platónico, y siempre supe que jamás se fijaría en mí y que él estaba (y está) enamorado de Annabeth… Ahora solo lo veo como un amigo. Ya no siento eso por él… Porque Will es el… es el… -murmuro sonrojado- es el único dueño de mi corazón… -Terminó en un susurro-

-Perfecto. Cuarta y última pregunta: ¿Es Apolo el Dios más guay? –Nico entrecerró su mirada. Si respondía que no el Dios se enfadaría, si decía que si diría que le está haciendo la pelota y sería mentira…-

-No. –Respondió secamente Nico- No para mí. –Añadió con seguridad-

-Has sido sincero en todo, muy bien… ¡NICO DI ANGELO Y SU EQUIPO GANAN! ¡ADEMÁS, NICO GANA LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO! –Anunció Rachel a la cámara flotando de la cueva que emitía para el campamento y para el Olimpo- Gracias por ver con nosotros "Las Pruebas de Apolo" ¡Hasta la próxima! –Guiñó un ojo a la cámara, Nico se tapaba la cara avergonzado de que todos lo hubieran visto así. Rachel se giró hacia él- Nico, a veces puedo ver pequeñas cosas del futuro… y créeme que os he visto juntos y felices. Tranquilo, todo os irá bien. –Nico sonrió agradecido y luego desapareció entre las sombras-

…De vuelta al Campamento Mestizo…

Nico apareció en el escenario improvisado de los campistas de Hefesto, los campistas aplaudían y vitoreaban, las cazadoras estaban de brazos cruzados y muy calladas…

Por primera vez –en siglos, a lo mejor- habían perdido las cazadoras. Artemisa estaba muy seria sin decir nada, Nico pensó que quizá a partir de ese momento ya no sería una de sus personas favoritas, pero no le importo. Will se hizo paso entre la gente y se tiró a los brazos de su novio para luego besarle. Las fan's chillaron emocionadas y otros correaron un "Uuuh" insinuante. Justo en ese momento volvían los integrantes de los dos equipos.

Percy y Thalía venían hechos polvo, Percy con alguna que otra quemadura y la camiseta sucia, y Thalía empapada y también un poco magullada; pero los dos sonreían como nunca. Austin, Kayla y Annabeth iban charlando tranquilamente. Reyna, Jason y Piper hablaban sonrientes. Iara y Verónica no se veían nada contentas. Thomas, Vicky y Esther relataban sus propias luchas. Clarrise iba hablando con Ashley de vez en cuando y se felicitaban por sus golpes y estilos de lucha. Leo y Calypso estaban cogitidos de la mano la mar de felices (ni si quiera lucharon), Hazel y Frank también llegaban cogidos de la mano.

Apolo hizo callar a todos levantando los brazos, se hizo el silencio y todos le observaron.

-Bueno –mascullo con dificultad- parece que perdí.

-Perdón, no te escuché. –Dijo Nico sonriendo arrogante-

-No te pases. –Le dio un codazo Will-

-Hijo de Hades, acércate. –Ordeno el Dios. Nico se acercó a grandes zancadas- bien hecho. –Le felicito y chasqueo los dedos, en su mano apareció una corona de laurel que colocó en la cabeza de Nico- Te doy mi bendición para poder salir con mi hi…

-Eso me da igual. –Nico no escucho más, se acercó a Will y se cogieron de las manos.-

La noche siguió animada, cenaron todos juntos y a altas horas de la noche las cazadoras se fueron junto con Artemisa, Apolo desapareció en un haz de luz, y todos fueron a dormir.

Mientras en el Olimpo el capítulo de ese día de _Demigod Channel_ estaba arrasando y llegando a ser número uno.

 **¡ESPERO LES GUSTARA Y HICIERA REÍR ESTE CAPÍTULO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

 ***El Poema está sacado de Internet xD porque 1º Yo no sé italiano. 2º tampoco se componer poemas.**

 **Y AQUÍ UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA USTEDES… UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

ATENEA ESTÁ DESCONTENTA CON LA RELACIÓN DE PERCY Y ANNABETH, HARÁ LO QUE SEA PARA **SEPARARLOS** , PERO ¿QUE TAN LEJOS PUEDE LLEGAR?

 **ERIS** , LA DIOSA DE LA DISCORDIA APARECE POR PRIMERA VEZ EN PANTALLA, ¿QUE CAOS TIENE PLANEADO?

¿CUAN FUERTE ES EL **AMOR** DE PERCY Y ANNABETH? ¿ES CAPAZ DE RESISTIR INCLUSO LOS PODERES **DIVINOS**?

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LES PROMETO MUUUCHO PERCABETH ;)**

 **EXTRA:**

A altas horas de la noche se veía a Clarrise y a Nico entre las sombras intentando no ser vistos por las arpías.

-Tal como prometí… Aquí está. –Dijo Nico y se hizo a un lado. Clarrise pudo ver un agujero no muy profundo en el suelo y lleno de bolsas de Mc Donald's. Entonces apareció una figura luminosa, como un ángel, delante de Clarrise.-

-Silena… -Clarrise se aguantó las lágrimas y avanzo hacia ella feliz, no podía abrazarla pero extendió sus manos para que las juntaran-

-Hola amiga –Dijo ella sonriendo-

Nico vio que estaba de más y decidió alejarse para darles intimidad a las dos amigas, recordando lo que le había pedido Clarrise a cambio de estar en su bando.

-Quiero ver a Silena. –Le había pedido con total seriedad y sinceridad en su voz. Nico no pudo decirle que no. Pero solo pudo prometerle media hora como mucho… A Clarrise le fue suficiente-

Nico jamás diría nada a nadie, ni Clarrise tampoco hablaría de esto. Pero a la media hora Nico se la encontró llorando en el mismo sitio donde las había dejado.

 **:'(**

 **Y a que no se esperaban que fuera Dionisio el creador del programa, eh, eh ;D jajaja**

 **Por cierto, ¿Alguien leyó ya La Profecía Oscura? D: necesito leerlo yaaaa si tienen el PDF díganmelo pliiis**


	7. La bendición de Atenea

**MUCHAS POR PASARME LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO, LA PROFECÍA OSCURA, YA ME LO LEÍ XD NI DOS DÍAS HE TARDADO…**

 ***SPOILER:**

 **Por fin aparece Grover, y en el siguiente libro podremos leer de nuevo sobre Hazel y Frank, con suerte también aparece Jason y Piper ^^**

 **FIN SPOILER***

 **AHORA**

 **A LEER :D**

…

Atenea se encerró en su templo. Estaba harta. Poseidón estaba más pesado que nunca desde que vieron ese capítulo de _Demigod Channel_ donde Apolo daba su bendición a Nico Di Angelo para salir con su hijo Will Solace. Y ahora le exigía a ella que diera su bendición a su hijo, Percy Jackson, para salir con su Annabeth.

¡NI HABLAR!

¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!

¡JAMÁS ACEPTARÍA ESA RELACIÓN!

Su hija… Su amada hija… saliendo con… con… ¡Con un hijo de Poseidón! (Le pasa un escalofrío). Le daba repelús. No sabía lo que su hija veía en ese chico. Quizá fuera valiente, fuerte y moderadamente guapo. Pero nada más. No era inteligente, ni perspicaz. Se acordó de Ulises, él sí que lo tenía todo… O Leonardo Da Vinci… Charles Dickens… Isaac Newton… Todos inteligentes y talentosos.

Pero no solo Poseidón estaba siendo pesado, incluso Apolo le había dicho " _Atenea ahora te toca a ti_ ". Hasta Hestia había elogiado a Percy Jackson diciendo que es "un buen chico". Deméter era la única que la entendía. Los demás eran todos unos fan's de " _Percabeth_ " como lo llamaba Afrodita… Oh, se la tenía jurada a esa Diosa… Hizo que su Annabeth se fijara en el hijo del barba percebe…

Atenea se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro con grandes cojines grises. Abrazo uno de esos cojines y encendió su plasma de 600". Estaban echando _Demigod Channel_. Como odiaba ese programa también… Lo único bueno que tenía era que podía ver que hacia su hija y si estaba con Percy Jackson.

Frunció el ceño al ver que se encontraban juntos.

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Annabeth había estado ocupada dibujando planos y demás, pero apareció Percy y comenzó a distraerla. Dijo que se quedaría quietecito sin decir nada, pero se fue acercando a ella. Primero comenzó con una caricia, después suaves besos en su cuello, y al final ahí estaban: besándose sobre la mesa de dibujo de Annabeth.

-Per…cy… -Dijo la rubia entre besos- dibu…jar… tem…plo… de… Dem…éter… -suspiraba la chica pero sin separarse de su novio-

Annabeth se armó de valor y fuerzas, y se separó de su novio que al hacerlo gimió disgustado.

-Siempre trabajas mucho Anni… -Susurro él a su oído- ya no pasas tiempo conmigo… -Annabeth le odia en ese momento: Percy le está poniendo su carita de foca bebe herida. ¡Maldita mirada suya! ¡Era su debilidad!-

-Tengo un plan. –Dijo ella, Percy sonrió como diciendo "como no"- Hoy termino el trabajo y mañana, sábado, seré toda tuya. Lo prometo.

-Por el rio Estigio. –Añadió su novio desconfiado-

-Por el rio Estigio. –Dijo Annabeth a la vez que resonaba un trueno- ¿Contento?

-Si. –Percy sonrió y se separó de ella- ¡voy a preparar nuestra cita! –Dijo emocionado, le dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue de ahí, dejando a Annabeth con una sonrisa tonta en la cara-

…

-¡PERO QUE LE VE! –Grito desesperada Atenea- ese maldito… propasándose con mi hija de esa forma… -Murmuro disgustada- debo hacer algo. –Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su templo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Atenea? –La Diosa de la Sabiduría se giró al escuchar una voz ajena, pero conocida, en su templo-

-Eris… -Murmuro la Diosa- ¿Qué quieres? –Atenea se cruzó de brazos y la miró con desconfianza-

Desde esa " _pequeña_ " riña que provocó Eris hacía tiempo (utilizando esa manzana hizo que peleara con Afrodita y Hera, desencadenando la guerra de Troya, larga historia) realmente la detestaba. Eris es la Diosa de la Discordia, jamás tiene nada bueno en mente cuando se te acerca… Atenea es sabia, y sabe que ella quiere provocar el caos y peleas entre dioses y hombres. No caerá fácilmente en su juego. Pero Eris es retorcida y sabe convencer a las personas (y Dioses) a cosas que a lo mejor no quieren…

-No te gusta Percy Jackson. –Afirmó la Diosa jugando con una manzana dorada, sonriendo burlona hacia Atenea- ¿Tienes algún " _plan_ " para que tu hija rompa con él?

-Jm… No te importa lo que yo haga o piense, Eris. –Dijo Atenea intentando mantener la calma-

-Cierto. Pero, ya sabes como soy, además… Creo que puedo ayudarte. –Ofreció con ojos brillantes- Tengo un sinfín de planes en mente… -Se acerca a Atenea- Annabeth ni si quiera sabría qué has sido tú… -Dice de forma tentadora- Y ninguno de los Dioses Olímpicos podría enfadarse contigo… -Eris se posiciono a su lado y le susurraba al oído- Ni si quiera Poseidón podría quejarse… -Atenea sabía que estaba mal, pero le gustaba lo que escuchaba-

-Eris, no sigas. No me interesa. –Intento resistirse, pero ahora mismo sus ojos estaban fijos en la manzana dorada que sujetaba Eris en su mano derecha. La Diosa se dio cuenta y movió la manzana en dirección a Atenea-

-Aquella vez no pudiste conseguir la manzana, esta vez podría ser tuya gratis. –Ofreció- Solamente, déjame actuar. Sé lo que debo hacer. Tú quieres que lo haga. Annabeth se merece alguien mejor… -Susurraba cerca de Atenea mientras ponía la manzana dorada en las manos de la Diosa de la Sabiduría-

-Bueno… -Titubeo- Si nadie sabrá que fui yo… –Murmuro la Diosa un poco insegura, pero agarro la manzana-

-No te preocupes Atenea. –Sonrió Eris y desapareció en un haz de luz-

Atenea dio un respingo como saliendo de un trance y miro la manzana fascinada. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que habían cesado los anuncios y emitían de nuevo _Demigod Channel_.

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Percy sonreía ampliamente, muy emocionado por tener al día siguiente una cita con su novia, desde aquella vez que habían salido en canoa al lago no habían tenido tiempo para ellos solos… Annabeth no estaba solo ocupada reconstruyendo el Olimpo, también estudiaba para ingresar en la Universidad de Nueva Roma (igual que él), a la vez ayudaba a su cabaña, daba clases de Historia para los campistas, asistía a misiones, participó en el Captura la Bandera que organizó Apolo (él también, y fue divertido)…

Echaba de menos pasar tiempo a solas con su novia.

Y por ello tenía planeado un día perfecto; irían a Nueva York al museo favorito de Annabeth, luego a esa heladería que le gustó mucho la otra vez, pasearían por la playa, se sentarían en algún banco a la puesta de sol y contemplarían el horizonte…

-Creo que debo dejar de ver tantas películas románticas de Hollywood. –Murmuro para sí mismo Percy mientras iba hacia la Casa Grande para pedirle permiso a Quirón y al Sr. D para salir al día siguiente…-

-Hola, Percy~ -Escuchó una voz seductora a sus espaldas, Percy se giró y vio a una mujer hermosa con ropa muy reveladora- Soy…

-No. –Dijo de golpe Percy sin dejarla seguir hablando, Eris frunció el ceño-

-¡Eh, niñato, al menos escúchame! –Dijo, ahora cabreada, ningún mortal la rechazaba de esa forma. Percy volvió a detenerse y se giró para enfrentarla de nuevo-

-Mira, tienes pinta de ser una Diosa que viene a pedirme algo, pero debo decir que no. Le prometí a Annabeth no meterme en más líos, y le dije a mi madre que este verano estaría aquí y que estudiaría. –Dijo Percy con desgana- Busca otro semidiós al que pedirle favores…

-¿Perdona…? –Eris levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. En serio, repito, jamás ningún mortal le había rechazado así.-

-Perdonada. –Sonrió Percy- si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la Casa Grande y…-Eris chasqueo los dedos dejando a Percy congelado en el sitio, miro de un lado a otro asegurándose de que no había nadie mirando.-

-Ahora entiendo porque Ares te tiene tanta manía… -Murmuro para sí misma Eris caminando hacia Percy- Jm… Debo decir que sí eres guapo. –Admitió- y te pareces bastante a Poseidón. –Entonces la sonrisa de Eris se amplió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Ya lo tengo! Repetiré la historia: tú serás Poseidón, y Annabeth será Atenea que te pillé con… ¿Quién podría hacer de Medusa? –Eris volvió a chasquear los dedos y a la vez que Percy salía del trance ella desapareció de ahí-

-… ¿Pero qué? –Percy miro a su alrededor y luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo sucedido-

Percy retomó el camino hacia la Casa Grande sin saber lo que Eris maquineaba.

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Una vez en su templo Eris fue a su salón principal para acomodarse mejor y poder pensar con tranquilidad mientras veía _Demigod Channel_ …

Eris ya tenía todo planeado. Se felicitó a sí misma por tal inspiración; repetiría la historia de Poseidón y Medusa siendo pillados por Atenea en su propio templo. ¡Exacto! ¡Lo has pillado tú también! Haría que Percy y una chica fueran pillados por Annabeth en la cabaña del chico en una situación comprometedora y mal interpretable. La Diosa de la Discordia en estos momentos buscaba la mejor candidata para hacer de Medusa, ¿Quizá alguna chica bonita de Afrodita? ¿Una chica de Atenea para avivar más el dolor de Annabeth? O… ¿Quizá un antiguo amor/rival…? Esa le gusto más. Aunque sería igual de difícil de elegir, admitía que Percy es guapo y tenía bastantes fan's… Pero las únicas que había o eran rivales para Annabeth son:

Rachel Elizabeth Daré. Eris la descarto por una simple razón: oráculo.

Calypso. Eris sabía que Percy había estado en Ogygia (y cualquier hombre que llega a aquella isla no puede evitar enamorarse de ella): era una posible candidata.

Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano. Eris la considero también una buena candidata. Era sabido que Percy estuvo como pretor (poco tiempo en verdad) junto con ella, quizá hubieran sentimientos de por en medio…

¿Reyna o Calypso? Eris quería una mayor traición posible, algo que doliera mucho y no solo para una sino para cuantos más mejor… Entonces, viendo antiguos programas de _Demigod_ _Channel_ pudo ver que Calypso tenía un novio llamado Leo Valdéz.

Calypso era perfecta. Guapa, con un pasado con Percy y además, también tenía un novio al cual podría romper el corazón.

Eris sonrió. Su plan estaba tomando forma.

…

Calypso ayudaba a Leo en su nuevo invento en el búnker 9. Le gustaba realmente ayudar a su novio en aquellas invenciones suyas… Jamás se había divertido tanto en Ogygia (sin contar cuando Leo estuvo ahí) que con Leo en unas pocas horas. Agradecía a los Dioses haberlo enviado a ella (aunque al principio no lo estuviera) y supo, en el momento en el que él volvió para salvarla, que jamás había amado tanto a nadie (ni si quiera a Ulises) ni tampoco amaría a nadie tanto como a Leo.

Calypso le pasó la llave inglesa cuando su novio se lo pidió, sin importarle que se manchara de aceite las manos en el proceso, al igual que su novio ella llevaba ropas sucias y monos de trabajo. Había escuchado rumores que decían que ahora que era "libre" podría marcharse y ver mundo, y que solo había utilizado a Leo. Ella ni si quiera se molestó en cabrearse por tales rumores, sabía que eran mentira y Leo también lo sabía: lo cual era suficiente para ella.

Había escuchado miles de veces que ¿Por qué una chica tan guapa como ella estaba con un chico tan poca cosa como Leo? Aquello si la enfadó, ese día se recorrió el campamento gritando a los cuatro vientos que Leo era el mejor semidiós que jamás había conocido, también uno muy poderoso y atractivo, y que si alguien volvía a ofenderlo haría cualquier cosa para recuperar sus poderes de hechicera y lo lamentarían todos muchísimo. Desde aquel día cesaron los rumores.

A ella no le importaba "mancharse las manos" para estar con Leo. Le encantaba ayudarlo a pesar de no entender del todo lo que hacía su novio, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él en el campamento mestizo junto a los hermanos de este, también le encantaba la actitud positiva y divertida (y loca) de su novio…

Incluso el propio Leo le confesó que había escuchado los rumores y que le parecieron sensatos. Ella se enfadó tanto con él que por un día entero no le volvió a besar. Cuando paso ese día le dijo "jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Yo tengo suerte de tenerte a ti… no al revés". Calypso sabía de su defecto fatídico, pero no permitiría que se sintiera inferior o que no la merecía…

De nuevo, agradecía a los Dioses, agradecía a la Diosa del Amor Afrodita, que le hubieran enviado a Leo Valdéz.

-Amor, ¿sucede algo?

-¿Eh? –Calypso salió de sus pensamientos- No, no… ¿Decías algo?

-Sí, necesito ese tornillo de ahí. –Señalo Leo y Calypso se lo paso- ¡En nada estará listo, ya verás!

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto Calypso intrigada. Esa mañana su novio tras desayunar la llevo ahí a rastras, diciendo que se le había ocurrido algo genial-

-¡ES…. EL VALDEZNIZADOR 2.0! –Grito orgulloso levantando el artefacto en su mano-

Calypso se inclinó hacia él, Leo dejo el Valdeznizador en medio de la mesa de madera entre ambos. La chica estudio con la mirada aquella cosa.

-¿Es… para hacer música? –Pregunto insegura, Leo sonrió y asintió-

-A Festus le gusta la música… Concretamente, le gusta la frecuencia en mi 326,6 hercios. –Explicó Leo- ya sabes, el bronce celestial lo capta mejor. –Añadió-

-¿Le has hecho una caja de música a Festus? –Resumió Calypso- que detallista.

-Sí, bueno… -Leo se sonrojo levemente- le he visto un poco melancólico y quería darle un regalo… Quizá así se anime. –Calypso sonrió enternecida-

Los dos escucharon a los lejos una caracola. Era la hora de comer. Calypso se sorprendió la rápido que se le pasaba el tiempo junto a Leo, en aquellos tiempos cuando aún estaba en Ogygia era… (Le pasa un escalofrío)… no lo quiere ni recordar.

-Vamos nene –Le dice divertida-

-Ve tú, ahora te alcanzo. –Le sonrió Leo- me falta una cosa…

-Más te vale que sí, no dejaré que te saltes ninguna comida. –Regaño Calypso a su novio, luego le dio un corto beso en los labios- te espero en la mesa de Hefesto, no tardes.

-¡Claro que no amor! –Dijo él mientras ella salía del Búnker 9-

…

Eris había estado observando. El amor que Calypso profesaba a Leo era verdadero, pero ¿Y qué? Solo iba a engañarlos para que creyeran cosas que no son… Aunque debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía, no podía dejar que Hefesto lo descubriera –tenía cierta debilidad por su pequeño hijo pirómano- si no, le iría muy mal…

Eris apareció al lado de Calypso cuando ella caminaba por el bosque en dirección al comedor, Calypso no tuvo tiempo ni de decir su nombre con asco cuando la congelo –tal como hizo con Percy anteriormente-.

-Bien querida, solo tienes que hacer una cosa… -Dijo la Diosa de la Discordia acercándose a la inmóvil Calypso- …no te será difícil.

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Percy después de comer volvió a su cabaña, pensaba en lo decaído que había estado Leo durante la comida (quizá por no tener a Calypso a su lado) y se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría la, ahora, mortal? Cuando abrió la puerta de su cabaña tuvo su respuesta.

-Hola, Percy –Calypso estaba muy… wow… Se había bajado el mono y en la parte de arriba solo traía una camiseta blanca (manchada) de tirantes que enseñaba demasiado, y le había hablado con una voz seductora y ronca-

-¿Calypso? –Percy se quedó de piedra, como si hubiera visto a _Medusa_ \- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es algún tipo de broma? –Preguntaba mientras ella se acercaba-

-¿Broma? No… -Negó ella sonriendo- Lo que está pasando es que por fin abrí mis ojos, por fin me he dado cuenta de que en realidad te amo a ti y no a Leo… Tú eres un héroe, un tipo poderoso y guapo… -Decía ella cada vez más cerca de Percy, quién aún esperaba que dijeran "¡Es broma! ¡Hay cámaras ahí, ahí y ahí!"- Ni sé porque me fijé en ese enclenque…

-Oye… -Percy iba a reclamar por el insulto hacia su amigo-

-Percy. –Calypso llego tan cerca de él que el hijo de Poseidón se quedó sin habla- Te deseo. –Pronunció medio gimiendo-

-A-ah… pues… vaya… -Decía Percy nervioso- Que mala suerte ¿no? –Se apartó de Calypso rápidamente e intento alejarse de ella lo máximo posible- yo amo a Annabeth, y tú a Leo. –Dijo serio- no sé qué te ha pasado ahora, pero sé que le amas… Habla con él y…

-¡Deja de hablar de él, yo te amo a ti! –Dijo ella y se acercó a Percy a grandes zancadas hasta estar de nuevo a su lado- ¡Y serás mío Percy Jackson!

…

Annabeth llego a su cabaña dispuesta a seguir diseñando el jardín del templo de Deméter (aquello era una tarea importante, ya que es demasiado difícil complacer a la Diosa de la Agricultura), pero entonces sobre su mesa de dibujo se encontró con una nota.

 _Quiero mi postre_

 _Te espero en mi cabaña_

 _Percy_

Annabeth sonrió y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sonrojada se miró en su espejo y se arregló un poco su pelo antes de salir. Una vez llego a la cabaña estaba por abrir la puerta, pero unos sonidos extraño la hicieron parar.

-¡Ayyy!

-¡Percyyyy!

-¡Calypso!

-¿Calypso? –Al escuchar su nombre Annabeth decidió entrar y se encontró con su novio y la novia de su amigo en la cama, Percy estaba casi encima de ella y Calypso le abrazaba.-

Annabeth se quedó parada ahí mismo, al igual que Percy y Calypso. Percy miro a su novia totalmente asustado, Calypso en cambio no le prestó mucha atención. La rubia inspiró aire y lo soltó, así unas diez veces, luego se cruzó de brazos y les miró con indiferencia.

Ella no es tonta. Sabe que Percy sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Y menos con quién es la novia de su amigo. Annabeth es inteligente y sabe hay Dioses a los que les encanta jugar con ellos.

-Jm… Quizá Cupido… Afrodita no creo que haya sido, después de todo siempre está diciendo que "somos su mayor creación, después del Jasper claro". –Murmuraba para sí misma la rubia-

-¿Anni…? –Pregunto con miedo Percy mientras sostenía a Calypso de las muñecas en su propia cama- ¡Para ya, Calypso! –Le dijo cuando esta se movía demasiado-

-Pero Percyyyy –Se quejó ella-

-Ares también te la tiene jurada… Pero este no es su estilo… -Annabeth seguía mortalmente seria, cosa que asustaba más a Percy-

-Puedo explicarlo. –Intento decir Percy-

-En cambio, Hera si podría ser. Desde entonces me odia… -Annabeth seguía a lo suyo, como si lo que viera no fuera tan importante-

-Annabeth… -Percy comenzaba a desesperarse-

-¡Percyyyy, te deseooo! –Seguía Calypso-

-Será mejor que la atemos. –Concluyó Annabeth alzando la vista hacia ellos de nuevo-

…

Calypso permanecía atada y amordazada (cuando hablaba decía cosas obscenas e irritantes), Percy y Annabeth estaban de pie en la cabaña de Poseidón mirando a la ex Titán.

-¿Crees que este hechizada? –Pregunto Percy- Quizá Circe se la tenía guardada y ahora que es mortal…

-No creo que Circe hubiera salido del Mar de los Monstruos. –Negó Annabeth con la cabeza-

-Afrodita es la que lleva los líos amorosos ¿no? –Inquirió de nuevo él-

-Pero no nos haría algo así, es demasiado fan de Percabeth para eso. Además, sabe que si hace algo contra Caleo Hefesto se enfadaría. –Dijo con toda lógica ella, Percy volvió a cruzarse de brazos-

-Cupido podría haberle tirado una de esas flechas…

-Repito: Afrodita es…

-Vale, vale… Afrodita no dejaría que su hijo nos hiciera esto. –Terminó la frase Percy- Aunque… -Percy iba a culpar a Atenea, pero sabía que la Diosa jamás haría una jugarreta así; era más propio de Afrodita. Atenea era de hacer estrategias más elaboradas que unos simples "cuernos".-

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. –Negó Percy, no querría imaginar cómo se pondría Annabeth si culpaba a su madre…-

Entonces tocaron la puerta y tras Percy decir "adelante" entraron Piper y Jason.

-¿Qué suce…? –Piper se quedó en mitad de la frase al ver a Calypso atada- ¿Por qué esta Calypso atada y amordazada?

-Como Leo se entere arderá Troya. –Dijo Jason- o peor, el campamento.

-Veréis, ha pasado algo muy raro. –Comenzó a explicar Percy-

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas raras, podremos con esto. –Aviso Piper-

Después de unos buenos veinte minutos contándoles lo sucedido, Jason y Piper se quedaron igual de confusos que Annabeth y Percy. Piper tuvo que admitir en su interior, lo fuerte e inteligente que puede llegar a ser Annabeth, ya que si a ella le pasaba algo parecido pero con Reyna no habría actuado igual… Jason estaba convencido de que había sido Eros o Cupido (da igual que nombre en realidad, sigue siendo el mismo).

-No sé si decirle a Leo… -Dijo Piper preocupada- mejor que no se entere…

-Es su novia. –Repuso Percy- debe saber. Si a Annabeth le pasara algo, jamás os perdonaría no habérmelo dicho. –Annabeth sonrió ante aquello-

-Iré yo a decírselo. –Dijo Jason serio-

-Mejor tráelo y que lo vea él mismo. –Propuso Annabeth, Jason asintió y se marchó de allí-

-Me pregunto quién podría haber hecho algo así… -Murmuro Piper para sí misma- Voy a intentar hablarle con mi encanto vocal. –Aviso, Percy y Annabeth se taparon los oídos. Piper se acercó a Calypso y quito de su boca el trozo de tela- Calypso, dime quién te ha hecho esto… Cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mí…

-¡Estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos! –Decía ella intentando liberarse- ¡No es un truco, te amo Percy! –Grito viendo al chico. Piper le volvió a colocar el trozo de tela en la boca-

-Vaaaaya –Silbó Piper- Quién lo haya hecho se ha encargado de hechizarla bien…

Pasaron diez minutos para cuando llegaron Leo y Jason. Desde fuera podían oír la escandalosa voz de Leo gritándole a Jason porque lo estaba llevando a rastras a la cabaña tres.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos? ¿Es una fiesta privada o algo? –Preguntaba Leo, entonces vio atada y amordazada a Calypso- Chicos, no me gusta eso. ¿Por qué esta mi novia atada de esa forma? –Pregunto con seriedad-

-Verás Leo… -Percy, un poco incómodo, le comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido; desde esa mañana cuando iba a la Casa Grande y por un momento le pareció recordar haberse topado con un Dios hasta el momento en el que Calypso le esperaba en su cabaña- …y entonces Jason fue a buscarte. –Terminó su relato dejando a Leo pensativo y muy serio; algo raro en él-

-Por eso no estaba a la hora de comer… -Murmuro el chico- Le dije que se adelantara cuando escuchamos la caracola, pero no apareció. –Todos se miraron de reojo-

-Alguien la ha utilizado para, seguramente, poneros está trampa. –Dijo Piper- suena muy a mi madre, sinceramente, pero ella dijo que era fan de Percabeth… -Comento confusa-

-No, la pregunta es, ¿Quién quiere separaros? –Hablo Jason señalando a Percy y Annabeth-

-¿Y porque utilizar a MI novia para eso? –Pregunto enfadado Leo-

-Porque estuviste en Ogygia… -Dijo Annabeth antes de que Percy abriera la boca-

-Que mente más retorcida ¿no? –Gruño Piper- Como me entere de que ha sido mi madre… -Comenzó la amenaza-

-Tiene que haber sido alguien que odie vuestra relación. –Señalo Leo- si hubiera sido alguien que está enamorado de Percy se habría usado a sí misma en vez de a Calypso. Al haber usado un "antiguo amor" –Dijo con desgana, Percy iba a protestar pero no le dejo- de Percy, significa que quiere que os enemistéis. –Entonces Jason chasqueo los dedos-

-¡Eh, como con Poseidón y Medusa! –Al decirlo todos asintieron-

-Ugh, Medusa –le pasó un escalofrío a Percy al recordarla…-

-Buena deducción Leo –Felicitó Piper-

-Soy latino, he visto muchas telenovelas –Dijo él orgulloso-

-Perdón Annabeth –Dijo entonces Jason- solo se me ocurre una persona que odie tanto vuestra relación que intente cosas para separaros…

-No… -Negó Annabeth enseguida- no… no… ella jamás… mi madre no caería tan bajo como para… no… -Negaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cabaña- Percy –Miró fijamente a su novio- ¿A quién viste exactamente esta mañana?

-Eh… -Percy desvió la mirada al no poder con la gris de su novia. Se esforzaba por recordar pero no podía ver el rostro de aquel Dios o Diosa. Pero sabía que había sido un ser divino, si hubiera sido un campista habría sido una sensación diferente de esa…- No estoy seguro… -Dijo al fin-

-Espero equivocarme por esta vez. –Dijo con seriedad Annabeth-

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Atenea estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro en su templo, pero comenzaba a escuchar una voz familiar.

 _Mamá…_

 _Mamá… ven aquí ahora mismo…_

 _¡Madre!_

Atenea identifico la voz de su hija Annabeth, dejo el libro en la mesita de madera que tenía al lado del sillón de lectura y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en su cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo. No solía acudir a las llamadas de sus hijos de esta forma, o bien enviaba algún consejo mediante una lechuza o quizá un buen libro, pero esta vez había escuchado a su Annabeth muy alterada como para ignorarla.

-Anna… -Atenea no pudo terminar cuando su hija la cortó-

-¿Pero cómo has podido? –No gritaba, pero Atenea sentía el dolor en sus palabras- sé que odias a Percy por ser hijo de quién es, pero ¿en serio has sido capaz de algo así? No creía que la Diosa de la Sabiduría caería tan bajo como para… para montar semejante teatro… -Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y tenía las mejillas levemente rojas por contener su furia- Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Después de todo… ¡Cayó al Tártaro por mí! ¡Sostuvo el cielo! ¡Me salvo infinidad de veces! Y aun así… ¿Aun así no le aceptas? ¿Por qué? ¡Dime! –Annabeth no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente-

-Hija… ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba confusa Atenea-

-Ya, claro. –Mascullo Annabeth- haz como si no supieras. –La miro a los ojos- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, Atenea. –La seriedad con la que fue dicha esa frase dejó helada a Atenea- ya no quiero verte. –Annabeth dio la espalda a su madre-

Atenea alzó su mano para posarla en el hombro de su hija pero vio como esta temblaba a causa de la rabia y el llanto, decidió bajar la mano y desaparecer de ahí sin decir nada. Una vez en su templo apretó los puños y se aguantó un grito lleno de rabia.

-Eris. –Pronunció con total y absoluta rabia. Cogió la manzana dorada de la vitrina que tenía y fue a buscar a la Diosa de la Discordia-

…

La cena de esa noche en el Campamento Mestizo transcurrió en un silencio absoluto y jamás visto. La cabaña de Atenea estaba completamente absorta en su cena sin prestar atención a nada más. Los demás campistas veían con disimulo a Annabeth Chase que estaba sentada en la mesa de Poseidón junto con su novio. A esas alturas todo el Campamento sabía de la pelea de Annabeth y Atenea, de cómo la diosa intento separar a su hija de Percy con una jugada sucia…

Annabeth apenas comía la comida que permanecía intacta en su plato, Percy tenía un brazo pasándole los hombros a su novia a la cual arrimada a sí mismo. Él tampoco comía. Estaba dolido. Por Annabeth, por supuesto. Él podía vivir sabiendo que no le cae bien a Atenea, pero no podía ver a su novia tan dolida por su madre…

Por suerte Dionisio pudo curar a Calypso la cual no recordaba nada desde que había salido del Búnker 9 para ir a comer, por lo que tampoco podía dar testimonio de si había sido Atenea la causante de todo ese embrollo. La ex titán se sentía mal por lo que hizo (tampoco recordaba aquello) pero por lo que le dijo Leo era realmente vergonzoso.

…Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo…

En la sala del Trono se encontraban todos los Dioses debido a una reunión extraordinaria que había convocado Poseidón.

-¿Pero qué sucede? ¡Tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo venir aquí por cada tontería que os pasa! –Se quejó Hades desde su trono, Perséfone se encontraba junto Afrodita haciéndole un encargo de _merchandising_ de sus parejas favoritas-

-Oh, venga ya… Seguramente te dedicas solo a vaguear –Comento Deméter poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-Ah, como si tu hicieras algo importante. Yo me dedico a castigar o recompensar las almas que se lo merecen. –Dijo Hades, Deméter comenzó a gritarle sobre la importancia de la Agricultura-

-¿Por ver esto tuve que dejar solas a mis cazadoras? –Se quejó Artemisa desde su trono-

-¡Hermanita! –Apolo la saludo efusivo desde su trono- ¿Quieres escuchar un nuevo haiku que se me ocurrió hoy?

-No.

-¡Oh venga, es muy bueno!

-Hermes Express, habla con Hermes, dígame. –Contestaba Hermes a su teléfono- …Su pedido llegara con demora…. ¿Qué porque? Bueno, no es fácil conseguir una hidra ¿sabe?... Está bien, le haremos un descuento del 20% por demora…. Que tenga un buen día….

-¿Viste el capítulo de ayer de _Demigod Channel_? –Pregunto Hera a Hestia-

-Qué pena me da Annabeth… Hace tan linda pareja con Percy. –Comento la Diosa en su forma de niña-

-¿Soy el único Dios que no ve esa mierda? –Pregunto Ares con asco-

-Es el programa más popular de TV Hefesto –Comento el mismo Dios-

-¡A mí me encanta! –Exclamo Afrodita-

-No está mal… -Dijo Zeus para sorpresa de los presentes- ejem, digo… ¡SILENCIOOOO! –Tras su grito todos callaron, excepto Atenea y Poseidón que desde el principio se mantuvieron callados y en sus tronos- Bien, ahora… Hermano, ¿Por qué de esta reunión? Hasta dentro de seis meses no tocaba…

Poseidón miro a cada uno de los presentes y luego se levantó para hablar.

-Como todos aquí sabéis, mi hijo… Percy Jackson… Es novio de la hija de mi aquí presente sobrina, Atenea… -Comenzó a explicar- todo habréis visto _Demigod Channel_ ayer, supongo. –Dijo dedicándole una mirada gélida a Atenea- Atenea, ¿Tanto me odias como para interferir en la felicidad de nuestros hijos? –Pregunto Poseidón, todos estaban callados y con la mirada fija en Atenea-

-…Yo no fui. –Dijo al fin la Diosa-

-¿Ah, entonces quién? No hay nadie más que odie tanto que mi hijo y tu hija salgan juntos. –Reclamo el Dios del Mar-

-Yo jamás haría nada en contra de Percabeth. –Afrodita se cruzó de brazos con seriedad, dándose por aludida-

-…mi hija ya no me habla. –Siguió diciendo Atenea absorta en sus propios pensamientos, la tristeza con la que dijo la frase hizo a Poseidón relajarse y sentarse de nuevo en su trono-

-Si no has sido tú, como dices… Díselo y arréglalo. –Ordeno el Dios del Mar con seriedad- no quiero que estropees la felicidad de mi hijo con malentendidos. –Tras aquello desapareció-

-¿Y para esto nos convocan a todos? –Pregunto con fastidio Dionisio, desapareciendo también tras decir aquello-

-Me da que el capítulo de hoy será muy bueno –Dijo emocionada Perséfone a la vez que desaparecía junto Hades-

-Bien, si esto ha terminado me voy… -Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco antes de irse-

-¡Hermanita, espera, aún no te dije el haiku! –Gritaba Apolo yendo tras ella-

-…Disculpe, ¿Un pedido de qué? –Hermes seguía hablando por el móvil- ¡Ahora voy! –Desapareció-

Y así, todos los Olímpicos se fueron yendo para hacer sus quehaceres…

…En el Campamento Mestizo…

Annabeth se encontraba en la cabaña 3 (desde el día anterior no había estado en la cabaña de Atenea), Percy estaba preocupado por ella y la cuidaba lo mejor que podía. En esos momentos iba de vuelta a la cabaña con un plato de comida, ya que su novia no comía bien desde ayer…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Percy cuando en el porche de su cabaña vio a Atenea, iba con ropa casual y tenía la misma cara de tristeza que su novia-

-Percy Jackson, he venido a confesar mi inocencia. –Dijo serena- No tuve que ver con aquello, bueno, quizá…

-¿Quizá? –Percy la miro confuso- Atenea, ¿Fuiste tú, sí o no?

-Eris me engaño. –Dijo al fin la Diosa- No mentiré, no apruebo esto relación pero jamás haría nada semejante contra vosotros y menos sabiendo que hará daño a mi hija. –Percy suspiro y se acercó a la Diosa-

-Verás… Sé que quizá nunca te vaya a caer bien, pero ¿No podrías hacerlo por Annabeth? Para ella es importante que apruebes esto. Eres importante para ella. –Decía sincero logrando la atención de la Diosa- Me da igual si me odias, si no te gusto, si jamás me aprobarás… Pero, intenta complacer a tu hija. Si, según tú, su felicidad es lo más importante para ti… ¿No podrías dar a torcer un poco tu mano?

-Jm… Lo intentaré. –Dijo no muy convencida- pero, debo aclarar este malentendido. Eris fue quién os hizo esto. Ella hechizo a Calypso. –Percy asintió-

-Ya. –Asintió- Me la cruce pero no me acoraba bien… Ahora que la has mencionado me he acordado. –Atenea suspiro de alivio-

-Debo hablar con Annabeth. –Dijo la Diosa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cabaña-

-No hace falta. –Justo en ese momento Annabeth abrió la puerta- lo he escuchado todo. –Miro a su madre y sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzó a sus brazos- Perdón, mamá. –Susurro-

-Perdóname tú a mí, hija mía… -Susurro la Diosa apretando el abrazo- Desde ahora, intentaré… eh… aceptar más a tu novio. –Dijo con dificultad, Annabeth sonrió ampliamente cuando se separaron y miro a su novio emocionada-

-¿Has escuchado eso? –Annabeth veía feliz a Percy, quién sonreía feliz por su novia-

-Ejem… -Atenea carraspeo y miro a Percy de reojo- …les estaré vigilando, por lo que cuidado con lo que hacéis. –Aviso, Percy asintió rápidamente-

-Entonces, madre ¿Qué pasa con Eris? –Preguntó Annabeth, Atenea sonrió de una forma que hizo que a Percy le pasara un escalofrío-

-Yo me ocupo, cariño. –Y diciendo eso desapareció de ahí-

-Entonces, ¿Todo bien? –Percy se acercó a su novia-

-Si. –Annabeth le beso- Mamá castigara a Eris.

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Su plan había sido perfecto. Cualquier mortal estúpido habría caído, es decir ¿quién no caería ante los encantos de una hermosa mujer en su cama? Percy Jackson era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y debía amar de verdad a la hija de Atenea… Pero eso no era lo peor, ahora todos sabían que había sido ella la culpable de ese malentendido.

Tanto Atenea como Poseidón estaban furiosos con ella. Pero también Hefesto por hacer daño a su hijo, incluso Afrodita por intentar fastidiar a dos de sus parejas. Eris había decidido desaparecer por un tiempo, irse lejos y dejar que las aguas se calmen…

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? –Preguntó Ares desde su sofá-

-Hasta que se les pase el enfado… -Repitió Eris poniendo los ojos en blanco- O hasta que pase otra cosa y se olviden de esto. –Añadió- siempre hay líos, por lo que no será mucho tiempo.

-Estás volviéndote débil, Eris. –Dijo Ares, sonriendo burlón- antes cuando ocasionabas peleas todo terminaba en sangre y guerras… Ahora solo han sido un par de lágrimas y palabras cursis. –Ares volvió la vista a su plasma de 600" donde repetían en _Demigod_ _Channel_ el momento en que Annabeth y Atenea se reconciliaban- y todos son felices de nuevo. –Apagó la televisión- lo de Troya fue más divertido…

-¡Yo no me estoy volviendo débil! –Grito furiosa Eris- ¡es ese Percy Jackson! ¡Tendría que haber caído en la trampa! ¡Argh, le odio! –Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala maldiciendo en griego antiguo al hijo de Poseidón-

-Ya somos dos… -Comento Ares-

-Te encontré. –Resonó la voz de una enfadada Atenea en el Templo de Ares. Eris se quedó helada en el lugar, mientras que el Dios de la Guerra sonrió divertido- ¿Creías poder esconderte de mí? –Avanzaba lentamente, resonando cada paso suyo con fuerza, Eris retrocedió temblando-

-¿Cómo… como supiste que estaba aquí? –Pregunto la Diosa de la Discordia, entonces escucho una carcajada de Ares-

-Te dije que faltaba sangre y guerra para mi gusto. –El Dios miraba disfrutando de la escena, Eris iba a gritarle traidor pero no le dio tiempo para cuando Atenea llego donde ella-

Atenea atrapo a Eris en una vasija de dónde no saldría en un tiempo, al menos no hasta cobrarse un castigo por todo aquel embrollo. La Diosa de la Sabiduría miro a Ares.

-Gracias. –Después, se dirigió a la salida-

-No lo hice por ti, ni por los pringados esos… -Dijo Ares, volviendo a acomodarse en su sofá- …Me gusta cuando hay riñas y peleas.

Atenea se fue sin decir nada más, dejando solo a Ares quien volvió a encender la plasma donde justo volvían de anuncios a otro capítulo de _Demigod Channel_.

 **~ TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL ~**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, Annabeth volvía a estar con sus hermanos en la mesa de Atenea y el ambiente volvía a estar como siempre.

-Así que fue Eris… -Calypso frunció el ceño tras escuchar la historia completa de Leo, a quien le dijo Piper a la que se lo contó la misma Annabeth- esa maldita, me las pagara.

-No te molestes, amor. –La calmo Leo- me dijo también, que Atenea fue personalmente a ocuparse de ella…

-Bueno… eso me anima bastante. –Sonrió la chica-

Entonces escucharon gritos desde la mesa de Hermes, donde todos los campistas estaban gritando de felicidad. Calypso enseguida se giró en dirección a aquella mesa y miro a su novio confusa.

-Pero ¿Qué les pasa a esos? –Pregunto la chica-

-Hermes les ha enviado regalos. –Dijo Nyssa, que había escuchado a Calypso, tanto ella como Leo miraron a Nyssa-

-De vez en cuando nuestros padres lo hacen. –Dijo Harley, uniéndose a la conversación, ahora le miraban a él- Pero los regalos de Hermes solo pueden significar una cosa…

-Bromas pesadas. –Sonrió Leo- espero que los Stoll compartan. –Añadió medio en broma medio en serio-

-Genial… Ni que les hiciera falta animarles para gastar bromas. –Calypso puso los ojos en blanco-

Y al igual que ella, todos los campistas pensaban lo mismo, ya de por si los hijos de Hermes eran traviesos y bromistas no hacía falta que su padre les animara a serlo más… Y cuando les enviaba regalos luego eran aún más pesados que de costumbre.

…

-El siguiente capítulo de _Demigod Channel_ va a ser muy bueno… -Perséfone abrazo con fuerza su cojín, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la plasma sonriendo ampliamente-

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO,**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

 **SALUDOS :D**

 **Y EN EL SIGUIENTE PROGRAMA…**

 **LA PAREJA SERÁ: TRAVIS Y KATIE**

 **¡Y EL PROTAGONISTA DIVINO SERÁ** _ **HERMES**_ **!**

 **NO SE LO PIERDAN :D**

 **PS: Pronto aparecerán también Frank y Hazel ;)**


	8. Los regalos de Hermes

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?**

 **Yo acabo de terminar de leer Magnus Chase y los Dioses de Asgard, la espada del tiempo. Y estoy deseando empezar el martillo de Thor. Por fin empiezo esta saga jejeje y de las Crónicas de Kane me queda un libro n.n**

Hermes se consideraba generoso. Había ayudado muchas veces a los semidioses, incluso ayudó a Percy Jackson, y cada cierto tiempo se tomaba las molestias de enviarles regalos a sus hijos… Como ese día de verano. Había investigado (visto en _Demigod Channel_ ) que era lo que cada hijo suyo necesitaba, y les envió algo útil que les pudiera ayudar.

Por ejemplo, a su hijo Connor le mando un kit para bromas y una lista de sus mejores tácticas. A Chris en cambio decidió dejarle algo que le sirviera en el futuro contra su suegro (nunca se sabe lo que pasará…) y a Travis sin embargo, le dio un consejo:

 _Sé amable con ella._

Travis releyó de nuevo el trozo de papel que le había dejado su padre. Un papel. Una sola frase. Cuatro palabras. Sé. Amable. Con. Ella.

¿Qué clase de regalo era ese? Se preguntaba, mientras sus hermanos abrían con emoción sus propios regalos mucho más guays que el suyo. Travis se preguntó si habría hecho algo para ofender a su padre y si esta era su forma de castigarle, ya que él jamás le habló de que estuviera enamorado… ¡Y no es que lo esté, no se equivoquen! Él es soltero y feliz. No necesita novia. Ni tampoco la quiere. Katie será todo lo bonita que quiera pero…

Un momento, ¿Dijo Katie? ¡OLVIDENLO! No le gusta, no que va, es una chica molesta y gritona… Siempre está dándole ordenes como " _Travis no hagas eso_ ", " _Travis deja de hacer eso_ ", " _Travis, ¿Cuántas veces deberé decirte que no hagas eso?_ "… En fin. No es su tipo, como diría Nico Di Angelo.

Aunque… Sí, es bonita y amable. Y cuando está plantando o cultivando sonríe y le brillan los ojos de una manera especial, y solamente molestándola le brillan igual los ojos…

¡Pero no la quiere ni nada parecido, no se equivoquen!

Travis arrugo la nota y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, decidió que usaría el regalo de Connor –ambos lo usarían- contra todo el Campamento. Sería una gran semana llena de bromas…

 **# TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL #**

Era un domingo por la mañana no tan tranquilo como de costumbre en el Campamento Mestizo. En todas las mesas había algún que otro campista que se encontraba cabreado y dirigiendo miradas asesinas cada dos por tres hacia los Stoll… Quienes por cierto, se encontraban sentados en su mesa de lo más tranquilos.

En la mesa de Hades se encontraban Will y Nico (esa mañana les tocaba sentarse ahí) junto con Percy, Annabeth, Jason y Piper. De vez en cuando Nico dirigía miradas furiosas hacia los Stoll.

-Deja de mirarlos ya. –Le regaño el rubio- Voy a comenzar a ponerme celoso. –Will sonrió burlón, Nico puso los ojos en blanco-

-¿Sigue furioso? –Piper pregunto a Annabeth, ella señalo con la cabeza a su novio-

-Percy también. –Al decir eso Annabeth su novio volvió a gruñir molesto-

-Sus bromitas no tienen gracia. –Dijo Percy, Nico asintió dándole la razón-

-¿A ti que te hicieron? –Pregunto Jason curioso-

-Le dejaron un disfraz de la Sirenita en la puerta de su cabaña. –Se adelantó Annabeth y todos contuvieron una risotada, Percy frunció más el ceño-

-¿Y a Nico? –Piper miró a Will-

-Ni se te ocurra. –Cortó Nico a Will al ver que el rubio abría la boca para contestarle-

-Han estado toda la semana gastando bromas… ¿Y aun así pueden comer tan tranquilos, sabiendo que medio campamento se quiere vengar de ellos? –Pregunto Jason- y ahora que lo pienso, a mí no me han hecho nada…

-Conociendo a los Stoll eso es malo. Si no te han hecho nada es porque tienen algo peor planeado. –Dijo Percy, por propia experiencia (cuando termino la guerra contra Cronos y aún tenía la maldición de Aquiles los Stoll no paraban de tirarle objetos punzo cortantes para ver qué tan "invencible" era)-

-En mi cabaña les escondieron las ropas de marca y maquillajes. –Dijo Piper, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, a ella no le afecto mucho aquello-

-A los de mi cabaña nos pusieron arañas de plástico por doquier. –Dijo Annabeth, aunque no parecía afectada-

-¿Y no te cabrea? –Nico la miro sorprendido-

-Después de Arachne, las arañitas no me dan miedo… -Suspiro la rubia, Percy paso su brazo por los hombros de ella. Todos asintieron comprensivos.-

-En mi cabaña escondieron unos altavoces y no paraban de sonar haikus de papá… -Dijo Will, todos le miraron con lástima; definitivamente, los de Apolo eran quienes peor lo habían pasado.-

-Leo me dijo que los Stoll pusieron aceite mágico en todas las herramientas de su cabaña, y cada vez que intentaban coger una se les resbalaba de sus manos. –Dijo Piper, debían admitir que los Stoll eran ingeniosos y sabían gastar bromas donde más dolía…-

-En qué pensaría Hermes al darles ese regalo… -Suspiro Will resignado-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque se ceban siempre tanto con la cabaña de Deméter. –Soltó Percy, todos le miraron alzando una ceja- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me he perdido? –Pregunto confuso-

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Will-

-Es obvio… -Dijo Jason-

-Hasta yo me he dado cuenta. –Comento Nico-

-En mi cabaña están muy pesados con eso. –Frunció el ceño Piper-

-Ay, sesos de algas… -Suspiro su novia-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Díganmelo! –Exigió el hijo de Poseidón-

-¿Quién le dice? –Jason miro a los demás-

-A Travis le gusta Katie. –Resumió Annabeth, la boca de Percy se formó en una perfecta 'o'-

-¿E intenta llamar la atención de ella gastándole bromas pesadas? –Pregunto retórico Percy-

La mesa quedo en silencio por un momento pensando en lo que dijo Percy, entonces se giraron con disimulo para mirar la mesa de Deméter y Hermes, donde Travis planeaba tirarle trocitos de pan al pelo de Katie quien por estar hablando con Miranda no se enteraba de nada.

-¿No debería alguien decirle que lo está haciendo mal? –Dijo Percy-

-No somos Afrodita como para meternos en la vida amorosa de los demás… Sin ofender. –Añadió al final Nico viendo a Piper, que negó con la cabeza-

-Aunque… -Annabeth dejó la frase en el aire. Sus amigos la miraron de reojo-

-¿Aunque, qué? –Inquirió Percy-

-Quizás nosotros no, pero alguien más cercano sí… -Annabeth señalo con la cabeza a Connor y a Miranda. En la mesa todos cruzaron miradas, entendiendo el plan de Annabeth-

…

Deméter se quedó estupefacta al escuchar eso. Esa mañana había encendido su plasma de 750" tan tranquila, se había hecho un té de hierbas y estaba comiendo sus cereales cuando había escuchado aquello en Demigod Channel…

Ese hijo de Hermes estaba enamorado de su dulce y linda hijita.

No podía ser. Imposible.

Su hija, una hermosa florecilla, no podía ser estropeada por aquel bicho… Quiero decir, chico. Después de lo ocurrido con Perséfone no permitiría que otra vez le pasara aquello. Desde entonces había vigilado a cada una de sus hijas mortales respecto a su vida amorosa y se había cerciorado de que todas consiguieran un buen hombre. Travis Stoll no lo era. Un hijo de Hermes ¿En serio? ¡Venga ya! Su hija tenía que tener mejor gusto… No como Perséfone, que se conformaba con tan poca cosa (ejem, Hades).

¿Hermes había hecho regalos a sus hijos, verdad? Ella también podría. Y tendría uno especial para su querida hija Katie. Aunque para ello antes debía hablar con Afrodita…

…

Katie tenía su rutina. Despertaba, se vestía con ropas cómodas que siempre consistían en su camiseta del campamento y unos shorts, desayunaba en su mesa con sus hermanos, iba al campo de fresas a revisar la cosecha, estudiaba por las tardes, entrenaba y entre una cosa y la otra perseguía a los Stoll gritando por alguna broma que le hubieran hecho…

Pero ese día algo cambio. En el desayuno se encontró con una hermosa rosa roja en su sitio. Todos sus hermanos la veían sonriendo como esperando a que fuera a besar al supuesto admirador que se la había dejado ahí… Pero ella no tenía idea de quien podría haber sido.

Luego, cuando estaba en los campos de fresas, se encontró en su cesta de mimbre con una carta perfumada en la que había un hermoso poema. Busco con la mirada quién podría haber sido, pero ahí no había nadie…

Más tarde, a la hora de comer, encontró una caja de bombones de marca en su sitio.

-Vaya hermana… ¿Quién intenta llamar tanto tu atención? –Pregunto Miranda entonces, Katie no supo que decir, de reojo miraba la mesa de Hermes, pero estaba segura de que _él_ no había sido…-

Esa misma tarde el admirador misterioso se presentó en su cabaña. Era un chico de Atenea, rubio de ojos grisáceos, alto, guapo e inteligente.

-¿Alex? –Katie estaba sorprendida, no sabía que Alexander Romero sintiera algo por ella.-

-Katie, quería pedirte una cita. –Parecía nervioso, pero fue al grano enseguida- ¿Mañana… puedes? Pedí permiso a Quirón y al Sr. D para ir a Nueva York…

Katie se quedó callada de la sorpresa. Desde hacía tiempo su corazón solo pertenecía a una persona, pero esa persona no parecía sentir nada por ella, ni si quiera le hacía caso… Decidió pues, que era el momento de pasar página y olvidarlo.

-Es… está bien. –Contesto ella insegura. Alex sonrió ampliamente y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Katie-

-Mañana a las diez te busco. –Aseguro antes de irse- ¡Adiós, Katie! –Agito su mano al irse, Katie agito levemente su mano mientras intentaba no sonrojarse por la acción del chico-

-Uuuhh –Miranda salió desde detrás de la puerta de la cabaña y miro a su hermana sonriendo de lado- Tienes una cita, eh.

-No es para tanto… -Katie le restó importancia, pero seguía sonrojada-

-Es guapo. –Miranda le dio un leve codazo a su hermana-

-Bueno… -Katie se cruzó de brazos, como si no tuviera importancia aquello-

-Inteligente, un buen guerrero, alto, rubio… -Seguía diciendo Miranda-

-Un hijo de Atenea, sí. –Asintió Katie-

-Además, no es un chico rebelde y travieso como otros. –Miranda dio en el clavo. Katie resopló- He escuchado lo bueno, educado y decente que es Alexander…

-Sí, no es Trav… -Entonces se calló. Miranda sonrió ampliamente-

-Mamá seguro lo aprobaría. –Asintió Miranda- bueno, me tengo que ir… Piensa que ponerte mañana, hermana. –Miranda se fue dejando a Katie indecisa en el porche de su cabaña-

 **# TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL #**

En la cabaña de Poseidón se encontraban Percy –obvio-, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Will, Nico, Miranda y Connor.

-No entiendo porque estamos nosotros aquí… -Nico se cruzó de brazos alejado de los demás-

-Porque, cariño, es divertido hacer de Celestina. –Will le sonrió y el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco-

-¿Saben que algunos estamos ocupados y no tenemos tiempo a reuniones secretas? –Connor les miro, aun sin comprender por qué estaba él ahí-

-¿Tú, ocupado en qué? –Piper le miro alzando una ceja- ¿Planeando su próxima broma? –Jason se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Justo ese día él había sido la victima de los Stolls-

-Ah… lo siento Jason. –Connor se disculpó sonriendo, no parecía una disculpa-

-¿Podemos ir al grano? –Pregunto Percy, de quién cuya cabaña usaban-

-Si. Miranda, Connor, sus hermanos se quieren. –Afirmo Annabeth. Los dos se miraron y asintieron levemente-

-¿Y? –Pregunto Connor- ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Decirle a mi hermano que sea valiente y se lancé?

-Mi hermana mañana tiene una cita. –Canturreo Miranda, todos la miraron con sorpresa-

-¿Con quién? –Pregunto Piper curiosa-

-Alexander Romero. –Dijo Miranda- hoy le ha estado haciendo regalitos a mi hermana, una rosa, bombones, poemas…

-Mi hermano… -Suspiro Annabeth- Hace días hablaba de una hermosa chica a la que quiere pedir salir, no sabía que se refería a Katie Gardiner.

-¿Y Katie ha aceptado? –Pregunto curioso Percy, Miranda asintió después miro a Connor-

-Tú hermano es demasiado lento. –Connor hizo una mueca-

-Ya verás cuando se entere Travis… -Murmuro el hijo de Hermes-

-Podría funcionar. –Interrumpió Piper, todos la miraron- Connor podría decírselo a Travis, él se pondría celoso e interrumpiría la cita de Katie y ella vería que sí la quiere, se confesarían su amor y terminarían juntos. –Explico sonriendo-

-Ya sacó su Afrodita interior –Dijo Jason, Piper le fulminó con la mirada-

-Buen plan, Piper. –Felicitó Annabeth a su amiga-

-Lo complican todo taaanto. –Suspiro Connor-

-Que emoción –Will miro a Nico que seguía de brazos cruzados sin hacer mucho caso-

-Bien, pues que comience el plan. –Sentenció Annabeth y todos asintieron-

…

Tal como lo hablaron al día siguiente Alex pasó a por Katie a su cabaña para ir juntos a la ciudad. Connor y Travis estaban pasando por "casualidad" por ahí también. Connor puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada atenta de su hermano sobre el hijo de Atenea, él solamente dejó escapar que Katie tenía una cita y su hermano solito se había descubierto al molestarse por ello. Travis "disimuladamente" miraba en dirección a la cabaña de Deméter, justo en ese momento salía Katie de su cabaña. Vestía con un hermoso y ligero vestido veraniego del color de sus ojos, dejando su cabello suelto y con una leve capa de maquillaje. Iba guapísima. No solamente Alex se quedó embobado viéndola también Travis Stoll.

-Katie, estás hermosa. –Dijo Alex, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Travis. Katie sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Travis y Connor estaban a pocos metros, parados y viéndola fijamente-

-Gracias Alex, ¿Podemos irnos ya? –Pregunto desviando su mirada, sonriéndole al chico-

Travis se quedó mirando como Katie y Alex se iban juntos, caminando tan apegaditos que sus hombros se rozaban de vez en cuando. Connor vio como la expresión de su hermano cambiaba de molesta, a enfadada y por última furiosa.

 **# TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL #**

-En serio ¿De qué sirve que les haga regalos a mis hijos si luego no los usan? –Se quejó Hermes desde su sofá viendo su pantalla plana de 600". George y Martha estaban a su lado-

-Yo creo que te equivocaste –Dijo George- no creo que sienta nada por ella… Por cierto ¿Hay ratas?

-¡Cállate George! Hermes ¿Has visto como miraba a ese semidiós? ¡Claro que está enamorado de Katie! –Martha miraba a Hermes que sonreía-

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Solamente me quejó de que no use mi consejo.

-¿A eso llamas consejo? –Murmuro George, Hermes le fulminó con la mirada y la serpiente enseguida se calló-

-Deberías echarle otra mano –Sugirió Martha. Hermes miraba la pantalla, donde se veía a su hijo enfurecido. Se acordó de Luke.-

-Bien. –Suspiro el Dios y chasqueo los dedos-

…

Travis se sorprendió cuando de repente apareció delante de él un boleto.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto Connor curioso, Travis miro el boleto entre sus manos-

-"Vale por un viaje a donde sea" –Leyó el papel dorado- …papá. –Susurro mirando al cielo-

-¡WOW! –Exclamo Connor sorprendido- Creo que es el mejor regalo de todos, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a Las Vegas hermano? –Connor pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano-

-Otro día. –Dijo Travis antes de irse corriendo. Connor bufo-

-Bah… ¿No dijimos algo como "hermanos antes que chicas"? –Murmuro para sí mismo- ¡Jo, pa! –Se quejó viendo al cielo. Retumbo un rayo- vale, vale, no me quejo.

Annabeth y Percy se acercaron a Connor, ellos habían visto todo desde lejos.

-¿Qué pasa, Connor? –Pregunto Percy-

-Ey. –Saludo desanimado el Stoll- Papá le ha regalado un boleto en blanco a Travis.

-¿Un boleto?

-Puede viajar a donde quiera… Supongo que tu padre quiere que vaya tras Katie. –Annabeth sonrió contenta-

-Espero que lo use para eso. –Dijo Percy severo-

-Le dije de ir a Las Vegas pero rechazó la oferta. –Dijo enfurruñado Connor, Annabeth y Percy se miraron de reojo contentos-

-Debería saber dónde la llevará mi hermano, ve y dile… -Annabeth le dijo a Connor al cine que irían, luego al centro comercial donde comerían, y al final que estarían en Central Park-

…

Travis jamás ha sido un chico tímido, callado, inseguro o un "niño bueno". Siempre ha tenido las cosas claras, siempre ha sido seguro de sí mismo y ha hecho lo que ha querido. Impulsivo, directo, extravagante y travieso; así es él.

Nada más apareció ese boleto en su mano supo lo que tenía que hacer. Llego a su cabaña, y cogió su mochila en la cual metió un par de cosas que le podrían ser útiles, y luego cuando estuvo listo apareció su hermano Connor que le dijo dónde iban Katie y Alexander. No pregunto de dónde consiguió esa información, enseguida miro el boleto y dijo "Central Park, NY".

Sintió un gran mareo, y todo le dio vueltas. Luego volvía a estar en el suelo firme en un lugar totalmente diferente. Era central park. Supuso que un viaje-sombra de Nico Di Angelo se sentiría igual, lo que no entendía es cómo este los aguantaba… Y como, más encima, pudo llevar la Atenea Partenos al campamento mestizo desde Italia…

En fin, ahí está en Central Park al fin, sin importarle que no pidió permiso ni a Quirón ni al Sr. D para salir del Campamento. Se dirigió enseguida al cine que le dijo su hermano Connor para buscar a la parejita.

No tuvo muchas complicaciones por el camino, ya saben, solamente un par de monstruos y esas cosas típicas que le pasan a los semidioses… Pero por lo demás hacía un día estupendo, perfecto para arruinar una cita… digo para salir por Nueva York. Travis llego al cine y encontró a Katie junto Alexander haciendo cola para la película más cursi y rosa de ese verano. Sin pensarlo hizo una mueca de asco. Ningún tío iría a ver esa película si no fuera porque quiere conquistar a una chica…

-Un boleto para "Amor predestinado" –Pidió Travis cuando por fin llego su turno en la cola. La señora le dio el ticket extrañada-

-¿No tienes novia muchacho? ¿Por qué vienes tan solo a ver está película tan… amorosa?

-Señora, no se meta en mi vida –Le dijo Travis frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de tristeza y lástima de la señora-

-¡Que borde, normal que estés solo! –Escuchó cuando se iba para dentro-

Se sentó tres filas más atrás de Katie y Alexander, vio como este le había comprado un refresco y palomitas a la chica, que le reía las gracias. Travis frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces escucho un ruido a su lado, a alguien comiendo como marrano las palomitas, se giró para decirle algo cuando al verlo se quedó totalmente callado.

-¿Papá? –Le miro extrañado, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Dudaba que hubiera venido para ver _esa_ película-

-Oh, Travis ¿Qué hay? –Dijo como si nada. Travis entrecerró más la mirada hacia él-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú desde luego que no. No vine por un ataque de celos a espiar a la chica que me gusta por estar teniendo una cita con otro, viéndome como un psicópata y un poco desesperado… -Le soltó. Travis supo entonces de donde había sacado su sarcasmo y bordería-

-Bien. –Dijo cortante el chico-

Hermes siguió comiendo sus palomitas a puñados como si no hubiera mañana, mientras a su lado George y Martha veían tranquilamente la película –más bien Martha, George se quedó frito-. Travis no presto mucha atención a la película, estaba más concentrado en ver cuánto sobrepasaba el límite de cercanía el tal Alexander. Notó cuando paso su brazo por lo hombro de Katie y está ni se inmuto… ¡Ni se inmuto, repito! Hermes en cambio parecía disfrutar de sus celos.

-Demasiado cursi para mi… Creo que me voy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. –Dijo Hermes, y cogió su caduceo, donde estaba Martha totalmente concentrada en la película-

-Hermes, tienes 359 e-mails, 89 mensajes de voz, 44 llamadas perdidas y 1 video llamada. –Aviso George, Hermes bufo molesto-

-Sé el Dios mensajero dijeron… No da mucho trabajo dijeron… -Murmuro molesto, y antes de desaparecer miro a su hijo- sé amable con ella. –Repitió su consejo. Travis ni si quiera aparto la mirada de Katie-

Cuando por fin se acabó la película Katie lloraba a mares, Alexander le tendió un pañuelo –era muy caballeroso debía admitir ella-. Travis les veía de lejos, sin entender como Katie podía llorar con una película así. Era una estupidez total: una chica se enamoró de un chico que no le hace mucho caso, es más se mete con ella bastante, y entonces tras unos sucesos el chico nota que la ama y están predestinados a estar juntos, pero al final el chico resulta ser mala influencia para ella y se alejan uno del otro por culpa de la madre de ella… Y todo con un fondo de música de violín súper triste y cursi.

Un momento… Travis analiza de nuevo la película. Quizá Katie se sintió identificada con la protagonista, Katherine, que tiene esos sentimientos por el chico, Trevor.

Lo que ninguno vio a final de la película, en los créditos, que la firma de la mismísima Afrodita y la frase final de " _basado en hechos reales_ ".

…

Después del cine Alexander llevo a Katie a comer, a un bonito y discreto restaurante italiano. Travis se quedó fuera del local comiendo una hamburguesa del Burger King. Pero les observaba con sus prismáticos en los que ponían " _propiedad de Malcolm Pace_ ". Él pidió unos ravioli de espinacas –buaj, pensó Travis- y Katie unos espagueti a la carbonara. Travis sabía lo mucho que le gustaba la comida italiana a Katie, miro tristemente la hamburguesa en su mano, él quizá la habría llevado a un Burger King o a cualquier sitio de comida rápida porque no le llegaba a más… Pero el hijo de Atenea la había invitado a todo, y parecía poder darle todo lo que él no a Katie.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a pasear a Central Park, y ahí en un puesto de helados Alexander le compró uno a Katie. Con los prismáticos Travis se fijó en que ella pedía uno de Fresas con sirope de chocolate y nata montada, mientras que él se pedía uno simple de dulce de leche. Travis miro su monedero, en el que ponía " _propiedad de Luke Castellán_ ", sin un mísero duro en él. Se había gastado los cinco pavos que tenía en el Burger King.

Siguió a la parejita por el parque, y veía cómo iban cogidos de la mano, riendo y viéndose como enamorados. Comenzaba a sentir dolor de estómago al verles, y un horrible pinchazo en el pecho también. Entonces decidió dejar de estar sin hacer nada y pasar a la acción. Cogió su mochila, donde ponía " _propiedad de Frank Zhang_ ", y de él saco el kit de bromas de su hermano Connor.

-Bien… a quitar de en medio a ese idiota… -Murmuro sonriendo travieso-

…

…Mientras, en el Olimpo…

Deméter veía con disgusto el programa de _Demigod_ _Channel_ de ese día. Sí, ella habló con Afrodita para que Alexander por fin se lanzara y le pidiera salir a su hija. Deméter aprobaba a ese chico, inteligente, sincero y bondadoso. Y sobre todo un caballero. No como ese hijo de Hermes… Pero no contó con que los demás semidioses metieran sus narices donde no les llamarán. Y menos que Travis Stoll siguiera a su hija en su cita. Y peor aún, fue ayudado por Hermes.

-Tía Dem ¿Por qué no te cae bien mi hijo? –La voz de Hermes la sobresalto. El Dios se hallaba a su lado en el sofá- ¡Si hasta Atenea acepta ya a Percy!

-Jm… -Deméter posó su mirada sobre su sobrino.- No le conviene a mi hija.

-¿No crees que tu hija le haga cambiar? –Pregunto paciente él-

-O quizá pase al revés y él la mal influencie. –Dijo ella-

-¿Tú crees? Tu hija tiene un espíritu fuerte, y no da su brazo a torcer. Siempre ha podido mantener a raya a mi hijo… Por eso me gusta. Quizá así madure más. –Dijo Hermes antes de desaparecer de ahí. Deméter bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora la hacía sentir mal.-

Pero aun así no le pondría las cosas fáciles a Travis Stoll. Haría como Apolo, le pondría una prueba al menos, de si es digno de su hija.

 **# TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL #**

Travis, una vez preparada la trampa, se acercó sigiloso a la parejita. Ellos estaban sentados en un banco, delante de un pequeño lago con patos, a la sombra de un gran árbol. Era el momento idoneo, pensaba él. Haría quedar a Alexander como un tonto y un cobarde delante de Katie y ella lo rechazaría, seguramente.

Su plan era el siguiente; cogería del Kit de bromas de su hermano (el cual cogió prestado, no robado, prestado) y usaría la broma de "La Caja de Pandora" que preparó su padre. La broma consistía básicamente en abrir la caja y dejar salir monstruos –de mentira pero que parecen muy reales- y hacer que Alexander se asuste dejando tirada a Katie, y entonces llegaría él a salvarla. Tal como en los típicos cuentos de hadas donde el Príncipe Azul salva a la Princesa del horrible monstruo. Un buen plan.

Travis cogió la caja y está por abrirla pero entonces por alguna razón se detiene. Mira de Nuevo al banco donde están Alex y Katie sentados. Ella sonríe y se ve muy feliz. Cuando está con él solamente grita y está enfadada… Travis suspira rendido.

-No la merezco… -Murmura y guarda en su mochila la broma- Solo quiero que sea feliz.

…En el Olimpo…

Deméter suspira rendida y apaga la televisión. Ese chico de Hermes ha pasado la prueba, totalmente, cuando renunció a su felicidad por la de su hija. Tendría que arreglar las cosas y pedir perdón a Hermes…

 **# TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL #**

Una vez más estamos de vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, donde en el comedor Travis Stoll cena de mala gana. Su hermano Connor le mira triste pensando en que al final ese día no había salido bien para él… Pero entonces Katie Gardiner se acerca a su mesa.

-Eh, Travis. –El mencionado levanta la cabeza, confundido y con una leve sonrisa al ver a la hija de Deméter- Tengamos una cita. –Dice totalmente en serio, los hijos de Hermes comienzan a silvar insinuantes y a hacer tonterías, pero Katie mantiene su actitud seria, Travis en cambio se sonroja totalmente-

-Cla-Claro… -Murmura inseguro. Ella sonríe-

-Mañana. Te recojo en tu cabaña. –Dice la semidiosa y se va, dejando a Travis con cara de sorpresa mientras toda su mesa está burlandose de él por ser tan lento que fue su chica quien tuvo que dar el primer paso-

Travis se levanta y corre tras Katie, que ya había comenzado a alejarse del Comedor dispuesta a ir a dormir a su cabaña.

-¡Katie, espera! –La hija de Deméter se detiene- ¿Como es que…? Pero si tu hoy… es decir, Alex y tu…

-Ah, bueno, le dije que le veo como a un amigo nada más. –Dijo ella tranquilamente, luego sonrió picara- Además, ya hay un chico travieso y bromista que ha conquistado mi corazón. –Le guiña un ojo antes de retomar su camino-

Cuando se aleja lo suficiente Travis sonríe ampliamente.

-Gracias papá… -Susurra-

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MÁS SOLANGELO Y FRAZEL (al fin)**

 **Y LOS PROTAGONISTAS DIVINOS SERÁN… ¡HADES Y PERSÉFONE! Otra vez… ADEMÁS APOLO Y ARES**

 **SALUDOS :D**

 **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE PROGRAMA**

 **EXTRAAA:**

No hace falta decir cuan sorprendida está Katie al ver delante de ella, no a uno si no DOS Dioses, su propia madre Deméter y Hermes.

-…y yo no quería que salieras con ese chico, por eso le pedí a Afrodita que "animara" a Alexander a que te pidiera salir. –Explico Deméter, Katie flipaba- pero entonces Hermes…

-Ayude un poco a mi hijo. Aunque, sinceramente yo hubiera gastado la broma que tenía en mente, pero él al preferir tu felicidad sobre la suya pues se ganó a tía Dem –Dijo Hermes sonriendo animado-

-Si… -Gruño Deméter- y por eso te cuento todo esto. Le prometí a Hermes que arreglaría las cosas.

-Y yo vine a asegurarme de que lo haría –Comento Hermes, Katie miraba a los dos-

-Entonces… ¿Dices que tú me das permiso para salir con Travis? –Katie señalo a su madre, ella asintió- no sabía que necesitara de tu permiso… -Alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, Hermes sonrió, Deméter no.- Sabía que era raro lo de Alex… Pero no me imaginaba TODO esto. Ya sé cómo se sintieron Percy y Annabeth el otro día… -Murmuro para sí misma-

-¿Contento? –Deméter miro a Hermes y luego desapareció-

-Por supuesto –Hermes miro a Katie antes de irse- Te confío a mi hijo. –Le guiño un ojo y desapareció. Katie decidió que ese día daría ella el primer paso, antes de que esos dos se metieran de nuevo en su vida…-

 **AHORA SI, HASTA PRONTO! :D**


	9. La lección de Hades

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC :D**

 **AQUÍ TIENEN OTRO CAPÍTULO**

 **(SIENTO LA TARDANZA, CONSEGUÍ TRABAJO ESTE VERANO Y AHORA EN SEPTIEMBRE ME HE IDO DE VACACIONES, PERO AHORA SÍ, CONTINUO DONDE LO DEJÉ… A QUE ME ECHARON DE MENOS, EH, EH JEJEJE)**

…

Hades aborrecía las visitas al Inframundo. No le gustaba interactuar con su familia aunque ahora debía verles más de una vez al año –gracias a Percy Jackson que le consiguió un trono en el Olimpo, no lo malentiendan no se está quejando- pero no soportaba que le fueran a visitar a él. Gracias a los Dioses eso no ocurría tan seguido. Pero, su _querida_ esposa Perséfone, había tenido la _GRAN_ idea de hacer una cena familiar para conocer a sus yernos. Es decir, a Will Solace que había visto en una ocasión –además de las veces en las que Perséfone pone Demigod Channel- y a Frank Zhang, quien es hijo de Marte, por lo que le es difícil mantener su forma griega. Después de esa cena tendrá un gran dolor de cabeza por días, seguro…

En fin, Perséfone había planeado una cena dónde conocerían a sus yernos pero además, la Diosa tenía otras intenciones. Su _OTP_ es Solangelo aunque también es una gran fanática de Frazel, así que más que conocerles –la muy cotilla ya sabe mucho sobre ellos gracias a Demigod Channel- lo que pretende es tener a sus _Ships_ delante de ella.

A Hades no le importaba para nada, absolutamente nada, con quién salen sus hijos… Eso sí, si salieran dañados de sus relaciones él se encargaría de hacerles pagar… Pero, a pesar de la imagen que daba Hades de un padre estricto y quizá anticuado, era alguien que respetaba las ideas y sentimientos de sus hijos… Les dejaba tomar sus decisiones y hacer con su vida lo que quisieran sin interferir.

Pero no soportaba las visitas. Eso sí que **no**. Y menos cuando incluían a otros Dioses.

En la gran mesa negra del enorme comedor del Palacio de Hades, que se encuentra lleno de comida y decoraciones florales un poco siniestras, se encuentran los Reyes del Inframundo junto con cuatro semidioses y otros tres Dioses. A la cabeza de la mesa se encuentra Hades malhumorado, apoyándose en el reposabrazos de su sillón mostrando una mueca y poniendo los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando, a su lado a la derecha está Perséfone sonriendo contenta. A la izquierda se encuentra Deméter, que casualmente ese día fue de visita, quién de vez en cuando sonreía burlona a Hades disfrutando del fastidio de este. Al lado de Perséfone se encontraba Nico, totalmente sonrojado y mirando a su plato, al lado de él estaba Will sonriendo incómodo y apretando la mano de Nico bajo la mesa, y al lado de Will estaba Apolo quien iluminaba –literalmente- el lugar. Al otro lado, comenzando desde el lado de Deméter estaba Hazel intentando mirar a su plato solamente y contestar amablemente las preguntas de Perséfone, a su lado Frank un poco intimidado por su padre quien estaba comiendo como un cerdo mientras que hablaba de sus mejores batallas con la boca llena…

-¡Que agradable cena familiar! –Exclamo Perséfone, quién no se daba cuenta del tenso y pesado ambiente que se había formado- ¿Habría que hacerlo más a menudo, no crees cariño? –Miro a su esposo que respondió con un gruñido inentendible- ¿Verdad que sí? Y bueno, me alegro que hayáis aceptado mi invitación –Miro a Apolo y Ares, el cual de vez en cuando cambiaba a su forma romana debido a su hijo romano ahí presente- Creo que ya era momento de quedar todos ¿no? Ya que nuestros hijos están saliendo… -Dijo animada, logrando que los semidioses se sonrojen-

Will apretó la mano de Nico bajo la mesa, sabiendo lo incomodo que se sentía su novio en esos momentos, mientras Hazel hacia lo mismo con Frank intentando calmarlo. Lo peor es que fueron obligados a vestirse elegantes. Perséfone nada más verles había chasqueado los dedos inconforme con el vestuario que ellos habían elegido. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los cuatro trajeados, excepto Hazel que llevaba un bonito vestido color bronce. Ares y Apolo iban vestidos como querían en cambio, lo cual envidiaban los semidioses… Incluso Hades fue obligado a ponerse traje y lo detestaba (¿Qué tenía de mala su ropa habitual con almas en pena?). Perséfone y Deméter también llevaban vestidos hermosos con decoraciones florales.

-Y bueno, dime querida -Perséfone volvió a dirigir la mirada a Hazel, ella la miro con timidez y miedo de la pregunta que le haría esta vez- ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado en su relación? –Frank se sonrojo, Nico también, Will esperaba que no le preguntaran sobre eso, Perséfone miraba a la parejita curiosa, a Hades se le hinchaba cada vez más la vena de su frente, Apolo sonreía divertido, Deméter miraba curiosa a Hazel y Ares… Ares comía tranquilo-

Hazel, a pesar de su piel morena, no pudo ocultar su gran sonrojo. Frank quería que la tierra le tragara, aunque no literalmente, pero la mirada de Hades que de vez en cuando cambiaba a Plutón decía lo contrario… Y su novia no sabía que decir.

-Q…que… ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hazel, quizá hubiera escuchado mal-

-Oh, que mona –Suspiro Perséfone- me recuerdas a mi hace un par de milenios… -Sonreía Perséfone, entonces escucho un "Pfff" y volteo a ver a Hades que se aguantaba la risa- Si quieres decir algo dilo, cariño –Intento sonar dulce pero al final dijo "cariño" con rabia-

-¿Cuándo ha sido Perséfone dulce y tímida como Hazel? –Pregunto Apolo a Ares como si estuvieran solos, sin esforzarse para disimular la pregunta, Ares se encogió de hombros-

-Ha salido a Padre y a tía Deméter. –Respondió el Dios de la Guerra, y entonces una planta madre selva salió del asiento de Ares y le envolvió tapándole la boca, lo mismo con Apolo, todos miraron en dirección de Perséfone que recién había chasqueado los dedos y tenía una mirada seria y terrorífica que le hacía competencia a la de Hades en sus días malos…-

-Como decía… -Volvió a sonreír la Diosa de la Primavera- ¿Qué tal van, cielo? –Miro a Hazel quién se sentía incómoda-

-M-muy bien, gracias por su preocupación señora Perséfone –Contesto Hazel educada e intentando sonar firme-

-Me alegro escucharlo, son una pareja adorable. –Decía Perséfone- Sobre todo en la cita que tuvieron el viernes, Frank fue todo un caballero contigo cuando te regalo esas flores tan… -Perséfone se quedó callada, había hablado demasiado-

Tanto Hades como Deméter, Apolo y Ares (quienes no podían hablar pero sí que la miraban con expresiones alarmadas) se pusieron tensos. Había una regla no escrita entre los Dioses. No hablar nunca, nunca, nunca JAMÁS sobre el programa Demigod Channel a los semidioses de ambos Campamentos. Perséfone estaba demasiado emocionada y había hablado de más, enseguida se arrepintió de lo dicho. Hazel y Frank la miraron confusos, Nico y Will también estaban sorprendidos.

-Señora Perséfone, ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? –Pregunto Hazel, alzando una ceja-

-Eh… Pasaba por ahí. –Dijo, pero era horrible inventándose escusas. Hades lo sabía, Deméter lo sabía, Apolo y Ares lo sabían…-

-Pero ahora le toca estar en el Inframundo… ¿Cómo podía estar usted fuera? –Dijo Frank-

-Pues salí. –Insistió la Diosa, más seria. Los semidioses no la volvieron a cuestionar-

Los demás Dioses suspiraron con alivio. La cena transcurrió más tranquila después. Para Frank y Hazel quiero decir, ahora era turno de Nico y de Will.

-Hades, nunca le preguntas a tu hijo que tal está o cómo está su novio ¡Nunca te interesas! –Regaño Perséfone a su esposo, Deméter asentía dándole la razón a su hija (además de insinuar que Hades es mal padre). Hades suspiro y miro con aburrimiento a la pareja-

-Jm… ¿Qué tal? –Pregunto con desgana y voz monótona, Nico conocía a su padre y sabía que él no era de entrometerse ni de preguntar si quiera. Pero si él un día iba a pedirle ayuda o quejarse de algo, seguro haría algo. Pero no pregunta. Por lo que sabía que esta cena estaba siendo pesada para él-

-Todo bien señor –Sonrió Will- su hijo es adorable y un buen novio. –Nico se sonroja, a diferencia de él Will siempre era directo y decía lo que sentía- Sólo espero que yo no tenga que pasar por unas estúpidas pruebas… -Apolo murmuro algo pero la madre selva impedía que se escuchase- …pero que sepa que mi amor por Nico es verdadero!

-Ajá… -Hades asintió y recordó las Pruebas de Apolo, pensó en hacérselo pasar un poco mal al hijo de Apolo en venganza, quizás unas pruebas por el Inframundo… Luego pensó en que eso no le va- Nah, no me apetece ponerte a prueba ni nada… Si Nico está contigo es por algo. –Y dio por finalizada su charla. Y en menos de cinco minutos, no como Perséfone que había charlado con Hazel y Frank más de media hora-

-No se puede pedir más de ti ¿verdad? –Dijo Perséfone, Deméter sonrió con burla- Nunca te interesas, ¡mal padre! Ni si quiera sabes sobre tus nueros, ¡desinteresado! Seguro no sabes ni cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, ¡Idiota! –Le regañaba Perséfone, Hades estaba por hablar y defenderse pero su esposa se levantó de golpe de la mesa y le señalo con el dedo índice- ¡Ahora mismo te irás con ellos y no volverás hasta conocerles mejor! –Hades desapareció entre las sombras junto con Nico, Will, Frank y Hazel. Deméter miro a su hija-

-¿Qué has hecho, Perséfone? –Pregunto curiosa, y a la vez divertida-

-Hades no podrá volver hasta que interactúe más con sus hijos y sus nueros. –Dijo ella- por mucho que intente volver no le dejaré. Estará en el campamento mestizo por unos días. -Sentenció. Deméter sonrió ampliamente, cuando los esposos comienzan a estar alejados eso significa que… ¡PRONTO HABRÁ DIVORCIO! ¡SI, AL FIN! ¡TRES MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS! ¡Por fin su hija recapacitaba! Deméter decidió apoyarla-

-Que orgullosa estoy de ti hija mía, siempre has sido un alma caritativa y amable. –Decía orgullosa-

Apolo y Ares se miraron de reojo. ¿La cena se había terminado ya o…? Perséfone chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo y la madre selva desapareció.

-Más os vale no volver a insultarme de tal manera. –Les dijo con voz terrorífica y mirada escalofriante. Los dos asintieron y asustados desaparecieron de ahí-

Y como siempre TV HEFESTO lo había grabado todo, y los Dioses se preparaban para ver a Hades en el Campamento Mestizo. En la sala principal se habían reunido todos y habían encendido la gran plasma para poder ver mejor como el Dios del Inframundo se vería patético. Apolo se alegró de que no fuera el único Dios humillado esa década*.

 **-TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL-**

Todo el Campamento se asomaba por las ventanas de sus cabañas, no había campista que no estuviera ahí y en silencio. Sí, imaginad el Campamento en silencio. Perturbador ¿cierto? Pues hay una buena razón para ello: Hades está en la Casa Grande junto con Quirón y el Sr. D hablando por mensaje iris con Perséfone.

-¡DEJAME VOLVER, MUJER! –Gritaba él-

-¡HASTA QUE NO CONECTES CON TUS HIJOS Y SEAN MÁS CERCANOS TU AQUÍ NO VUELVES, MAL PADRE! –Gritaba ella-

-¡SOY UN BUEN PADRE, AYUDO A MIS HIJOS… … … A VECES…! –Respondía Hades-

-¡NICO ESTUVO AÑOS METIDO EN EL CASINO LOTO, Y HAZEL MURIÓ! –Seguía Perséfone-

-¿¡PERO A QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ VIVITOS Y COLEANDO, EH!? –Rebatía el Dios del Inframundo-

Y llevaban así casi una hora. Nico estaba en el porche de su cabaña junto a Hazel (había decidido no volver aún al Campamento Júpiter, al igual que Frank). Los dos hijos de Hades/Plutón estaban sentados en el escalón de la cabaña con la cara apoyada en los brazos. Los dos escuchaban a su padre y madrastra gritar (ellos y todo el campamento), y cada insulto terminaban suspirando.

-¿Qué hacemos Nico? ¿Ayudamos a papá? –Pregunto Hazel a su hermano mayor-

-¿Cómo vamos a ayudarle? Se supone que él debe acercarse a nosotros y, yo que sé, lo que Perséfone dice…

-Podríamos ponérselo fácil. –Opino la chica. Nico la miró con interés- así él puede volver antes. O… ¿Acaso quieres a papá por días en el Campamento?

-Sí, debemos unirnos para ponérselo fácil. –Respondió rápidamente Nico. No quería a su padre a su lado las 24 h del día durante… a saber cuánto-

-¡PUES VALE, ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ, YA ME ECHARÁS DE MENOS PERSÉFONE! –Grito Hades finalizando la llamada-

Los campistas entraron en sus cabañas y echaron las cortinas en las ventanas nada más se abrió la puerta de la casa grande. Hades salió enfurecido, un aura oscura le rodeaba y su capa de almas en pena se quejaba y ponía caras de agonía. Nico y Hazel estaban como si nada, mientras que en el campamento estaban aterrados pensando en que Hades destrozaría todo por la furia que sentía.

Pero nada más llegar a la cabaña 13 Hades miro duramente y de manera fría a sus dos hijos semidioses. Y con voz más calmada dijo:

-Dormiré aquí. –No pregunto, lo dijo. Y luego paso entre ellos y entro a la cabaña-

-Oh vaya, te han fastidiado los planes hermanito –Dijo Hazel sonriendo divertida. Nico frunció el ceño-

…

Will desde la ventana de la cabaña de Apolo veía como Hades entraba a la cabaña 13.

-Kayla, corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿No iban a tener hoy una cita Nico y nuestro hermano en la cabaña 13 viendo "películas"? –Dijo Austin a su hermana, como quién no quiere la cosa-

-Estás en lo correcto, hermano –Respondió Kayla. Will se giró para verles con el ceño fruncido-

Will se tumbó en su cama boca abajo con desgana y se puso sus auriculares para escuchar música en vez de a sus hermanos.

…

Nico saco unas sábanas y las dejo en una cama libre para Hades, quién veía inconforme el lugar. Era todo negro. Cortinas, camas, sábanas, muebles, toda la cabaña en sí. Y encima la cabaña era taaaan pequeña. Incluso la cama donde tenía que dormir. Y seguro no era tan cómoda como su propia cama. Gruñía inconforme y murmuraba maldiciones en griego antiguo mientras hacia la cama donde dormiría. Hazel y Nico ya tenían sus camas, una frente a otra. Una vez tiene la cama hecha Hades decide ponerse un pijama, pero oh-oh –chasquea los dedos más de una vez- Perséfone ha cerrado totalmente el Inframundo ¡Ni sus cosas puede traer!

-Nico… -Gruñe entre molesto y avergonzado- …dame un pijama. –Nico suspira y va hasta el armario de la cabaña de donde le saca una camiseta del campamento mestizo y unos pantalones negros de pijama-

-No tengo otra cosa, así que… -Nico le extiende las prendas a Hades, este gruñe y refunfuña mientras va a cambiarse al baño de la cabaña-

Cuando sale parece un campista que ha estado demasiado en el campamento, como esos alumnos que repiten más de una vez un curso y se les puede diferenciar por la altura y porque ya comienza a salirles barba. Hades se veía como un alumno que ha repetido demasiadas veces un curso. Tenía cara malhumorada, la ropa le venía un poco ajustada y bueno, no se veía como otro adolescente más del campamento.

Se tumbó en la cama, Nico y Hazel aguantaron la risa cuando vieron que sus pies colgaban por fuera de la cama, se fueron a dormir sin decir más que un "buenas noches" que Hades ni respondió.

…

En el Olimpo los Dioses casi se caían de sus tronos de la risa, Zeus y Poseidón habían grabado ese capítulo (y grabarían también los siguientes para molestar a su hermano por siglos), Deméter aprovechaba más que nunca para reírse de él. Mientras que Perséfone (que se lo había tomado todo muy en serio) estaba sentada en el trono de Hades del Olimpo con las típicas ropas negras que solía usar su marido. Incluso tenía la cara seria y malhumorada de él. Al cerrar el Inframundo para su marido ella había asumido todo el poder y el cargo que eso conlleva. Ahora entendía a su marido y el porqué de su malhumor… Era cansado ese trabajo. Y apenas llevaba unas horas en el cargo.

Mientras que los demás dioses igualmente se reían y comentaban lo patético y divertido de las situaciones. Hermes incluso hizo una porra de apuestas por si Hades conseguía conectar mejor con sus hijos o fracasaba en el intento.

 **-TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL-**

La mañana siguiente todos amanecieron bien, todos menos Hades. En el comedor todos intentaban mirar con disimulo al Dios del Inframundo que se encontraba sentado en la que era su mesa junto a Hazel y Nico. Como ropa llevaba una camiseta XL del campamento mestizo y unos pantalones vaqueros negros, y unas converse negras. No llevaba su oscura ropa siniestra, pero sí que tenía la misma cara. Por lo que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos tres.

-Que siniestro… -Comento Austin-

-¿Hoy no le tocaba a Nico desayunar aquí? –Pregunto Kayla un poco desanimada-

-Si… -Murmuro Will decaído. Desde anoche estaba muy serio y suspiraba cada dos por tres. Ya no brillaba tanto como cuando estaba con Nico, irónicamente- ahora va a pasar más tiempo con su padre.

-Eso está bien. Ojalá pudiera estar más con papá –Dijo Austin, Kayla y Will se miraron un poco horrorizados. No malentiendan, quieren a su padre y es muy guay pero… es agobiante-

-Sí, me alegro por ello. Pero… -Will hizo una mueca, habría querido sentarse en la mesa de Hades pero por la cara de este no se había atrevido-

No como otro que fue directamente a sentarse junto a Hades. Así es, Percy Jackson de nuevo demuestra que no le teme a la muerte *insertar voz de Davy Jones de Piratas del Caribe*. Percy y Jason solían comer en la mesa de alguno de los tres grandes junto a Nico, al ser solo ellos tres se solían juntar de vez en cuando. Cuando Percy vio a Hades en la mesa no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Buenos días Hades ¿Se duerme bien en las camas de aquí, eh? –Dijo sonriendo, Nico y Hazel aguantaron las ganas de darse en la frente con la palma de la mano-

-Jackson. –Gruño Hades girándose para verlo-

-¡Eh, Jason, vamos a desayunar hoy con Nico y Hazel! –Grito Percy a la mesa de Afrodita, donde Jason por un momento le dijo algo a Piper (Quizá su última voluntad) y fue a la mesa de Hades para sentarse junto a Percy-

-Buenos días señor –Dijo educadamente-

-Grace… -Dijo un poco más calmado Hades-

-Ehm… señor Plu- digo Hades, señor, ¿Qué… qué tal va? –Intento ser amable Jason-

-Cómo crees. –Contesto él mientras veía inconforme su desayuno- ¿Por qué solo hay cereales? ¡DEMÉTER, SÉ QUE ESTO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO! –Grito al aire, todos se encogieron en sus sitios. Nico y Hazel pusieron los ojos en blanco, acostumbrados- maldita sea… -Murmuro-

-Ya decía yo que se me hacía raro que hoy solo hubieran cereales para desayunar… -Dijo Percy pensativo- pero están buenos ¿no? –Sonrió encantador, los demás de la mesa le miraron sin creer si es o 1) muy estúpido o 2) de verdad no teme a la muerte *volver a insertar la voz de Davy Jones pls*-

-Percy, mejor vete. –Dijo Nico serio viendo como la vena en la frente de su padre se va hinchando cada vez más. En serio, ¿En que estaría pensando Perséfone?-

…En el Olimpo de mientras…

Zeus y Poseidón chocan puños con su hermana Deméter.

-Buena esa hermana –Dice Poseidón-

-Me encanta ver a Hades así –Se limpia las lágrimas causadas por tanta risa Zeus-

-Ah… es aburrido ver como ya Zeus y Poseidón no pelean –Comento Ares a Hefesto, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con algún invento nuevo-

-Deberíamos aprovechar para joder a Hades ahora que es "vulnerable" –Propuso Hermes a Apolo, quién sonrió travieso-

-¿Qué tienes en mente amigo? –Pregunto el Dios del Sol-

-¡Perséfone ha tenido una idea genial! –Exclamo Afrodita- ¡El amor paterno es hermoso! ¡Me alegra que Hades vaya a fortalecer los lazos con sus hijos! –Chillaba emocionada-

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi hija? –Pregunto Deméter, dándose cuenta de su ausencia-

-En el Inframundo… Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo –Dijo Artemisa, a quien Perséfone había avisado de que no podría ir al programa de hoy de Demigod Channel-

-Vaya… Al final será verdad lo que decía Hades de que el Inframundo da mucho trabajo –Dijo pensativo Poseidón, luego él y Zeus se miraron- ¡NAH! –Dijeron a la vez los hermanos-

…De vuelta al Campamento Mestizo…

Después del desayuno Hades creía que no podría ir peor. Fue peor.

Tenía que participar en las actividades del campamento como otro pringado, digo campista, más de ahí. Sus hijos participaban y parecían pasarlo bien en cada actividad. Él se limitaba a mirar, cruzarse de brazos, bufar, gruñir y maldecir en todos los idiomas que supiera. En tiro con arco Quirón se limitaba a dar clase aunque de vez en cuando intentaba que él se uniera a la práctica, en esos momentos Hades le dirigía una mirada terrorífica para dejar claro que no se humillaría tanto.

Cuando tocó montar en pegaso deseo volver a las clases de tiro con arco. Los pegasos estaban inquietos por su presencia, no dejaban de relinchar y de patalear. Querían huir de allí. Excepto Black Jack que permanecía junto a Percy Jackson –le habían llamado para que tranquilizase a los equinos- quién solía de vez en cuando estar presente en esas clases, obviamente por ser hijo de Poseidón. Nico tampoco se veía amigable con los pegasos. Al parecer no le gustaban los caballos, o quizás las alturas. Hades lo entendía, era estar en el territorio de los otros dos grandes. Aire y caballos. Mala combinación para un hijo de Hades. Hazel en cambio era totalmente diferente. Arión había acudido a su llamado y estaba dando paseos con otros campistas. Aunque paseos se queda corto a las carreras a súper velocidad de Arión, quién no parecía temer a Hades.

Hades descubrió dos cosas de sus hijos; Hazel adora los caballos y es muy sociable (lo de los caballos ya lo sabía de antes en realidad), y Nico no se llevaba bien con los animales además de ser un poco antisocial. Aunque se veía que el italiano intentaba encajar en el lugar y siempre que alguien se acercaba a él o le dirigía la palabra mostraba su mejor cara y era amable.

A la hora de comer pensó que por fin podría probar bocado –no desayunó, ni en un millón de años comería cereales, JAMÁS, NUNCA- pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que volvían a servirle cereales.

-¡DEMÉTER! –Grito a pleno pulmón mirando los cielos, sabía que las cámaras de Demigod Channel estarían grabando- ¡NO ME HARÁS COMER ESTA PORQUERÍA!

Sus hijos que estaban en su misma mesa se volvieron a mirar y suspiraron. Nico creyó que las ninfas traerían pizza o algo así, pero volvían a ponerles cereales. Lo que no entendía era… PORQUE TODO EL MALDITO CAMPAMENTO DEBÍA COMER CEREALES SOLO POR HADES… ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA! ¡QUE LES DEN PIZZA! ¡PIZZA!

-Tengo hambre… -Murmuro Austin viendo su plato de cereales con leche-

-Will~ haz algo –Se quejó Kayla-

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? –Pregunto el rubio comiendo sus cereales- es nutritivo, saludable, lo apruebo. –Miro a sus hermanos que estaban al borde del llanto- Está bien, está bien…

Will se levantó de su sitio y llevo su plato de cereales consigo hasta el fuego.

Padre… haz algo… por favor.

Si no le contaré a mamá.

Enseguida en la mesa de Apolo aparecieron más platos de comida variada, delante de cada hijo de Apolo había aparecido su comida favorita. Los hijos de Apolo gritaron alegres dando las gracias a su padre y a Will.

-Sabía que la amenaza funcionaría. –Sonrió Will, y miro a la mesa de Hades con pena a su novio. Que comía cereales con desgana. Pensó en llevarle luego otra cosa-

No solo la mesa de Hades veía con envidia a la mesa de Apolo, todas las demás les miraban con odio, y pensaban lo mismo que Nico… ¿Por qué ellos también eran castigados? Entonces Annabeth Chase fue la siguiente en ir a la fogata y tirar sus cereales. Enseguida en la mesa de Atenea aparecieron más platos de comida, la favorita de cada hijo de Atenea. Los Stoll fueron los siguientes y en su mesa aparecieron dulces y comida grasienta y para nada sana. Los Stoll chocaron puños con cada uno de sus hermanos. Clarrise fue la siguiente en intentarlo, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Un montón de carne apareció en su mesa, y ella grito "¡Vamos hermanos, debemos comer para coger fuerzas para el entrenamiento de esta tarde!" toda la mesa coreo un "¡SI!" en respuesta. Los demás no tardaron en seguir el ejemplo de ellos, cada mesa mando un representante que hiciera la petición a su padre o madre divino. Piper fue la elegida por los de Afrodita, Jason no tenía opción al igual que Percy y Pólux. De Hefesto fue Leo quién salió para hacer la petición. Y así con cada mesa. Excepto la mesa de Hades. Donde se comió cereales. Excepto el mismísimo Hades que se negaba a comerlos.

-Papá… tienes que comer. –Dijo Nico- Deméter no dejara de enviarte cereales hasta que no los comas.

-Entonces no comeré. –Sentenció él cruzándose de brazos, Nico suspiró-

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco comeré.

-¡Nico, no! –Hazel miro alarmada a su hermano- Will te dijo que no debías saltarte ninguna comida. –Pero Nico había dejado la cuchara y se cruzó de brazos tal como su padre- si tú no comes, yo tampoco. –Dijo cabezona y dejo su cuchara-

-Hazel… -Nico miro a su hermana sonriendo-

Hades observo a sus hijos y recordó a Nico tras la misión de Gea, no debía saltarse comidas por su propio bien. Además esa tarde tendrían entrenamiento con los de Ares, eso significa pelea dura. Hades cogió su cuchara y comió de su cereal ante la atónita mirada de sus hijos.

…En el Olimpo…

Todos los dioses estaban con la boca abierta y en total silencio.

-Hade… comió… cereales… -Deméter empezó a sonreír y finalmente pego un saltó- ¡AJA, HE GANADO!

Los demás Dioses miraron con pena a sus propios hijos que comían como unos hambrientos que parece que no hubieran comido en un año. No en una mañana.

 **-TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL-**

Esa tarde fue brutal. Hades no participó por supuesto, pero sí sus hijos y algunos campistas más. Los hijos de Ares eran brutales, crueles y no tenían compasión. Excepto Frank Zhang que solo entrenaba con Hazel y no era tan bruto. Clarrise no tenía compasión y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Nico, quién con su espada de hierro estigio paraba sus golpes.

Percy Jackson era otro caso, al igual que Jason, ellos dos estrenaban juntos y parecía que querían matarse. Pero luego cuando uno caía el otro le ayudaba a levantarse, se reían y comenzaban otra vez.

Annabeth Chase era quizá una de las más peligrosas, te miraba fijamente y luego atacaba a tu punto débil. Siempre había un punto débil al cual atacar.

Hades observaba junto con Dionisio, que estaba a la sombra en una tumbona y una cola light en mano mientras un sátiro le abanicaba, el entrenamiento de los semidioses.

-¿Siempre es tan aburrido? –Pregunto el Dios del Inframundo-

-Ajá –Contesto sin ganas el Dios del Vino- al menos alguno termina cayéndose de manera graciosa o dándose un golpe…

Hades siguió observando. Debía admitir que algunos eran buenos… Luego estaba Leo Valdéz que se cubría de llamas y corría como loco mientras los demás se apartaban de su lado.

A la hora de cenar una gran pizza familiar apareció en la mesa de Hades. Nico y Hazel casi lloran de la emoción. Pero cuando Hades probo la pizza sabía a cereales. Para Nico y Hazel era pizza de jamón, por lo que no entendieron el porqué de la cara de asco de su padre.

Después de cenar Hades iba a ir a dormir pero sus hijos le arrastraron hasta la fogata. Donde se sentó junto a ellos y tuvo que aguantar los cantos de los hijos de Apolo, las risas estruendosas de los de Hermes (aparte de sus bromitas), y a tanto adolescente junto. Pero sus hijos se veían muy animados. Nico sonreía. Hazel reía. Y Hades ya no gruñía ni maldecía, simplemente estaba ahí callado viendo a sus hijos ser felices…

...

A la mañana siguiente Nico y Hazel se quedaron petrificados. Habían visto muchas cosas raras en sus cortas vidas, pero esto era otra cosa… Su padre, Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, se veía como un adolescente. Literalmente. Era tan alto como Percy o Jason, y se veía joven como ellos, no tenía barba, por lo que parecía el hermano mayor de Nico pero con los ojos más negros. Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento y unos vaqueros rotos de Nico, además de unas converse negras. Incluso podríamos decir que se veía… guapo.

-¿Papá…? –Pregunto Nico, para asegurarse-

-Ajá… -Asintió él, tenía la misma expresión de aburrimiento que antes- pensé que así me vería mejor por aquí. Es patético verse como un adulto entre tanto niño. –Comento- Vamos a desayunar. –Ordeno saliendo de la cabaña, sus hijos le siguieron-

El campamento entero no pudo evitar girarse un par de veces desde sus asientos en el comedor para ver a Hades, sobre todo las chicas y un par de chicos. De la mesa de Afrodita empezaron a parlotear por lo que Piper decidió irse a la mesa de Zeus junto a su novio. Hades o bien lo ignoraba o no se daba cuenta de lo que había causado su versión adolescente.

-Parece Nico, pero unos años mayor –Dijo Kayla al ver que Will miraba sin comprender a la mesa de Hades-

-Es como cuando apareció papá tan joven… aunque no parecía él… -Murmuro Austin-

-¿Soy yo… o se ve algo guapo? –Dijo una de sus hermanas, los tres la miraron- ah, uh, no dije nada… -Desvió la mirada avergonzada-

Únicamente la mesa de Deméter era la que no hacía ningún comentario positivo, aunque tampoco negativo, estaban todos y todas callados.

-¿Desde cuándo Hades esta guapo? –Pregunto Leo desde la mesa de Hefesto, Calipso sonrió divertida-

-Sí que te has fijado Leo –Dijo ella con voz insinuadora-

-¡Por supuesto! No puedo dejar que nadie me quite mi lugar de sex-symbol del Campamento Mestizo –Dijo casi ofendido él, Calipso rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Tranquilo, eres él más ardiente de todos –Le aseguro su novia, dejando a Leo más tranquilo-

Y así paso la hora de desayuno, todos comiendo cereales DE NUEVO, pero Hades no se quejaba –sus hijos le miraban raro por eso- incluso se comía sus cereales tranquilamente. Hades estuvo pensando toda la noche como salir de ahí rápidamente, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente a su esposa… No se quejaría más y se mostraría más abierto con sus hijos, así Perséfone quizá picaba y le permitía volver a casa. Y su plan empezaba así; siendo un adolescente para estar más cerca de sus hijos. Y no quejarse al comer cereal.

-¿Qué vas a entrenar con nosotros? –Repitió Nico las palabras de su padre cuando terminaron de desayunar-

-¿Algún problema? –Hades les miro, luego recordó que debía ser más amable- es decir, si no tenéis inconveniente alguno… yo podría…

-¡Si! –Respondió rápidamente Hazel y le dio un codazo a Nico que también asintió-

A la vez que Hades intentaba irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, Hazel y Nico intentaban que se fuera de ahí lo más rápido posible. No era cómoda esa situación, es como si alguno de tus padres fuera contigo al instituto cada día… Pero peor, ya que Hades es un Dios.

En la arena de entrenamiento no había campista que se atreviera a enfrentarse a Hades, él estaba ahí parado con una espada de hierro estigio esperando a que alguien luchara contra él. Nico y Hazel le habían dado pelea pero claro, era como si Percy enfrentara a Poseidón o Jason a Júpiter, agua contra agua, aire contra aire… No podías vencer a aquel de quién heredaste tu poder. Estaba fuera de su liga.

Entonces llego Percy con Contracorriente en su mano.

-¡Es mi oportunidad de vencer a otro Dios! –Dijo el hijo de Poseidón, Hades sonrió divertido, por fin tendría una excusa para pelear contra Jackson y quizás dejarle un poco herido…-

Annabeth había puesto los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza, a su lado Hazel y Nico observaban como Percy luchaba contra Hades, espada contra espada. Al poco tiempo el campamento entero estuvo reunido en la arena viendo el combate. Hades hacía parecer fácil el luchar contra Percy Jackson mientras este se veía cansado. El Dios ni si quiera había utilizado sus poderes –eso sería pasarse para ser un simple entrenamiento- pero Percy tampoco había hecho uso de ellos, parecía que esa pelea era de simple fuera bruta. Y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Al final fue la caracola que anunciaba la hora de comer lo que puso fin a su combate.

-Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez… Aunque en ese momento tenías la bendición de Aquiles. –Dijo Hades acordándose de cuando Percy Jackson fue al Inframundo para conseguir la bendición y ser invulnerable-

-Tú también. –Le dijo Percy sonriendo- Te sienta bien ser más joven. –Los dos se miraron con sonrisas falsas y luego cada uno fue por su lado-

…En el Olimpo…

-Eh, pues Hades es guapo ¿no? –Dijo Afrodita viéndole con interés, en el trono de Hades se encontraba Perséfone con un aura oscura rodeándola tras lo que dijo Afrodita siendo ahora más que nunca terrorífica debido a que sigue usando las ropas de Hades-

-Mi hijo es mejor… -Murmuro Poseidón desde su trono-

-Ya quisieras –Comento Atenea-

…De vuelta al Campamento, en el Comedor…

Nico de nuevo estaba en su mesa junto a su hermana y padre, se sentía fastidiado (no por Hazel claro) de estar ahí. Ese día le tocaría ir a comer a la mesa de Apolo con su novio. Y ¿Dónde está? No ahí. Y Will se ve decaído también, lo cual le resulta irónico… ¿El hijo de Apolo triste por no poder estar con él, un hijo de Hades? Sonríe levemente. Adora a Will y le encanta saber que le quiere tanto. Y por eso está fastidiado ¡Él quiere estar con Will!

Nico y Hazel habían hablado de facilitarle a Hades el acercarse a ellos para que así Perséfone le deje volver al Inframundo, pero aún no tenían nada planeado. Por eso ha decidido que deben pedir ayuda. Hazel está de acuerdo. Frank (quien no ha vuelto al Campamento Júpiter por ella) cada día que pasa con los de Ares se siente peor. Él es más tímido, bueno y pacífico que esos chicos brutos y alocados que a cada minuto del día deben gritar o pelear. Y Hazel se siente mal por Frank.

Al terminar de comer (adivinen… si por favor, inténtelo… ¡CEREALES! ¡ACERTASTE!) Nico se escabulle de las actividades del campamento para ir a pedirles ayuda a sus dos buenos amigos. Lou Ellen y Cecil. No fue difícil encontrarlos, pero sí incómoda la situación en la que les encontró.

-¿Ya están visibles? –Pregunta Nico con los ojos cerrados, de espaldas y totalmente sonrojado-

-Sí, chico del siglo pasado –Sonríe burlón Cecil- y eres un exagerado, solamente estábamos sin nuestras camisetas y…

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Les cortó Nico y se giró de nuevo a ellos-

Nico les buscó en sus cabañas y al no encontrarles supo que estarían por los establos (a Lou le gustan los pegasos), pero no imagino verles… así. Quizá a otro no le hubiera impactado ver dos adolescentes morreándose y sin camiseta, pero para Nico eso es demasiado.

Lou le dio un codazo a Cecil y termino de ponerse bien su cabello, luego se dirigió a Nico.

-¿Qué sucede, Nicks? –Pregunta sonriéndole un poco avergonzada- si no fuera importante habrías esperado…

-Quiero que mi padre vuelva al Inframundo. –Dijo Nico- pero… Hazel y yo no sabemos qué hacer.

-Oh, que mono –Lou le miro enternecida- echas de menos a Will.

-¡Qué! –Le salió una voz chillona a Nico- no, no es por eso.

-Si lo es –Dijeron a la vez Cecil y Lou, Nico frunció el ceño. Normal que esos dos estuvieran juntos, eran igual de molestos-

-¡Escuchadme! –Dice ya harto Nico- ¡Ayudadme para que Hades vuelva al Inframundo! –Pidió, Lou y Cecil se miraron-

-¿Y que sacamos ayudándote? –Pregunto Cecil-

-¿No que eráis mis amigos? Se supone que los amigos se hacen favores gratis… No como los Dioses –Dijo Nico llegando al límite de su paciencia-

-Bueno, pues a ver a quién encuentras que te ayude gratis… Pregunta a los Stoll, seguramente harán huir a Hades de aquí con sus bromas pesadas pero, ¿Qué cosa te pedirían a cambio, eh? –Nico tomo aire y contó hasta diez, Cecil era muy pesado cuando quería-

-Qué queréis. –Pregunto Nico-

-Qué podrías hacer por nosotros, querido amigo –Hablo Lou Ellen- queremos cinco viajes de sombras.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Nico sin entender-

-Que cuando te lo pidamos nos llevaras a donde queramos y sin preguntas. –Explico Cecil, Nico lo pensó por un momento pero acepto-

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? –Pregunto-

-Danos hasta mañana para pensarlo bien. Ya te buscamos. –Dijo Lou, Nico se fue de ahí antes de que les viera de nuevo morrearse-

De vuelta a su cabaña paso delante de la cabaña 7, la cabaña de su novio, dejo salir un suspiro y se encamino de mal humor a su propia cabaña.

-¡Nico! –Era Will, no necesitaba girarse para saber que era él. Se paró y espero a que llegara donde él. Will le abrazo y enseguida se sonrojo- ¡Qué bien, al fin te pillo solo!

Nico le cogió de la mano y sin pensarlo lo llevo a rastras tras su cabaña donde empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, sorprendiendo a Will que respondió a sus besos sin chistar.

-Ejem…

Los dos se separaron como si quemaran. Nico odiaba su suerte. ¿Sabéis que es lo peor que tener a tu padre en tu campamento, teniendo tu misma edad…? Que te pille besándote con tu novio.

Hades les miraba desde la ventana de la cabaña, con la mano apoyada en su mejilla, viéndose aburrido como si no fuera la gran cosa haberles pillado así.

-¿Por qué no viene Will adentro también? –Y tras decir eso cerró la ventana-

-Maldita sea… -Gruño Nico-

-¿Yo también? –Will se señaló a sí mismo, confuso y sorprendido-

Cuando Nico y Will entraron en la cabaña vieron a una incómoda Hazel y a un tímido Frank que no apartaba la vista del suelo. Nico supo que pretendía su padre a la primera, quería hablar todo rápido y bien para conocerlos de una vez y poder irse ya. Rezó para que funcionara y Perséfone estuviera viendo.

-Sentaros. –Ordeno Hades, Nico y Will se sentaron en la cama de este, mientras que Hazel y Frank estaban en la cama de ella. Hades se sentó en la cama que ocupaba él y les miro fijamente, incomodándoles más- ¿Qué tal?

Nico y Hazel se miraron como diciéndose "¿en serio?". Frank, todo nervioso, empezó a pensar alguna respuesta inteligente y buena para que Hades no le odiara. Will fue más espontaneo.

-¡Todo genial señor! En la enfermería ahora no tengo mucho trabajo, eso es gracias a que Travis y Connor se están comportando estos días, aunque siguen llegando heridos de los entrenamientos de Clarrise. Percy y Jason son pacientes habituales como siempre. En mi cabaña en cambio están un poco tristes debido a que ya termina el verano y es hora de volver al mundo real… Por otra parte…

-Bien, bien, suficiente. –Le cortó Hades al ver que no iba a parar de parlotear- Y tú. –Miro a Nico, él se encogió de hombros-

-No me puedo quejar. –Contesto su hijo-

-¿Qué piensas hacer al terminar el verano? –Formuló una pregunta más larga Hades- ¿Retomarás tus estudios? ¿Vendrás al Inframundo? ¿A nueva roma? ¿Te quedarás aquí? –Eran demasiadas preguntas y de ninguna conocía la respuesta Nico-

-No… no sé… -Su padre se había puesto más serio de repente, como más interesado en él, y era extraño-

-Pues ya tienes en que pensar. No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Ya has salido del casino loto, debes continuar tu vida y adaptarte a este nuevo mundo. –Le dijo Hades cruzado de brazos, ahora miro a Hazel- Supongo que en Nueva Roma continuas tus estudios y tu formación de centurión –Por un momento la imagen de Hades cambio un poco, Hazel reconoció a Plutón-

-S-si padre, sigo estudiando y a la vez entrenando en la Quinta Cohorte. Yo… quisiera ser veterinaria. –Reveló sonrojada la chica, adoraba los animales y le encantaba estar con ellos, hacía tiempo que pensaba en esa profesión para ella. Frank tomó su mano, orgulloso de ella- y claro, hemos pensado… vivir juntos algún día con Frank… tener nuestra propia casa… allí en Nueva Roma… -Siguió diciendo mientras miraba a los ojos a su novio-

-Yo ahora soy Pretor, y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero deseo ir a la Universidad de Nueva Roma junto Hazel. Y llegar a ser un profesor allí, poder orientar a los semidioses y poder ayudarlos. Proteger mi ciudad y a mi familia… -Reveló sin tartamudear, viendo a Hazel, Hades no mostró ni felicidad ni decepción, más bien se mantuvo serio y respetuoso ante las palabras tan serias de ambos adolescentes-

-Quizá no haga falta decirlo pero yo quiero ser médico. –Sonrió Will. Nico se sintió aún más perdido… todos tenían muy claro sus futuros o al menos los siguientes años de su vida, ¿y él qué?-

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer… -Nico se levantó y se marchó de la cabaña, Will y Hazel le iban a seguir pero Hades les detuvo-

-Hazel, hija mía, como siempre has superado mis expectativas hacia ti. Siempre me has demostrado ser fuerte y madura. Lograrás lo que te propones, estoy seguro. –Ahora Hades mira a Frank fijamente- cuida de ella, Pretor. –Frank pudo ver por un momento a Plutón- podéis volver a Nueva Roma… a quién debo ayudar más es a Nico. –Tras decir eso desapareció entre las sombras-

-¿Estará bien Nico con Hades? –Frank miro a Hazel-

-Por supuesto. –Sonrió ella- volvamos a casa Frank. No puedes dejar tanto tiempo sola en el cargo a Reyna. –Le recordó ella, Frank asintió-

-Yo iré a la enfermería… aún no termino mi turno. –Will se despidió de ellos y se fue de la cabaña 13-

…Mientras, en el Olimpo…

Perséfone sonreía radiante desde su trono –el de su esposo- y los demás miraban la pantalla no muy emocionados, excepto Afrodita que aplaudía feliz por el lazo paterno que estaba creando Hades. Ya que para ella el amor es lo primero cualquiera que sea su forma.

-Lo ves madre, te dije que Hades tiene un buen corazón y lograría llegar a sus hijos. –Perséfone miraba orgullosa hacia su madre, mientras que Deméter bufaba fastidiada (ella quería que Hades estuviera por años atrapado ahí)-

Zeus y Poseidón no estaban presentes, desde el momento en que Hades dejó de parecer patético y de dar risa dejaron el salón del trono. Además, ya tenían varios vídeos de él con los cuales podrían burlarse de su hermano por un par de lustros.

…De vuelta al Campamento…

Hades encontró a Nico –por supuesto que lo encontraría, donde fuera, es su hijo- donde menos se lo esperaba. En la cabaña de Hécate. Lou Ellen y Cecil también estaban ahí con él.

-¿Entonces ya no hace falta echar a Hades del campamento? –Hades al escuchar su nombre se quedó en la puerta sin decir nada-

-Si… parece que… sí que necesito a mi padre. –Dijo Nico-

-Tranquilo, volverás a estar pronto con Will. –Le animó Lou-

-Antes necesito aclarar unas ideas. –Les dijo seriamente Nico, sus dos amigos se miraron y luego de nuevo al hijo de Hades-

-Animo amigo –Cecil puso una mano en el hombro de él, Lou le abrazó-

-Cualquier cosa nos dices Nicks –Dijo la hija de Hécate-

Hades se quedó escuchando tras la puerta de la cabaña las palabras de apoyo de los amigos de su hijo. Quizá su hijo no lo tuviera en su vida como a un padre normal pero tenía unos buenos amigos, un buen novio y una buena hermana… Si surgía la ocasión él estaría ahí para él, en el momento más difícil y oscuro podría ayudarle, pero de mientras ellos se ocuparían de Nico.

-Perséfone… Por favor… creo que ya los entiendo mejor… -Susurro Hades al aire sabiendo que su esposa estaría viendo-

En un espiral de aire y flores silvestres Hades desapareció.

En el Olimpo Deméter se quejaba por no poder ver a Hades haciendo más el ridículo, Zeus y Poseidón volvían a discutir, y los demás dioses volvían a sus quehaceres.

Pero en el Inframundo…

Hades apareció en su salón del trono con su forma adulta y sus ropas negras, y Perséfone que aún vestía de negro se la veía con ojeras y cansada.

-¡Esposo, no puedo más, es demasiado estresante este trabajo! ¡Solo saben quejarse! ¡Oh señora por favor no quiero morir, bla, bla, bla! ¡Y además debo sacar tiempo para pasear y jugar con Cerbero! ¡Y Caronte solo quiere trajes italianos a medida, NO PUEDO MÁS! –Hades la abrazo y Perséfone siguió quejándose- yo solo quería que fueras más cercano con Hazel y Nico… pero esto es muy estresante… mi cutis no lo aguanta bien… no he dormido por días… -Hades acariciaba su cabeza-

-Gracias. –Susurro el Dios, Perséfone se separó de él asombrada-

-¿Qué has…?

-Vuelvo al trabajo, no molestes mujer. –Dice el Dios del Inframundo, Perséfone le mira enfadada-

-¡Que modales, como te atreves, ven aquí… HADES… EH, QUE HAS DICHO ANTES… EH! –Gritaba, pero en vano ya que su esposo se alejaba de ella-

…

Esa noche en el comedor, todos cenaban felices casi cantando y haciendo más alboroto que de costumbre para desgracia de Dionisio. Todos tenían su comida favorita para cenar y para alegría de la mesa de Hades no había cereales para ellos. Esa era la última noche en que Hazel y Frank estaban ahí, al día siguiente debían volver a Nueva Roma por lo que los siete estaban en la misma mesa junto con Nico y Will.

-Qué días más raros –Dijo Hazel- ver a papá como un adolescente fue… ugh –Negó con la cabeza queriendo olvidar, Nico permanecía al lado de Will, ambos cogiéndose las manos bajo la mesa y el hijo de Hades apoyando su cuerpo en el de su novio-

-Es raro. –Afirmó Will, sabiendo de lo que hablaba-

-Espero que a mí nunca me pase –Dijo Percy y Jason asintió de acuerdo-

-¿Y ha desaparecido así de repente? –Pregunto curiosa Piper-

-En nuestras camas aparecieron dos notas. Decía que Perséfone ya le había perdonado. Y que confiáramos en nuestros amigos, que mientras tuviéramos a las personas que nos quieren todo iría bien. –Dijo Nico, apretando la mano de Will-

-Vaya… que profundo puede llegar a ser Hades –Dijo Percy asombrado-

-¿Y Annabeth? –Pregunto entonces Calipso que estaba junto con Leo en la mesa (Leo estaba concentrado reparando algo que Calipso ni comprendía ni sabía)-

-Dijo que tenía planos que ver en su portátil… -Explico Percy- le voy a llevar algo de cenar. –Pensó enseguida y en una servilleta puso dos porciones de pizza de 4 quesos- ¡Nos vemos en la fogata!

-Hoy toca cantar la nueva canción de Taylor Swift –Aviso Will- Kayla la adora, nos ha convencido para cantarla –Sonrió divertido-

Y siguieron charlando mientras cenaban como si esos días hubieran sido más lejanos, mientras Percy se acercaba a la cabaña de Atenea con la cena para Annabeth quién estaba muy concentrada en su portátil.

La hija de Atenea dibujaba planos en 3D gracias al portátil de Dédalo, y además veía sus viejos planos y diseños. Viejos irónicamente ya que se veían más modernos que algunos diseños actuales de arquitectos más famosos. Entonces entre la publicidad y spam que le llegaba al ordenador vio algo que le llamó la atención.

 **DEMIGOD CHANNEL ARRASA ESTE VERANO**

 **NUEVO Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO MAÑANA A LAS 17.00H**

 **¡DESCARGATE LA TEMPORADA ENTERA POR TV HEFESTO!**

-¿Qué es Demigod Channel? –Se preguntó Annabeth y apretó con el ratón al anuncio-

…

 ***Referencia a las Pruebas de Apolo.**

 ***Por favor imaginad a Hades adolescente como a Anubis en los libros de Las crónicas de Kane (he visto un fanart muy bueno de él).**

…

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

 **También escuche sus plegarias, y vuestros deseos son ordenes ;)**

 **Que les parece si incluyo las siguientes parejas que me han estado diciendo en comentarios:**

 **-MALCOLM X LACY-**

 **-CECIL X LOU-**

 **-MITCHELL X CONNOR-**

 **Si quieren alguna más me dicen :) todas las ideas son bienvenidas**

 **SALUDOS Y BESOS ^^**

 **PS: Subí otro one shot "Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir" Solangelo. También tengo otro de esta pareja "Sunflower". Y actualice "What if", muy pronto también actualizaré "Locuras de los Semidioses" jeje**

 **El siguiente capítulo contiene: CALEO ;)**


End file.
